Bangin'
by purplehanyou15
Summary: Inuyasha is a notorious gangleader with a troubled past. Kagome was the typical good girl. What happens when she is drawn to him? Will love blossom or will his past engulf his soul forever? Inuyasha&Kagome Miroku
1. Prologue

Bangin'

Prologue

"This is messed up foreal. That dumb bastard left my money and he suspects me to be cool about it. That fool must not know my name." he said as he exhaled loudly. "I'm Inuyasha Tashio and I don't play games especially if it involves people like him. I ma have to teach him a lesson on basic protocol."

Inuyasha was the leader of the notorious gang called the Killer 7. Nobody dare messed with any of the members if they valued their lives. Inuyasha was a sophomore attending Doushin High School. He was a hanyou, having a powerful dog-demon for a father and a loving gentle mortal for a mother. Inuyasha had long silver hair that stopped at his waist. He had claws that replaced his human nails, small fangs within his mouth. An unusual set of amber colored eyes. And he had a pair of dog-like ears that stood on top of his head like little triangles. They were warm and soft and were the main attributes that singled him out and showed the world that he was a hanyou.

Inuyasha sat up in his bed as the sun reflected across his chest. He hated getting up in the mornings and going to school. School was a waste of his time. He had better things to be doing than going to school for seven hours a day and coming back with no new information whatsoever. Besides as good as his grades were he didn't really need it. Information that they taught in the classrooms were commonsense for him. That's probably why he hated going, he already knew enough. Inuyasha headed to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and realizes that his fangs were getting a little bit longer and so were his claws.

"Looks like I'm growing still." He thought to himself as he walked back into his room. He opened his closet and put on a red t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He grabbed his red bandana and put it in the back of his pocket. He put on his tennis shoes grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

"You're up early son. What's the special occasion?" his mother asked.

Inuyasha mother Izayio was beautiful beyond compare. She had long flowing black hair that she always had hanging down. Beautiful violet eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Just gotta meet Miroku that's all. He needed a ride to school. So I told him that I would pick him up." Inuyasha said. He sniffed the fresh aroma that was filling the kitchen. "Man that smells good. What is that?"

Izayio walked over towards the oven and grabbed the substance in her hand. "Why don't you try it and see if you like it." She said holding it up to his mouth. Inuyasha hesitantly bit into it but than realize that it was delicious.

His eyes widen" That is good. Let me take some to school. I know that I ain't gonna eat that cafeteria stuff that they be serving." Inuyasha said.

"I figured that you would like it so I already prepare a bag for you. Here you go." Izayio said placing the bag into her son hand.

"I'm bout to go. I see ya later mom." Inuyasha said as he gave his mom a quick hug before darting out of the house.

Inuyasha quickly got into his red bmw and drove off to Miroku's house. He sped in and out off traffic. Cars were blowing their horns at him and occasionally people would voice their anger at him by yelling. Inuyasha didn't pay them any mind. He just had to hurry and get to Miroku's house.

He pulled up into the drive-way. Miroku was standing out there with a cheerful look on his face. He jumped into the passenger side of the car and immediately Inuyasha drove off.

"Uh could you have wait until I closed the door before swerving the corner like that. I could've lost a leg." Miroku said putting the seat belt around him. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku.

"But you didn't lose your leg did you. So to me your fine." Inuyasha said.

Miroku just shook his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you Inuyasha. So what is this emergency that you were talking about over the phone this morning?" Miroku asked staring out the window.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I've been thinking lately and I've decided to quit gang banging."

Miroku's head swung in Inuyasha's direction. He had a look of shock and relief. Inuyasha was his best friend. The two of them had known each other since elementary. He was surprised that Inuyasha was finally giving up that lifestyle but what made him have a change of heart so suddenly.

"Are you serious? What made you want to get out?" Miroku asked.

"My mom, I mean this isn't something that I don't want her to be apart of. She's all I've got for a family and I don't want nothing happening to her. So that's the reason why I'm giving it up. She deserves to have a son that can do something with his life." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off the road.

Miroku let out a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear man. I know she'll be proud of you." Miroku said.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped the car. He sniffed the air and his eyes grew wide with shock and terror.

Miroku saw Inuyasha's expression and wonder but before he could talk Inuyasha mashed his foot on the gas and sped off. Moment later they arrived in front of Inuyasha's house to see it engulfed in flames. Inuyasha jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. A officer blocked Inuyasha from entering.

"We can't let you in son. It's too dangerous." He said roughly.

Inuyasha growled. "What do you mean it's too dangerous? My mother is in that house. I gotta go in there and save her." Inuyasha said angrily.

The officer still wouldn't let him get by. "We already sent several of our men out to retrieve her. Your mom is gonna be okay." The officer said trying to reassure Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed him to the side and jumped into the building. Obviously the officer didn't know that he was a hanyou. This was probably the first time that Inuyasha was thankful for being a hanyou. He was inside the building with smoke and fire surrounding everything. Inuyasha called out for his mom. He looked everywhere but there was no sign of her.

"Mom! Where are you?" Inuyasha called out once more. An officer came from behind Inuyasha and grabbed him by his arm leading him outside.

The officer looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Young man why were you in that house?" he asked.

"I was looking for my mother. She was inside. Now where is she?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air trying to pick up her scent.

The officer lowered his head. "That was your mother that we found?" the officer said lowly.

Inuyasha turned his head quickly. "You found my mother. Where is she?" Inuyasha said frantically.

"I'm sorry but your mother didn't make it. She's gone." He said softly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard. It couldn't be true. His mother was dead. He just got finish talking to her 15 minutes ago. She couldn't possibly be dead. Reality sunk in when he say his mother lifeless body lying on the stretcher. At that point of time a new Inuyasha was born.


	2. Enter: Inuyasha Tashio

Me so sorry that it took me forever to write another update on this story. I had to get a lot of stuff straighten out so this story could run smoothly. I didn't want it to go in a direction that isn't related to the story. Well let me get started wit it

Bangin'

Chapter One

That was almost 2 years ago and the memory was still fresh. Inuyasha had become a whole different person. He was still a member of the notorious gang Killer 7 and it seems that Inuyasha had worsened.

Inuyasha sat up in his bed looking out the window.

"Damn another day to go to that boring ass school. I can't wait till my ass graduate and I can do my hustling full time." He mumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha got up and headed towards the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He headed towards his closet and put on a red and black Sean John t-shirt with a white wife beater underneath and a pair of black Sean John pants with some red, black, and white Air Force ones. He grabbed his bandana and put it in his back pocket. He grabbed his backpack and keys and headed downstairs to his car.

Inuyasha was now a senior. He made a promise to his mom at her funeral that he would finish high school for her. That was one thing he knew that she wanted him to do.

He put his stuff in the back of the car and sped off.

As Inuyasha darted in and out of traffic, his cell phone began to ring.

"What it do Miroku." Inuyasha said as he answered his phone.

"Nothing much but I need a ride to school. My car is still in the shop." Miroku said.

"Ah'ight I ma swing up there in bout 10 minutes." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha did a U-turn and headed towards Miroku house.

Miroku was still the same nigga that Inuyasha knew, but the guy just went female crazy all of a sudden. He was pulling girls from left and right. Inuyasha was like damn this nigga doing it like that.

Inuyasha pulled into the drive way and blew his horn. Miroku opened the front door and quickly ran to the car.

"Appreciate it man." Miroku said closing the door and slapping hands with Inuyasha.

"No problem man. I got cha." Inuyasha said as he pulled out of the drive way and sped off.

"Hey did you do yo homework for Ms. Hitomi class?" Miroku asked.

"Don't tell me yo ass forgot to do it." Inuyasha said looking over at him.

"See what happen was. I was taking to this girl I just met. Her name is Sango and she is so damn fine. I think she might be the one." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"You say that about every female you get wit." Inuyasha said.

Miroku laughed. "Naw man this one different. She makes me wanna change my ways ya know. Quit being a playa and be a one woman guy." Miroku said.

"Damn this female got you whipped and well trained and yall probably ain't even dating." Inuyasha laughed. "But if you feel that strongly about the girl. Go on and handle yo business."

"Oh trust me I am." Miroku said with a grin on his face.

The two of them pulled up into the school parking lot and got out. A bunch of students were outside chilling and talking to their friends

Inuyasha got out and saw several of his homeboys chilling by their cars. Bankotsu and Suikotsu walked towards them.

"Wuz up yall." Bankotsu said slapping hands with them.

"Nothing much." Inuyasha said.

The first bell rang and the group headed towards their first period class. Everyone was sitting down talking to the other students waiting for Ms. Hitomi to walk in.

"Hey sexy." Kikyo Hoshino said as she whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend for the past 4 months. She had long black hair that she kept in a ponytail. She had slanted brown eyes that made it seem that she was mean. She had apricot colored skin and long smooth legs and a nice figure.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Kikyo asked.

"I had some stuff that I needed to take care of." Inuyasha said.

Ms. Hitomi walked in and the class settled down.

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student. Come on in Kagome." She said softly.

The girl slowly walked in the class with a nervous look on her face.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi. She just transferred here. I want yall to make her feel comfortable at this school." She said. "Kagome take a seat next to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at the girl and she walked past him. Both of their eyes met. Inuyasha closely examined her body and was quite impressed. She wore a turquoise silk blouse that exposed a little of her cleavage and hugged her body right. She had on a pair of blue jean apple bottoms that shaped her already round ass. She was cream colored and had long wavy hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She had a beautiful set of brown eyes and a cute face.

"DAMN she fine." One of the boys name Koga yelped from the back.

Kagome had a slight blush on her face and took her seat.

The class period went by rather fast and it was already time for their second period.

Kagome gathered her stuff and looked at her schedule with a confused expression on her face.

"You look lost." Said a familiar voice from behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and was elated to see her best friend Sango standing beside her.

"Sango." Kagome said happily as she hugged her friend.

"Girl why didn't you tell me that you were moving over this way?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"And ruin the surprise. Now that wouldn't be any fun would it." Kagome said.

Sango laughed. "So what's your next period?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her schedule. "It's history." Kagome said.

"That's with me. Come let's get to class before Mr. Totosasi starts tripping" Sango said.

The two of them walked into their class just before the bell rang.

XXXX

Inuyasha and Kikyo were skipping their next class period and was in the unused Chemistry class making out.

Kikyo was kissing Inuyasha on the lips passionately as he held onto her waist not wanting to let her go. She slightly parted her lips giving Inuyasha access to explore her mouth for his liking.

Inuyasha kissed her roughly as he felt his dick tighten in his pants and it was lying on top of Kikyo's thigh.

"I see that your soldier down there is standing in full attention." Kikyo joked.

"Oh it's just getting started." Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear. He bent down and started to unbutton her blouse with his teeth as he roamed his hand down to her skirt and started to massage her clit. Kikyo let out a shutter of pleasure as he was slowly pushing his finger in and out.

He finally unbuttons her blouse completely showing her full erected nipples looking at him. He began to slowly kiss them to her liking know how to make her moan his name without putting that much effort in it. He fondles his tongue around the nipple and start to suck and bite on them. As he continues to lap around Kikyo's clit with his fingers.

Kikyo is squirming on the floor as her juices pour out of her and trickle down her leg. She can feel the orgasm pushing its way out like a wave. Inuyasha slows himself down not wanting her to cum just yet.

"Unzip my pants." Inuyasha told Kikyo as he continued to suck on her breast. Kikyo hurries and unzips his pants showing a 10 inch Inuyasha standing in full attention. Inuyasha pulls the rest of Kikyo's skirt off and puts the tip of his dick on her clit. He grabs her booty with both of his hands and slide in all the way.

Kikyo lets out a loud moan as she gripped Inuyasha's back with her hands and pulls him deeper inside of her.

"Ahh shit Inuyasha that's my spot." Kikyo cried as they both came long and hard.

Kikyo was breathing hard as she laid there like a rag doll. Inuyasha started planting kissed all over Kikyo's body.

"Did you enjoy that lil quickie?" Inuyasha said seductively in her ear.

"Uh huh." She said still out of breath.

"Good." Inuyasha said. He looked up at the clock and saw that they only had about 15 more minutes until the bell ring. He got up and pulled up his pants and zipped them up. Kikyo pulled up her skirt and buttoned her blouse.

The two of them started kissing until the bell rang for their next class.

XXXX

Well that's it wit that chapter. I had to give yall a mild lemon. I know that it wasn't much but I hope that yall enjoyed it. I promise I will update more often on this story. So just wait. It's gonna get better. Much Love

Bri


	3. First day at school

Wuz up yall this ya girl Brittany. Me appreciate all the reviews that I am getting from you all. Yall showin' me some love. Well I hope that yall are enjoying this story. So I ma holla at yall later. Let's continue wit the story.

Bangin'

Chapter Two

Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria next to Sango. The school was pretty big compared to Kagome's old high school and it seems that Kagome was taking a liking to her new school.

"This school is so big." Kagome said biting into her slice of pizza.

"Yeah but you'll get use to it." Sango said.

A boy walked over towards Sango and took a seat next to her. Kagome looked at the boy. He had short black hair that he kept in a ponytail. He had a nice cream colored complexion and had a cute set of brown eyes and a cute smile. He wore a white muscle t-shirt that showed his well defined muscles. He had on some phat farm pants and some air force ones on.

"Wuz up Sango." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Miroku." Sango said with a smile on her face also.

"Who's he?" Kagome asked

"Oh my bad, Miroku this is my best friend Kagome. Kagome this is a friend of mine Miroku." Sango said introducing the two.

Kagome and Miroku both shock hands.

"Nice to me cha Kagome." Miroku said.

"Same here." Kagome said with a smile.

"So where is yo homeboy at?" Sango asked.

"Who?" Miroku said raising a brow.

"Inuyasha Tashio." Sango said.

"Oh him. He's with his girlfriend Kikyo." Miroku glanced at Kagome. "Hey you kinda look like my homeboy girlfriend."

Sango spit out the juice that she was drinking. "What did you say?" Sango asked.

"She kinda looks like Kikyo." Miroku said.

"Hell naw. She don't look like that bitch." Sango yelled.

"Look like who?" Kagome asked obviously confused.

"He said that you look like this dumb female name Kikyo that his homeboy goes with." Sango said.

"You don't see the similarities?" Miroku asked.

"Nope. That was an insult Miroku. How could you say that she look like her. Kikyo is a tipdrill. Yall know it must be her body cause it ain't her face." Sango said.

Miroku started to laugh. "Yeah you right. My bad." Miroku said.

"So how does this girl look like?" Kagome asked now curious.

"Oh she about 5'7. She got long black hair that stops at her ass. She got pretty brown eyes and she a freak." Miroku said.

"And that's completely different from Kagome. She's a good girl." Sango said.

"There go Inuyasha over there." Miroku said.

Miroku called Inuyasha over to where they were sitting at. Inuyasha saw him and walked towards them.

"Wuz up kinfolk." Inuyasha said slapping hands with Miroku.

"Where was yo ass at man? You missed second period." Miroku said.

"Oh me and Kikyo skipped." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Me and her had to take care of some business."

"Don't tell me that yall fucked." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Hey what else would I do? She is my girlfriend ain't she?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome got up and went to out her tray in the trash. She was stopped by a boy with turquoise eyes.

"What's your name sexy?" he said looking at her as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes.

"Uh it's Kagome. Kagome Higurahsi." Kagome said shyly.

"Well Kagome are you a new student at this school?" he asked.

"Yes I just transferred here today." Kagome said.

"You know what Kagome your kinda cute. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No I can't have a boyfriend. I'm trying to concentrate on my school work." She said.

"Oh, well if you change your mind. I'll be here." He said as he walked off. Before leaving he stopped and turned around. "By the way my name is Koga Wolf if you were wondering."

A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she turned her head from his stare. She looked in the direction of where Sango and the others were sitting to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her intensely.

Inuyasha seemed unphased and kept his stare on Kagome causing her to shiver a bit.

Sango and Miroku continued to talk unaware of the attention Inuyasha was giving Kagome.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome asked him.

"You got a problem with me staring at you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No it's just-

"Good then you'll get over it." Inuyasha said.

The lunch bell rang and all the students left the cafeteria and headed to their next class period.

The day went by rather quickly and it was already time to go. Kagome gathered her things and waited for Sango by her locker.

"You ready Sango." Kagome said as she approached Sango.

"Yeah girl. I can't wait to see this new house of yours. I bet its bigger than the last one." Sango said.

"Yeah it is." Kagome said with a smile.

Both Sango and Kagome walked to her house.

"Sango wuz up with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked on their way home.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well do you like him or something cause it's kinda obvious that he likes you." Kagome said.

"Are you serious you can tell that he likes me?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yeah so what's going on with you two?" Kagome asked again.

"Well he likes me. We have been talking on the phone for a couple of months now. I don't want to rush things between us because I don't want to mess up our friendship." Sango said.

"But do you want to go with him?" Kagome asked.

"I do but its just he is known to go with girls just to fuck them. I don't want to be just another female that he wants to fuck it's gotta be deeper than that. That's why I don't want to jump in a relationship like that." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head in agreement. The two of them approached Kagome's house and Sango couldn't believe her eyes. It was huge.

"Damn girl this is like a dang mansion." Sango gaped at the house.

Kagome laughed as the two of them walked inside the house.

"Mom I'm home" Kagome called out.

Ms. Higurashi stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome. Is that Sango?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah it's her. She was surprised that I was coming to her school." Kagome said.

"This is a nice place you got here Ms. Higurahsi." Sango said.

"Thank you Sango. How is your father doing? Are things okay at home?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah their good. Kohaku is being a pain in the butt. But other than that things are cool at home." Sango said.

"That's good to hear." Ms. Higurashi said as she walked back into the kitchen.

The two of them headed upstairs to Kagome's room.

It was a nice size. She had her queen size bed. Her dresser, night stand, desk, bookshelf. With a 21 inch TV and DVD/VCR player.

"I ma tell Kohaku yall moved over here. He gonna be over here all the time playing with Souta." Sango said.

"They kinda remind me of us." Kagome said.

"Yeah but we were cuter." Sango said.

The two of them talked for hours about all the stuff that they had missed during their absences.

XXXX

Inuyasha walked into his house. He set his backpack down and looked through his phone that had some messages

"_Hey Inuyasha this is Bankotsu. The gang wanted to know if we gotta deliver those packages to that nigga Chiro. Call me when you get this message." _

He listened to the next message.

"_Hey sexy this is Kikyo. Just wanted to know if you can come by my house. I want to spend some more time with you. You are always busy and we never get to spend time with each other. I'll talk to you later on. Love you boo._

Inuyasha chunked his phone on the couch and headed upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and ran him some water. He had to clear his head of some shit and he didn't feel like being fucked with right now.

Inuyasha stepped into the shower and let the water hit his body. Lately things had been going a little hectic in the Killer 7. People were messing up the flow of things and that could cause unwanted attention in their direction. Especially from the FEDS. He didn't have time trying to stay low for a while. That was cutting in from the profit and he be pissed off if the money stopped coming in.

After taking a 20 minute shower. Inuyasha turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into his room and put on some sweat pants and a white t-shirt. His hair wasn't completely dried so water dripped on his t-shirt.

The house phone rang and Inuyasha ran to get it.

"Hello." Inuyasha answered.

"Yo boss. That nigga Chiro saying that if he don't get those packages he gonna get the police involved." Bankotsu said on the other line.

"What? That mutha fucka bet not get them involved or it might cost him his life." Inuyasha seethed through his teeth. "Where yall all?"

"Me, Suikotsu, and Heiten are at the base." Bankotsu said.

"Ah'ight stay put. I ma be up over there in 5." Inuyasha said hanging up.

Inuyasha was pissed off. If there was one ting he didn't like was when a nigga tried to blackmail his ass. He walked up in his room put on his vest and put on his jordans. He reached in his desk and pulled out a .22 and headed on out.

XXXX

Well that 's it wit that chapter. Things will be explained on some of the next chapters. I hope that yall enjoyed this chapter. So I ma holla at yall later.

Much Love.

Bri.


	4. Awkward Encounter

Hey yall me appreciate all the reviews that I am getting. I'm glad that yall are enjoying this story. Well let's continue wit it.

Bangin'

Chapter Three

Inuyasha was speeding in and out of traffic. He had to reach his destination in time to carry out the plan that he had to run through with some of the members of Killer 7

The sun was setting and Bankotsu and the others were waiting patiently for Inuyasha to arrive.

"What time did he say that he would be here?" Suikotsu asked.

"He said that he would be here in 5. We just gotta chill until he gets here." Bankotsu said.

Car lights were shining brightly in front of Bankotsu and Suikotsu' faces. They knew that it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped out of the car and slapped hands with them.

"Come let's go inside so we can try to straighten some of this stuff out." Inuyasha said as they walked inside the room.

Bankotsu cell phone had rang and he quickly answered it.

"Yeah."

"Bankotsu where is that damn Inuyasha at?" Chiro yelled angrily.

"He right over here. You want talk to him?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah put his butt on the phone." He yelled again.

Bankotsu handed the phone over to Inuyasha.

"Hello." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha Tashio. Where is my package? I thought we had a deal. I give you 10g's if you brought me the package. Don't tell me that you are trying play me." Chiro said angrily.

"Naw I ain't tryna play you. What's this I hear about you getting the police involve wit this if I don't come through." Inuyasha said.

"If it has to go that route than yeah I will get the police involve Inuyasha. We all know that you wouldn't want to end up behind bars now would ya. Your mother would be so disappointed in you if she knew what her son was doing." He said laughing.

Inuyasha seethed through his teeth getting angrier by the second hearing this son of a bitch disrespecting his mother like that.

"So Inuyasha am I gonna get my package or not?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah your gonna get your package Chiro. Count on it." Inuyasha said with a small smirk on his face.

"Alright then meet me in 20 minutes at the usual spot. Don't keep me waiting." Chiro said hanging up.

"So wuz up. What's the game plan?" Suikotsu asked.

"Everybody gets strapped up. We gotta take care of some business with that nigga Chiro." Inuyasha said.

The boys gather some of their heat knowing that Chiro was a grimey bastard. Inuyasha picked up the package and handed it to Hiten. They all left the area and got into the gang's Expedition and drove off to the designated spot.

Chiro was waiting for about 15 minutes on Inuyasha's arrival. He pulled out a cigarette and took several puffs of it.

"All I know is that lil punk better have my package." Chiro said to himself.

After waiting for another 15 minutes Inuyasha and the others had pulled up in the parking lot and saw Chiro sitting at a near by bench

Chiro wasn't what he made himself to be. He had to be at least 29 years old. He had black hair that he kept trimmed. He was short and stubby. Only weighing 204 pounds and a height of 5'11. He had a mustache and a beard that he barely paid attention to and was a light cream color.

Inuyasha and the rest of them walked over to Chiro.

"You're late. I told you to be here in 20 minutes. I waited for half an hour." Chiro sadi with anger in his voice.

"Better late than never." Inuyasha said.

"Oh so you're a smart ass huh?" Chiro said raising a brow.

"Let's get back to business. You got my money?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. All I wanna know is of you got my package?" Chiro said.

Inuyasha motioned for Hiten to bring the package to him.

"Show me the money first." Inuyasha said.

Chiro reached in his pocket and grabbed his money clip. He slowly counted until it was 5,000.

"Now that you see the money hand over the package." Chiro said.

Inuyasha nodded for Hiten to give him the package. A large smile came across Chiro's face.

"Pleasure doing business with you Inuyasha. I will take my leave." Chiro said.

"Where's my money?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh I won't be giving you it. And don't try anything because you may not notice but you are surrounded by my men. One wrong move and it could be your last." Chiro said casually.

"You son of a…

"Now Inuyasha that wouldn't be wise for you to call me that." Chiro said. "Have a nice day." He got in his car and slowly drove off.

After he was out of sight Chiro's men left the scene.

"Man that's some fucked up shit." Bankotsu said.

"Foreal how that nigga gon play you like that?" Hiten said.

Inuyasha walked up to a wall and punched it several times until his knuckle began to bleed but he continued to punch some more.

"Boss calm down." Suikotsu said.

Inuyasha let out a low growl and Suikotsu backed away.

After 10 minutes of hitting the wall Inuyasha had finally stopped.

"Come on let's get out of here." Inuyasha said.

They all got into the car and drove off.

Inuyasha all slapped hands with them and drove off to his apartment. He was pissed off. That mutha fucka had used him in coming so that he wouldn't have to pay. Inuyasha was gon get his ass. But he had to calm down before he did something that he would regret.

"Shit fuck that. I ma deal with that nigga ASAP." Inuyasha said.

He walked in his house and sat on the couch closing his eyes. He had to get him some sleep. If he didn't he knew that he would go crazy.

He closed his eyes feeling the effects of sleep coming over him. Within 5 minutes he was asleep.

XXXX

The next morning.

Inuyasha was laid across the couch sleeping. He hadn't realized that someone was beating on his front door. He opened his eyes slowly and let out a yawn.

"Inuyasha open up the damn door." Said the familiar voice.

Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door. He opened it to see two large melons in his face.

"My face is up here." Kikyo said.

"I like it better right here." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"You would of gotten some of this if you would've came by yesterday. I was waiting for you but you never showed up." Kikyo said with a pout.

"Sorry bout that but ya know I can make it up." He said pulling her closer to him and closing the door from behind.

"And what might that be?" Kikyo said raising her eyebrow and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This." Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips passionately causing Kikyo to shiver from his touch.

He pressed his body against hers pinning her on the floor. He grabbed her thigh and swung it around her waist. He then began to reach up her blouse touching her soft and tender breast.

She let out a soft moan pf pleasure as she slipped her tongue into his mouth indulging her self in his wonderful taste.

Kikyo sucked on his bottom lip and he bit on her top.

Kikyo broke the kiss and smiled at him.

Inuyasha smiled back and looked up at the clock. "Damn we better get going. We only got 20 minutes before school starts." Inuyasha said.

"I'll wait down here until your ready." Kikyo said straightening herself up.

Inuyasha took him a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He put on a red and black South Pole t-shirt and some black Cuggi jeans. He put on his red, black, and white Jordan's. He grabbed his bandana and his princess cut earring and headed downstairs.

"Ohh, looking sexy baby." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha smirked at her and picked up his backpack and the two of them headed off to school.

XXXX

Kagome was heading down street walking to school. She wore a black and pink baby phat t-shirt that hugged her body right. She had on a black jean baby phat skirt that stopped at her thigh exposing her beautiful smooth legs. She had on her pink and black air force ones and had on some cute pink earrings.

She walked up inside the building and headed towards her first period.

Going through the hallways it was crowed making it difficult for Kagome to get by. She accidentally bumped into someone making their books fall to the ground.

"Damn bitch look what you did." Kikyo spat out.

"I'm sorry it was an accident let me help you." Kagome said nervously.

"You better help since you were the one who knocked them down." Kikyo said.

Kagome reached over to pick them up and was sent face first to the ground.

"Opps I'm sorry I forgot that you were down there." Kikyo laughed.

Kagome quickly picked them up and handed them to her.

Her gaze went to a set of amber eyes. It was him the boy that was looking at her yesterday.

"Come on babe let's go." Kikyo said tugging on Inuyasha's arm. He followed suit but continue to stare at Kagome.

The two of them stares lingered as they disappeared in the distance.

XXXX

Well that's it wit this chapter. I wonder what's gonna happen with Kagome and Inuyasha. Hope you like this update. Much Love

Bri.


	5. Stolen Kiss

Thanks for all the reviews. Glad to know that yall are enjoying this lil story. So let's get on with it.

Bangin'

Chapter Four

Kagome walked into her first class period. She saw Sango sitting next to Miroku and headed in their direction.

"Hey guys." Kagome said taking a seat.

"Hey Kagome. Glad to see ya." Sango said.

"So that makes 2 classes that we have together." Kagome said.

Sango smiled. She was wearing a white and blue Christian Dior shirt and some white pants with some white k-swiss.

Inuyasha walked in the classroom and headed straight towards Miroku.

"Wuz up man." Inuyasha said slapping hands with him.

"Nothing much man." Miroku said turning to face him.

Inuyasha took a seat behind Kagome. Kagome tensed up.

"This is ridiculous. I have him in almost all of my classes. What is this guy's problem?" Kagome asked herself.

"Man Miroku I gotta talk to you about some stuff." Inuyasha said.

"Stuff like what?" Miroku asked.

"My pastime." Inuyasha said. "Chiro done pissed me off."

Miroku turned his head raising a brow.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I'll tell you about it later I don't want to upset anyone's virgin ear's." he said looking over at Kagome.

Miroku nodded and turned around.

Kagome had a confused expression on her face.

"What were they talking about?" Kagome said to herself.

The first period went by fast and the bell and the bell and rung for class to be released.

Miroku and Inuyasha went to their usual places and saw Bankotsu and Hiten waiting for them.

"So what happen last night?" Miroku asked staring at Hiten.

"That nigga Chiro pulled a fast one with us." Hiten said.

"What cha mean he pulled a fast one?" Miroku said.

"He called talking smack saying that if we don't deliver the package he gonna get the police involved. So we go there and Inuyasha he give him what he wants expecting to get his 5g's and leave but this nigga wanna have his men aim they guns at us so he wouldn't have to pay." Hiten said.

"Are you serious that nigga did that?" Miroku asked.

"Yep cuz he a pussy ass nigga. Bit it's all good though. I got him. Believe me he gonna wish he never messed with Inuyasha Tashio." Inuyasha growled to himself.

"So what you gonna do?" Miroku asked.

"I ma get him. Just gonna chill for a while. But I ma get him trust me on that one." Inuyasha said.

"I saw you were with Kikyo when you arrived here at school. Yall must've fucked last night cause you were pretty angry last night did you release some of that anger on her when yall was fucking?" Bankotsu said laughing.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah I was too pissed last night and she came this morning beating on my door like she lost her mind. So I answered the door and her breast was staring me in my face. I was like damn. That girl is a sex fiend foreal." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"You're the on that got her like that." Hiten said.

"What can I say; I am the best in bed." Inuyasha said.

"See now you a male hoe." Miroku said laughing.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "We ain't gonna talk about male hoes Miroku. I can recall you fucking three females at the same time." Inuyasha said.

"That ain't hoing that's skills." Miroku said laughing.

Both Bankotsu and Hiten started laughing too.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Whatever you say man. Whatever you say."

"Come on let's get to class before they think that we are skipping." Hiten said.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

They all went their separate ways as they headed off to class. Inuyasha walked into his next class period to see that it was the same as usual. His teacher was reading some new book and didn't care what the class was doing as long as they weren't disturbing him.

Inuyasha saw a familiar face. It was that girl that Kikyo had knocked down in the hallway. She was sitting in the back by herself.

Kagome looked up to see him walking down the aisle.

"Not him again. This is my fourth class with him." Kagome thought to herself as she tried to hide herself from behind the book she was reading.

Inuyasha took a seat behind her and just stared at the back of her neck.

"This female is tryna hide from me. This should be fun." He said to himself.

Kagome felt someone's eyes piercing through her like crazy. She slowly turned her head around only to see a pair of amber eyes staring at her. She quickly turned around and buried her face in her book.

"Does this guy have a staring problem? He is always staring at me. Does he like me or something?" Kagome asked herself.

Inuyasha leaned over until his breath was touching her ear. "So what's your problem female? You seem tense that I am behind you. Do you have a problem with me being around you?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear that caused Kagome to shiver in her spine.

"No…. it's nothing." Kagome said shyly.

"So you ain't gonna say anything if I keep staring at you from time to time?" Inuyasha asked moving closer to her.

"N.. no I'm not." Kagome said nervously.

"Alright then." Inuyasha said as he bit down on her ear.

"Owww." Kagome said as she quickly placed her hand on her ear and turned to face him.

"Why did you do that for?" Kagome asked still nervous.

"Hmph, don't worry about it." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome turned around in her seat and continued with her book massaging the bruise that she sustained from his bite.

The school day had gone by fast and it was time for them to head on home. Kagome placed her stuff in her backpack and thought to herself.

"I have five classes with that boy. This is crazy. What's that guy's problem? Why did he have to be in my classes and worse why did he bite me on my ear?" Kagome asked herself. "I also have a class with that girl that he was with. At least it's one class. She is mean. I wonder if she was just showing off because that boy was there. I don't even know his name."

Kagome shook her head and headed home.

XXXX

Inuyasha was still in the school building talking with Miroku and Hiten.

"So what cha got planned for tonight?" Hiten asked.

"I ma talk with Sango. I think we gonna get together foreal. She is so damn sexy. She is my baby." Miroku said.

"This girl done got him sprung and they ain't even dating." Hiten said.

"Foreal." Inuyasha agreed.

"What about you two what cha gonna do tonight?" Miroku asked.

"I got a date with Yura. She been complaining about me not spending any time with her so I ma be over there tonight." Hiten said.

"I ma chill at home like I always do and get some of these other packages ready for some other customers." Inuyasha said. "I ma holla at yall later."

"Alright. Bye Inuyasha." The two of them said slapping hands with him.

Inuyasha got into his car and drove off. His cell phone had rang and it was an unknown number. He turned his cell phone off and threw it in the passenger side. He headed down to the base and decided to go on and get the stuff ready.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked several doors that led to the room.

"Man we gon need to find another location." Inuyasha said as he walked up to a fireproof cabinet and unlocked it.

"Damn this bag is getting fatter by the day." Inuyasha said picking up the bag and placing it on the couch. He evenly measured it all and put them in plastic bags. He got up and went into another room and grabbed some other necessary items.

After spending an hour putting the stuff in their proper places, Inuyasha put them back in the cabinet and locked up.

He headed to his car and drove home.

He walked into his house and sat down on the couch. He looked at a picture of him and his mom.

"Damn I miss her. I wish I could've gotten there in time and saved her. She would've still been here with me." Inuyasha said as he stared at the picture.

"I guess I gotta thug it out. She wouldn't want me to be sad over some shit like that." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Kagome was sitting down in her room talking to Sango on the phone.

"Tonight Miroku is coming over. I am so nervous I don't know what to do. Should I dress casually or wear something sexy?" Sango asked looking through her closet.

"Wear something that makes you feel comfortable in." Kagome replied.

"Yeah I should do that. Don't wanna wear something that is all up in my ass." Sango said and Kagome laughed.

"You is a trip Sango." Kagome said. "So do you think he is gonna ask you out?"

"I don't know. He was saying that he likes my company and that I am a good friend but he didn't say anything about wanting a girlfriend." Sango said. "Maybe he's not interested in me." Sango said.

"Don't say that you have a great personality and you are pretty and nice sweet. What guy wouldn't like that?" Kagome said.

"Yeah I just wonder sometimes. That's all." Sango said.

The two of them talked for 30 more minutes and got off the phone when Miroku had arrived.

Kagome was looking out the window. Staring at the stars that filled the sky.

"Wow out here you can see the stars a lot." Kagome said.

She rubbed her ear where that boy had bit down on.

"He bit down on my ear as if he knew that I wasn't gonna say anything. Who is he anyway?" Kagome asked as she continues to ponder about what he did.

Kagome mom knocked on the door and Kagome opened the door.

"Kagome honey I ma need you to go to the store for me. Is that alright with you?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Sure mom. What do you need?" Kagome asked.

"Some bread, butter, eggs, and milk." Ms. Higurashi said as she handed her the money.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes Kagome said as she grabbed her shoes and headed outside.

XXXX

Inuyasha was sleeping when he heard the distinctive ring of his cell phone.

He reached over to get it. "Hello." He said a little groggily.

"Inuyasha just the man I was looking for." Said the voice.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot my voice. This is Chiro." He said.

Inuyasha quickly sat up with anger in his eyes but maintained his composure. "What is it Chiro I was sleep."

"Oh my bad but I ma need you to bring me another package. I already went through the other one already and I need to get another one." He said.

"I don't know Chiro." Inuyasha said pretending to be concerned. "Last time you didn't pay and you had your men strapped with guns. How do I know that I ma get my money?" Inuyasha asked.

"See Inuyasha that was just a little procedure to see if you would go crazy or not. Seeing that you passed I wont need my man tonight. I ma be by myself. I promise." Chiro said.

"Alright." Inuyasha said.

"Meet me at the Heilin Supermarket in 10." Chiro said hanging up.

Inuyasha put down the phone and smirked to himself. He was glad that he decided to bring one of the packages just in case. He ran upstairs and put on a black tall tee, some black pants and put on a black hoody. He ran downstairs and grabbed the package and got into his car. He made sure that his .375 was in the glove department and sped off to pay Chiro a lil visit.

Kagome had gathered all the stuff that her mother had told her to get along with some snacks that candy had brought. She was standing in the line waiting for them to ring up her items.

Something had caught her attention when she saw somebody in all black attire. Kagome closely looked at the person but nothing came to mind.

Finally she was in front of the line and the store clerk checked her items.

"That would be 8.76." she said.

Kagome handed her the 10 and received hr change.

"1.34 is your change. Here's your receipt and have a nice day." She said with a smile.

Kagome nodded and left the cash register.

Kagome saw the same person disappear in the shadows. For some odd reason Kagome followed in the same direction.

"What are you doing? You need to take your butt back home and stop being so nosy." Her mind told her.

Kagome shook her head and continue to follow the person. She was in a dark alley and she heard some voices.

"Good to see you." Chiro said. "I got the money with me foreal this time and I ma throw in a extra 10g's in it. So you got 15 g's in all."

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he handed him the money and grabbed the package. Before Chiro could turn around and leave Inuyasha pointed the gun in his head.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Chiro asked nervously.

"Nigga you done got me fucked up. You did this shit several times and you are about to pay for what you owe." Inuyasha said.

"Come on Inuyasha don't do this. I didn't mean to keep the money from you but I didn't have it so I had to stall." Chiro said.

"Well too bad. See you in the afterlife." Inuyasha said as he shot him 3 times in the head.

Chiro fell to the ground with blood oozing out of his head profusely.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Inuyasha said as he reached in his pocket and grabbed another 5g's that was in his pocket. Inuyasha walked away. Kagome was shock. She had just witnessed a murder. She wanted to move but her legs gave way making her collapse right in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl. It was the same girl that he be seeing at school. A small smirk crept on his face. Kagome tried to get up and run but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall pressing his body against hers.

Kagome let out a scream but was put on hold when she felt his lips crash against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her roughly yet passionately on the lips. He kissed her for at least 10 seconds and pulled his lips off of hers and whispered in her ear.

"Don't you say anything about this or I might have to kill you." Inuyasha whispered in a tone of voice that she wouldn't be able to decipher.

She nodded her head up and down. He bends down and captured her lips again. "Here's for your cooperation." He said as he pulled out a g and handed it to her.

He quickly fled off leaving a confused look on her face.

She stared in the direction that he left in. "Who was that guy?" Kagome asked herself.

XXXX

Well that's it with that chapter. I hope that yall like this chapter. I had to give yall a update. Well I ma holla at yall later.

Much Love,

Bri


	6. Kept Secret

Hey everybody. Me appreciate all the reviews that I am getting from you all. Thanks for showing your interest in this story. Well enough of all that talking let's continue with the story.

Bangin'

Chapter Five

Inuyasha had walked into his house and took off the hoody that he had on. He pulled out his gun and placed it on the table in front of him. It was good that he had finally got rid of that damn bastard. He loved the fact that the blood was dripping from his head. Then he thought about the girl who witnessed what he had done.

"I wonder if the wench is gonna keep her mouth shut. I ma have to keep a close eye on her." Inuyasha said as he headed upstairs to take him a hot shower. All the events left him feeling dirty. He quickly undressed himself and stepped into the shower as the warm water hit his face and other parts of his body. After spending 25 minutes in the shower, he reached for the knob and turned it off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he walked into his room. He looked in his drawer and put on a white muscle t-shirt and some black sweat pants on. He pulled the covers back in his bed and fell asleep.

XXXX

The next morning came by fast. Kagome was still asleep. She didn't hear the indistinctive sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She opened her eyes slowly looking outside the window. She let out a soft yawn as her head was still attached to the soft pillow.

"I don't feel like going to school. I just wanna sleep in and relax." Kagome thought to herself.

She stood up and let out a stretch. She rubbed away the sleep that was still occupying her eyes as she headed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and undressed herself. She stepped inside and let the water hit her face. Her mind was spinning in confusion. She had witness a man get murdered. She knew that she should've just went on home but she had to be nosy. She touched her lips with her index finger and circled around her lips.

"Who was that guy? He stole my first kiss too." Kagome said to herself. "And he gave me $1,000 dollars if I keep my mouth shut. What have I gotten myself into?' Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she finished taking her shower. She jumped out of the shower and covered herself with a towel. She walked towards her closed looking for an outfit to put on. She put on a blue v-neck shirt that fitted her upper body right with a black jean baby phat skirt. She put on some flip-flops and grabbed her ankle bracelet and tied it around her ankle. She brushed her hair back making it look fuller and grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

There was a sweet aroma filling the room and Kagome's mouth watered.

"Mom what's that delicious smell?" Kagome asked setting her backpack down.

"Oh good morning honey. I fixed you all some breakfast." Ms. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter. She had fixed some sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and grits. Anything you could think of it was there.

"Man this looks so good." Kagome said as she grabbed a plate and started to pile food on her plate. Souta came downstairs wearing a grey Nike t-shirt and blue jean pants with his black and grey air force ones.

"Aww you look so cute Souta." Kagome said as she sat her plate down and pinched his cheeks.

"Stop it Kagome." Souta complained trying to escape his sister's grasp.

"Well Souta honey you do look adorable." Ms. Higurashi agreed with her daughter.

"Mom boys ain't supposed to be cute. I am just dressed like a g." Souta said/

Kagome and her mother laughed.

"Alright son you can be a g." Ms. Higurashi said laughing a bit.

"Mom you know that Souta isn't like that he is too sweet." Kagome said.

"Hey I am just trying to fit in." Souta said. "Nobody wants to be friends with a punk."

"Kohaku didn't care now did he and besides I'm sure that the kids at your school would probably look up to you if you just act like yourself and get rid of the tough guy act." Kagome said.

"You really think so Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Of course I do." Kagome said smiling at her brother.

"Alright. Well I better get to school I don't want to be late." Souta said as he grabbed him some food and put them in a container and headed out the door.

"Yeah I better get going too mom." Kagome said finishing up on her food.

"Okay dear. Have a good day at school." Ms. Higurashi said as she waved good-bye/

Kagome left the house and headed towards school. Thoughts of the previous night came rushing to her head.

"What am I gonna do? This is some serious stuff." Kagome thought to herself. "Maybe I should just tell Sango. She'll know what to do."

XXXX

Inuyasha was lying across his bed snoring softly. The sun was shining directly on his face and he pulled the covers over his face to keep them from shining on his eyes. The sound of his alarm clock was ringing loudly and he sat up with an aggravated expression on his face. He turned to face the clock and pressed the snooze button. His opened his eyes and focused on the numbers.

"Damn." He murmured under his breath. "I over slept again." Inuyasha stood up and walked to his closet. He put on beige Versace t-shirt and some brown phat farm pants with some brown Tims. He grabbed his beige bandana and put his princess cut earring in his ear sprayed some Burberry Brit for men cologne on grabbed his backpack and keys and left the house.

"Shoot I wonder how the others gonna react when I tell them that I killed that bastard Chiro." Inuyasha thought to himself as he put his stuff in the car. He walked to the driver's side and started the car and drove off to school.

His cell phone rang and he looked at the number.

"Wuz up Miroku." Inuyasha said answering the phone.

"Where you at Inuyasha? Class is about to start and yo ass ain't in class yet." Miroku said.

"I'm on my way. I overslept. I had went to bed late last night." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. Man guess what I heard." Miroku said lowering his voice.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Somebody found that nigga Chiro dead this morning." Miroku said.

"Foreal no kidding." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah but they ain't got any leads to who could've done it." Miroku said.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha said.

"Well I better get off this phone before the teacher take it up and I be damned if I let them take it up. They can just gone on and send me to the office." Miroku said.

"Ah'ight. I ma be there in like 10 minutes." Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone. A small smirk crept on Inuyasha's face. "I guess this could get a lil interesting."

Inuyasha parked his car in the parking lot and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. He walked inside the building to be greeted by one of the assistant principal's.

"Tashio. Why are you arriving to school 15 minutes late?" he asked.

"I overslept." Inuyasha said walking off.

"Tashio don't walk away from me. I wasn't finish talking to you." He said with a low growl.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "You ain't gotta trip about it." Inuyasha said. "But I would lose the growl if I were you. You wouldn't want me to go crazy now would you?" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Go to class Tashio. I'll deal with you later." The assistant principal said as he walked in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked inside the classroom to see that things were a little crazy since the teacher wasn't in there.

"Bout time yo ass get here." Miroku said.

"Where the teacher at?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"They had a meeting but we had a sub be she left." Miroku said.

"Oh." Inuyasha said as he took his seat behind Kikyo.

"Hey beautiful." Inuyasha said whispering in Kikyo's ear.

She turned around with a smile on her face. She had on a blue sheer blouse with a denim jacket on. She had on some apple bottom pants and had her hair hanging down.

"Hey baby. I called you last night but you had your sell phone turned off." Kikyo said.

"Oh I had to do some things." Inuyasha said.

"Oh well are you gonna be busy tonight?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah. I gotta work." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo let a pout grace her lips.

"I'll make it up foreal." Inuyasha said as he leaned closer to her face. His lips just inches away from hers.

"You said that last time." Kikyo said.

"Well then I guess I ma have to double it then." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. She smiled and he leaned closer until his lips were on hers and he was kissing her roughly.

"Damn yall. Get a room." One of the boys yelled.

Inuyasha bit down on Kikyo lip making her let out a soft moan.

"You must really like it when I moan huh?" Kikyo smirked.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What you didn't know." Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo laughed as she turned around back in her desk.

In the corner of Inuyasha eye he saw Kagome. She was looking at him but didn't know that he saw her looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha said turning his head to face her.

She quickly shook her head and returned to reading the book that was on her desk.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. "I wonder if this wench knows if I was the one who killed Chiro." Inuyasha said to himself.

The class period went by fast and it was time for them to go to their next class.

Inuyasha text message Hiten, Miroku, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu to meet him in the Physics lab.

"Wuz up with the meeting?" Hiten asked as he took a seat on one of the stools.

"Inuyasha just said to meet him in the Physics lab after first period." Miroku said.

"I wonder what he needed to talk to us about." Suikotsu said.

Inuyasha walked into the room and all eyes were on him.

"Wuz up yall." Inuyasha said slapping hands with them.

"So what cha gotta talk about this time?" Miroku asked.

"As I can see yall already know about what happened to Chiro." Inuyasha said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well yall probably didn't know that I was the one responsible for his murder. I killed him last night." Inuyasha said.

They all stared at Inuyasha in silence. Finally after several seconds of silence Hiten spoke.

"You finally put that nigga to sleep?" he asked.

"Yep that nigga play too many games and I got fed up with it." Inuyasha said. "So he wanted me to deliver this package to him and I bought my .375 and left to go meet him. So we at the place where we were suppose to meet up at and he came by himself like he said. So I gave him the package and he gave me the money with some extra money in it. So he was about to leave and I hold the gun up to his head and he pleading like a lil bitch and I shot him point blank in the head 3 times." Inuyasha said.

"Damn nigga you got rid of that fool. The cops are trying to figure out what happen but they ain't got any leads." Bankotsu said.

"Of course they wouldn't. Plus I didn't leave any type of evidence with them to find. I made sure that I was covered so that they couldn't use any of that shit to trace my fingerprints or whatever they do." Inuyasha said.

"I wonder if his people know about this." Suikotsu asked.

"Who cares? Those bastards know not to step up to me after what I did to their boss." Inuyasha said.

"Well let's get to class. I ain't got time for my teacher to be yelling at me for being late." Suikotsu said.

"Ah'ight. I'll talk to yall later." Inuyasha said as he walked to class.

The rest of the day went by fast and it was almost time to go. Inuyasha was sitting in his fourth period class doing nothing.

Kagome was reading another book and was unaware that Inuyasha was leaning closer to her.

"Must be an interesting book huh?" Inuyasha said.

She let out a soft gasp and held the book to her chest. "What are you doing sneaking behind me like that?" Kagome asked.

"You have a problem with that?" Inuyasha said raising a brow.

"Yes… yes I do. I don't like it when people sneak behind me just to be nosy." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked at her as a thought crossed his mind. "This wench was doing the exact same thing last night." "Oh really." Inuyasha said staring at her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Just wondering how your lips would feel against mines that's all." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his lips.

Kagome face was turning red and she knew it. She quickly turned her head around hoping that he wouldn't see.

Inuyasha leaned over towards Kagome's ear and whispered. "Kagome I know something that you know too. But the question is will you keep your mouth shut?"

Kagome eyes widen in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

The bell rung and Inuyasha got up from his seat and left leaving a confused Kagome.

XXXX

Well that's it with that chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. But my computer was trippin and it wouldn't let me upload some new stuff. So I was devastated but me daddy got it fixed. So I'm ah'ight now. Well I should be updating soon. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I'll holla at yall later.

Much Love,

Bri.


	7. What tha

Wuz up yall man it's been a while but thanks for all the love yall been showing me. I know I haven't updated in a while but I got yall foreal. Appreciate the reviews yall showin ya girl some love. But let's get this story on and poppin'

Bangin'

Chapter Six

Kagome was standing there with a confused look on her face. She was still trying to understand what that boy meant on what he had said.

"What is he talking about?" Kagome thought to herself.

She shook her head and headed out the school building. She saw her best friend Sango walking by herself.

"Wait up Sango." Kagome said as she was running towards her.

Sango stopped and waited for Kagome to catch up.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said with a smile on her face.

Kagome was breathing heavily and shook her head. "What cha smiling about? Your way too happy." Kagome asked.

"What I can't smile just for the hell of it?" Sango asked.

"Come on Sango. I've been knowing you since we were little. I know when you have that look on your face that says something good just happen. Now talk." Kagome said.

"Man for someone who is sweet you sure are mean." Sango joked.

"I'm not mean. I'm sweet. But foreal what's with the smile?" Kagome asked.

"Your not gonna leave me alone unless I tell you huh?" Sango said.

"Looks like it." Kagome replied.

"I ma let you wait until we get to your house." Sango said with a smirk on her face.

"Sango come on." Kagome whined.

"You can wait for 10 minutes. Your house isn't that far from here." Sango said.

"That's no fair." Kagome said walking off and trying to get home quickly.

The two arrived at Kagome's house talking about other things.

"Mom I'm home." Kagome said as she closed the door from behind her.

"Mom's not here. She went to the grocery store. She said she be back in a couple of hours." Souta said sitting on the couch playing on his PS2.

"Alright." Kagome said.

"Hey Souta." Sango waved as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Sango I saw Kohaku at school today. We had fun." Souta said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Sango said. "He wants you to come spend the night. You think your mom will let you come over this weekend?"

"Yeah I'll ask her as soon as she gets home. Ohh I can't wait. I got this new video game and I can't wait to beat his butt in it." Souta said.

Sango laughed as she followed Kagome upstairs to her room.

"Your brother is getting cuter by the day. Your gonna have to keep them girls off of him when he gets older." Sango laughed.

"I know me and my mom were messing with him today. He wanted to look a rough and stuff but deep down he is still a little sweetie." Kagome said

"Just like you but you'll never change." Sango said.

"What can I say? I'm a good girl at heart." Kagome laughed. "So we are at my house. Now tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sango said acting as if she didn't know what Kagome was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. What's with the smile on your face? You are never this happy. Did something happen between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Sango sat on Kagome's bed and let out a huge sigh.

"Yes!!"

"Okay so what's going on with you two?" Kagome asked.

"Okay well we were talking and he was like Sango you know that me and you have known each other for a while now and I was like yeah. So he said well I want to take our relationship up a notch and that he wanted to be with me." Sango said with happiness in her voice.

"Ohmigosh Sango I can't believe that the two of you have finally hooked up. See I haven't even been at that school that long and I knew yall were gonna hook up." Kagome laughed.

"That's cause you are my best friend you are suppose to know." Sango laughed.

"So it's official yall go together or what?" Kagome asked.

"I ma tell him tomorrow before school starts. But I am excited. I really like Miroku he is a sweetie." Sango blushed.

"Love." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

The two of the girls talked for several hours and started on their homework from their classes.

XXXX

Inuyasha was sitting down on the couch in his living room watching TV. Nothing as usual was on and he was getting bored. He had already finished his homework. He stood up and decided to go work out. He went upstairs in a room that was down the hall from his master bedroom in which he worked out regularly.

He put on a muscle t-shirt and some sweat pants on. He walked over to his weights and sat under them adjusting the weights to the desired set. Pushing them off of the steel he began to push them up and down in swift motions.

"10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…" Inuyasha began to count the number of times that he was lifting the weights.

The phone had rung and Inuyasha had set the weights down to answer it.

"Wuz up." Inuyasha said.

"What it do boss man. We wanted to know if you wanted us to go on and make the rounds to Kyo as planned." Suikotsu asked.

"Yeah go on ahead without me. I'm exercising." Inuyasha said.

Suikotsu laughed. "Ah'ight. I'll hit you up once we get fished taking care of business with Kyo." Suikotsu said.

"Yo who with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's me, Bankotsu, Miroku and Hiten." Suikotsu said.

"Ah'ight. But make sure that yall are strapped we don't want nothing like what Chiro did to happen again." Inuyasha said.

"Got that boss. Holla at cha." Suikotsu said hanging up the phone.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said chunking the phone aside and continuing back to his exercising. He did 550 weighed lifts, 1000 push ups and 450 sits ups. Sweat was dripping from every aspect of his body and his muscle t-shirt was drenched. He heard a knock at the door and stood up to answer it.

He looked through the peep hole to see the pretty face of his girlfriend Kikyo. He opened the door and sat his face on top of her breast. "It's good to see you two." Inuyasha laughed.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and brought his face to hers. "Baby I haven't gotten the chance to spend time with you. I thought you said we were going to spend time with me." Kikyo said as a small pout graced her lips.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "I told you that I was gon make it up to you didn't I? And I never go back on my word." Inuyasha said looking in her eyes.

"But you've been so busy lately. I do have needs you know." Kikyo said still a little upset.

Inuyasha stepped closer to her rubbing his dick on her thigh. Kikyo raised a brow as she felt his hard dick up against her. "Seems to me that you already got him ready."

"Oh and I can do more." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face as he started to kiss the hem of her neck that was block by some type of clothing material.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo inside the house and closed the door from behind them. He pushed Kikyo down to the ground and captured her lips with his in an aggressive kiss. She let out a moan of pleasure as she parted her lips open giving Inuyasha access to move his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues lapped over each other in rhythmic motion dancing and indulging in the others taste. Inuyasha placed his hand firmly on Kikyo's left breast and squeezed it hard as he continued to kiss her roughly.

Kikyo let out a soft purr as she felt Inuyasha trace his hand around the outer portion of her breast making her want to scream from the sheer pleasure that he was giving her. He moved from her lips and slowly trailed down to her neck taking in her scent. She had a nice smell but he smelt better. He unbuttoned the blouse that Kikyo had on and exposed hard and erect nipples staring at him waiting for him to suck on them just the way they wanted him to.

Inuyasha lowered his head down towards Kikyo's ear and whispered raspy in her ear. "I see that you were really on a sex drought huh?" Inuyasha asked with a grin that was already formed around his lips.

She just nodded her head up and down not wanting to waste time. She wanted him to fuck her like crazy and she knew that he would do it perfectly too. Inuyasha stared at her breast for another five seconds; he lowered his mouth to the collarbone of her neck and trailed down with his tongue not missing a spot of pleasure to make the tip of her toes curl up. Inuyasha was now moving his tongue closer to her breast and was around the outside of her breast. He cupped her right breast with his hand tracing the outline of her breast with his claw and brushing his tongue against the soft bare skin of her nipple. Kikyo closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as her legs were beginning to tighten as his movements pick up. Inuyasha was sucking around the outside portion of Kikyo's breast making sure that he was in control. He felt her body beginning to tighten up and knew that she was gonna cum. He picked up his pace as he lapped over her breast in circular motions. Moving his tongue around the nipple he started to suck on them roughly and effectively. He heard Kikyo squeal in sheer pleasure as she grab hold of his head. He squeezed her other breast with his hand and began to thumb it with his fingers. Using his other hand to unzip her pants he slid them down to her ankles. He smelled the heat and how aroused she was. He could feel her wetness running down her leg. The smell made him go crazy.

"Do you want me to go ahead and finish this or keep going?" Inuyasha said lowly with his lips still on her breast.

"Whatever you want to do. My body is all yours." She said softly.

Inuyasha moved back to her collarbone sucking on her well toned skin. He eased his hand back towards Kikyo's panties and pushed them aside. He touched her wetness and she tightens around with her lips. Inuyasha smiled as he touched the outside of her clit. Positioning his two fingers on the tip of it he parted her lips opening them slightly for him to explore the vastness of her wetness even more. Inserting his fingers inside of her he played around with the lips of her clit. She let out a moan as he reached his way into her pussy.

"Oh… my….gosh….Inuyasha….what…are you doing… to …me?" Kikyo asked with each stroke that he was putting on her with only his finger.

He pressed against the walls of her pussy finally finding her spot. Touching it made Kikyo want to climb the walls and scream out his name.

"Damn Inuyasha baby this feels so good." She moaned in pure ecstasy as she came long and hard. Inuyasha took his hand out of her pussy and placed them on the tip of her lips.

"Go ahead and lick it off." Inuyasha told her. She slid her tongue on his finger and licked it off.

Inuyasha took off his sweat pants and was on hard. He spread Kikyo's legs and put the tip of the head on her pussy. He pushed in her a little bit and gripped her around her waist. She held on tight placing her arms around his waist getting as much leverage as possible. He pushed his dick deeper inside of her and grabbed hold of her booty with both of his hands. Pushing all the way in and breaking her in half with the size of it. She let out a soft scream but it was quickly replaced with moans of pleasure and satisfaction. Their movements were beginning to become one and they both felt the heat. Inuyasha felt her pussy muscles contracting with his and he felt the orgasm becoming more intense as they gyrated their hips together. Kikyo legs stated to shake and she felt it coming and knew that it would be powerful. Not being able to hold it any longer she screamed out his name and came long and harder. Seconds later Inuyasha exploded and laid on top of her.

Both of them breathing slowly as Kikyo rubbed away the sweat that was forming around Inuyasha's temples.

"Baby that felt so good." Kikyo said out of breath.

"Umm hmmm." Inuyasha said.

"Is it alright if I stay here for the night?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't care." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha lifted up his head to look at Kikyo. He felt it and couldn't believe that he went through that entire ordeal and she was on his mind. Yeah he was fucking Kikyo but he imagined that he was fucking her.

The entire time he was thinking of her.

He was thinking of Kagome.

XXXX

Well I hope you like this chapter. It was a little longer than the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that the scene wasn't too bad cause if it was then I ma have to knock it down a notch but if it wasn't then be prepared for some better ones. I ma holla at yall later.

Much Love,

Bri.


	8. Thoughts on Her

Thanks for all the reviews that I am getting on this story. I'm glad to know that you all are enjoying this. So ya girl appreciate it foreal. So enough wit the jaw-jacking and let's get the story started.

Bangin'

Chapter Seven

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. She was already asleep. He pulled himself off of her and headed upstairs. He had to get the scent of sex off of him especially when he knew he fucked the mess out of her.

He walked into his room and locked the door. He walked inside the bathroom and turned the water on. Not long was the room engulfed in steam. Inuyasha undressed himself completely and stepped inside the shower. The water felt great against his skin as it hit his face and trickled down to the lower portion of his body. His muscles were a little sore due to the fact that he was exercising.

"_Damn why was that wench in my mind while I was fucking Kikyo?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

There was no answer that Inuyasha could think of. He leaned his head up against the tile wall and let out a heavy sigh.

"This could get more interesting then what I expected it to be. I might have to examine this Kagome girl and see what she really is all about." Inuyasha said to himself as he continued to bathe his body.

XXXX

The sun was shining brightly through Kagome's window. She was laid across her bed snoring slightly. The sound of her alarm clock woke her up from her dreams. She sat up with a tired expression on her face as she let out a soft yawn.

"Dang it's time for school already?" Kagome said staring at her alarm clock. She grabbed her pillow and hit Sango across the head with it.

"Wake up Sango. Its time for us to get ready for school." Kagome said as she whacked her across the head again.

"Huh?" Sango said looking up at Kagome with the covers covering most of her face.

"I said that its time for us to go to get ready for school." Kagome said again.

"Alright." Sango said yawning and stretching as she sat up in the bed.

Kagome walked inside the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She stepped out so that Sango could take her a shower. Kagome walked up to her closet and looked to see what she would wear.

She saw a purple silk sheer blouse that had a black top and a black skirt. She headed downstairs to grab the iron and iron her clothes.

"Morning dear." Ms Higurashi said as Kagome came running downstairs.

"Morning mom." Kagome said grabbing the iron board and plugging the iron.

"Is Sango up?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

Kagome shook her head up and down. "Yeah she is in the shower."

"Alright. I fixed you and Sango something to eat if yall wanted breakfast." Ms. Higurashi said grabbing the plate and setting them on the table.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as she headed upstairs. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a purple and black blouse that revealed her back and was low-cut to show off a little of her cleavage that she bare. The shirt had beautiful black and purple designs that intertwined with each other. She pulled out some black apple bottom pants that fitted her perfectly around her ass. She places the clothes on the ironing board and began to run through the wrinkles on her clothes.

Sango came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said.

"Hey girl. I smell your mom's cooking from in the bathroom. I'm ready to tear up some of that breakfast she be cooking." Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah my momma do be cooking." Kagome laughed.

Sango reached into her bag and pulled out a Roca Wear v-neck blouse that stopped above her belly button. It was blue and had rhinestones at the center part that stopped just above her cleavage. She pulled out a blue jean Roca Wear skirt that stopped at her thigh and shaped her already round ass.

"UH OH Sango fixing to impress Miroku." Kagome laughed.

"Shut up Kagome." Sango blushed a bit. "Do you think that he would like this?"

"Of course. Girl you look good in that. I wish I could wear something like that but I can't it will ruin my good girl status. But I can still dress sexy but I gotta make sure that I don't overdue it." Kagome said.

"Yeah I don't want to have to beat up some dumbass for staring at you too long." Sango said.

Kagome put on her clothes and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb through her hair. Kagome walked back into her room and put on some flip-flops and grabbed her purse and backpack and headed downstairs.

Sango was already sitting at the table eating breakfast with Souta.

"Hey Souta." Kagome said taking a seat.

"Hey Kagome, of Sango your dad said that I could come over yall house this weekend." Souta said happily.

"Kohaku is gonna be happy. He'll have his best friend back." Sango said. "Do you see him at school?"

"Yeah we have classes together. And we be tripping." Souta laughed.

"Yall better be concentrating on yall school work." Kagome said.

"We are Kagome. We ain't the intellectual genius like you." Souta said biting into his sausage.

Kagome laughed.

They finished off their breakfast and Souta gave Kagome and Sango a hug and took off for school.

"Sango you got your stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Sango said fixing herself up.

The two of them left and headed off to school.

XXXX

Inuyasha was sitting down on top of his desk with Kikyo leaning against him.

She had on a pink baby phat halter top that had pink and white diamonds running across the logo. It fitted her tightly showing her erect nipples. She had on a blue jean baby phat mini-skirt that showed off her long and pretty legs that were finished off with some 3 inch Dolce and Gabana heels. She had a tourmaline anklet on and a sapphire necklace.

"Damn baby you smell good." Kikyo said as she inhaled Inuyasha's scent.

"I do huh?" Inuyasha said raising a brow with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and that shit turns me on foreal. Makes me want to pin you up against the wall and do some things to you." Kikyo said seductively.

"What kinda things?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh you know." Kikyo said.

"Oh the kinda things that I did to you last night." Inuyasha said.

"Uh huh." Kikyo smiled at him as she brushed her tongue over his lips.

Inuyasha smirked again as he grabbed Kikyo's ass with both of his hands and pulled him closer to him.

"Yall asses need to get a room." Hiten said.

"Shut up." Kikyo laughed.

"Damn who is that?" a boy whistled as someone entered inside the classroom.

Everybody turned their heads to see what he was talking about. Inuyasha looked in the direction and saw Sango and Kagome coming in.

Kagome was looking sexy and he had to hold back the desire to push Kikyo off of him and fuck her like crazy. She had a bangin' body and a thought of her legs wrapped around his waist wasn't making it any better.

"My Sango you looking good in that." Miroku said as he looked her up and down as she blushed.

Kagome took her seat and she watched as Miroku and Sango flirt with each other. Someone came up to Kagome and touched her on her shoulder.

"Damn Kagome you looking good in that outfit." Kouga said as he flashed her a flirtatious smile.

"Thanks." Kagome said feeling a blush coming on her face.

"I ma have to get to know you a little bit better Kagome. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kouga asked.

"No." Kagome said shyly.

"I can't believe that. For someone as fine as you are I'm shocked to know that you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well I guess that my school work kinda interferes with my personal life. I want to become a doctor so I strive to make the best grades possible." Kagome said.

"Damn beauty and brains. Man I think I hit the jackpot. Just hang with me Kagome and you'll never go wrong." Kouga said.

Inuyasha ears twitched a bit and Kikyo looked at him.

"Baby what's the matter?' she asked.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha trailed his eyes to where Kagome and Kouga where sitting at. A low growl came from his mouth. He had heard every single thing that damn wolf had said. And he be damn if he let Kouga get between her legs just to fuck her.

The teacher walked in and everyone walked back to their original seats. The teacher started to jot things on the board and started on the lesson.

An hour and a half had passed and the bell rang. The students grabbed their books and headed to their next class.

"I'll see you later." Kikyo said as she gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said his eyes still on Kagome. Kikyo followed where Inuyasha eyes where staring at and saw that he was looking at Kagome.

"_What the fuck. Why is he staring at this bitch for?'_ Kikyo thought to herself.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and Kouga walked her to her 2nd period.

Second and third period went by fast and Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria with Sango and Miroku.

"Man I have so much homework that it is ridiculous." Miroku said biting into his hot wings.

"Which class?" Sango asked.

"My algebra II class, man that teacher get on my nerves foreal. He don't be teaching us shit and he expects me to do it at home." Miroku said pounding his fist to the table.

Sango laughed. "I can help you. I'm pretty good in the math department." She said.

"Ah'ight could you come by my house after school let's say 9 o'clock." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Someone already trying to get some." Sango smirked at him.

"Naw, it ain't even like that. I just gotta take care of some things. But come by my house around 6." Miroku said.

"Alright." Sango said.

Sango looked at Kagome and noticed that she was quiet for a good minute.

"Wuz up Kagome you're quiet over there." Sango asked.

Inuyasha suddenly came by and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Wuz up yall." Inuyasha said slapping hands with Miroku.

"What it do fool." Miroku said.

"Damn me and Kikyo had one hell of a sex match last night." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked trying to play innocent.

"Do we have to hear about you and Kikyo's sex life?" Sango asked.

"Seems to me that someone ain't getting any dick." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up." Sango said.

Kagome face was flushed just listening to them talk about sex.

"Kagome you okay over there?" Miroku asked.

"See look what you did. You done scarred my best friend for life talking about sex, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Yall acting as if she never had sex before." Inuyasha said.

"She hasn't. Kagome is a good girl. She don't need to be hearing this type of stuff from you." Sango said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "But damn Miroku I'm serious I think that Kikyo is obsessed with my dick."

Miroku bust out laughing.

Sango just shook her head.

"I'm foreal man. She be throwing her pussy at me like it ain't nothing. I'm like how much dick does this girl want?' Inuyasha said.

"See I told you she nasty. You better hope that you don't catch anything from her." Sango warned.

"Dang Sango why didn't you tell me that sooner." Inuyasha said being sarcastic.

"I'm serious Inuyasha. You don't want any disease." Sango said.

"I know Sango. Quit acting like you my momma." Inuyasha said.

Sango shook her head. "I don't think I could be your momma Inuyasha I would've beat yo ass if I found out that you was having sex with the school hoe." Sango said.

"Man I wish you were my momma, because I could still have sex." Inuyasha laughed.

"Foreal." Miroku nodded in agreement.

The bell rang and the gang got up and headed towards the next period. Before Kagome could get out of the cafeteria, Kouga approached her.

"Wuz up Kagome." He said with a smile.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome smiled back at him.

"Sorry that I couldn't sit with you at the cafeteria, I was hanging with my boys." Kouga said.

"It's alright Kouga I was sitting with Miroku and Sango." Kagome said.

"Well Kagome I want to get to know you a lil bit so here's my number." He said handing her a piece of paper with his number on it. "Call me tonight, ah'ight."

Kagome nodded her head up and down as a small blush came to her cheeks.

"I'll holla at cha later Kagome." He said walking off.

Kagome walked to her neck class and was unknown to the fact that Inuyasha was watching the scene the whole time.

"Looks like I ma have to kick somebody's ass for coming up on my girl." Inuyasha said to himself.

XXXX

Kagome was sitting in her last period of the day. Her teacher wasn't there and probably wouldn't show up. This class was barbaric to her. Everyone was doing as they pleased. Some kids were smoking others, making out. Just simply chaos.

Kagome was reading another one of her books. It was about a girl falling for a bad boy and how her life was forever changed.

"This is sooo good." Kagome thought to herself as she turned to the neck page.

Kagome felt something bite down on her earlobe. She quickly flinched and turned around to see a smirking Inuyasha.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"It seems as if you have a problem with me." Inuyasha said staring at him. "I can recall you saying that you don't mind me looking at you from time to time."

"I don't it's just do you have to bite on my ear all the time." She said shyly. "I'm not use to this type of attention."

"But you seem to be alright when you're with that wolf boy." Inuyasha said.

"Wolf boy? Oh, you're talking about Kouga. There's nothing going on between us." Kagome said.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha said raising a brow.

"Yeah…. I just….met him. He seems like a nice guy." Kagome said shyly.

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome. He could smell the faint scent of arousal that was coming form her and wanted to spark it some more.

"What about me? Am I a nice guy?" Inuyasha used in a husky voice that even Kikyo hadn't heard before.

"Huh?" Kagome said her voice shaking a bit.

"What about me Kagome. Do you think I can be the type of nigga for you?" Inuyasha said seductively in her ear.

"But…I thought…you had…a girlfriend. She would be…upset if she knew…that you…were doing…this." Kagome said getting nervous by the minute.

"Does she have to know this can be our little secret? And I know that you are good at keeping secrets, aren't you Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to face him and her lips were inches apart from his.

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he smelled her arousal getting stronger.

"_Damn this bitch smells good."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he smelled both her heat and the scent of lotion she had on.

Inuyasha leaned closer towards Kagome and saw that Kagome eyes were fluttering close; he quickly pulled away and went towards her ear.

"Meet me outside after the bell rings." Inuyasha said as he licked her ear.

Kagome nodded and looked at the book that was in front of her.

"This should be interesting." Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared at Kagome.

The bell sounded off and it was officially the end of the day. Students stampeded the hallways hurrying to get out of the building.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She was still thinking about what that boy had said.

"Why does he want to meet me after school for?' Kagome asked herself.

She walked out the building and saw Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys." Kagome said happily.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

"Yall fixing to get ready to go?' Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Miroku's gonna drop me off at my house. Do you need a ride home?" Sango asked.

"No I ma stay here for a little while." Kagome said.

"Alright. Call me tonight Kagome." Sango said as she got into Miroku's car.

"Alright bye Sango. Bye Miroku." Kagome said waving.

"Bye Kagome." Miroku said as he cranked up the car and drove off.

Kagome was walking around the school building when she came across Kouga.

"Hi Kouga." Kagome said approaching him.

"Wuz up." Kouga said. "So will you be calling me tonight?"

"Sure I'll call you." Kagome said. "Is this your car?" Kagome asked looking at it.

"Yeah, you like it?" he asked.

"It's nice." Kagome said still staring at it.

It was a Blue Benz that had tinted windows and 22 inch rims on it. The inside interior was made of leather and had 7 inch TV. screens on the head rest.

"Dang you balling foreal." Kagome said looking awe struck.

"Oh so you like that huh?" Kouga smirked.

"It's nice but I like the Cadillac XLR that's my baby." Kagome said.

"Is that so? Well I might have to buy you one then." He said.

"Naw you ain't gotta do that. I've been saving my money for a while so I should get it in the next five years." Kagome laughed.

"That's a long time." Kouga said laughing too.

"Hey you weren't supposed to agree." Kagome said punching him lightly in the arm.

"I was just playing with you. I didn't think you get all serious." Kouga said.

Kagome laughed. "Whatever Kouga."

"Well I'll talk to you later Kagome." Kouga said bending down and giving Kagome a quick peck on the cheek.

He got into his car and drove off. Kagome placed her hand on her cheek and a small blush came across her face.

"_Did he just kiss me?" _Kagome asked herself.

Kagome shook her head remembering that she had to meet that boy. She quickly left the parking lot and went walking around the school.

She was walking for at least 30 minutes when she decided to just give up and go home.

"I wonder where he could be. He said to meet him but he didn't bother telling me where." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome headed on home not knowing that Inuyasha was following her.

XXXX

Inuyasha was pissed off. Who gave that damn wolf the right to kiss her? He wanted to run towards him and fuck him up but he knew that it would've scared Kagome by seeing him in that type of manner. So he decided to lay low for a couple of hours and get her alone.

Several hours had passed and Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to get out of the house.

His ears twitched when he heard Kagome's name come from some female mouth.

"Kagome dear could you go to the store for me and get several items." Her mother asked.

"Sure mom."  
Inuyasha smirked to himself this was the perfect time to confront Kagome about the kiss.

He waited for Kagome to exit out the house and he kept a good distance from her to keep her from being paranoid that someone was following her.

She went into the store and was in there for half an hour.

Inuyasha was growing impatient of waiting.

"How many items does this girl have to get?" Inuyasha growled lowly.

He sniff the air and smelled her scent was close by.

Kagome was walking out the store with several bags in her hand.

"Mom must be preparing dinner for guest." Kagome said.

Kagome looked up and saw a familiar shadow down the alley way.

"_Who is that?"_ Kagome thought to herself.

The shadow emerges and she was surprise to see that it was that boy.

"Hey. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. Where were you?" she asked.

Inuyasha just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you okay? You look like your upset." Kagome said.

"Damn right that I'm upset. What the fuck were you doing with Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga? What are you talking about?" Kagome said completely confused.

"I saw you kissing him." Inuyasha said trying to see what her reaction would be.

"I didn't kiss Kouga he kissed me. And it was just on my cheek." Kagome said.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest.

"What you don't believe me?" Kagome asked.

"Why should I? It seems that you like this Kouga nigga." Inuyasha said.

"I don't. He's just a friend." Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome cornering her against a wall.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why would…I lie…about something…like that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Why are you so nervous Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered. "But I don't like Kouga in that way."

"You don't." Inuyasha said raising a brow.

"Why should it matter to you anyways? I know that I'm not that important to you." Kagome said.

"You think that you're not important to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"How can I be we just met and besides you have a girlfriend." Kagome whispered turning her head from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had both of his hands on either side of the wall caving Kagome in.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you." Inuyasha said as he whispered huskily in her ear.

"What?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha placed his finger under Kagome's chin and lifter her face towards him.

"Do you want to know how I feel about you Kagome?" he asked again his voice changing into a sexy growl.

"I…don't…know." Kagome said her heart beating fast within her chest.

Inuyasha moved his other hand around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him and still had his finger under her chin. In one swift movement Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's.

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. This guy was kissing her in such a manner that she only dreamt of. His lips were so soft and smooth. Her mouth parted and she felt his tongue enter inside of her mouth tasting her flavor.

Soft moans escaped from Kagome's mouth and Inuyasha pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He smelt the scent of her arousal stir up again and a small smirk graced his lips as she slowly leaned into the kiss.

The two of them where kissing for a good 15 seconds when Kagome pulled away.

"I…uh…I gotta… go…my mom…might be…worried." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked to himself and released her. But before she could go he grabbed her wrist.

"Now you know what you mean to Inuyasha. I will have you Kagome. You may not admit it but there is something there and you will act on your feelings whether you like it or not." Inuyasha said huskily that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

He let her go and watched as she walked home.

Kagome made it to her house safely and placed the groceries on the table. She headed upstairs to her room and sat on her bed.

She traced her lips with her finger.

"_Somehow his lips feel so familiar."_ Kagome thought to herself.

XXXX

Well that's it with that chapter. I hope that yall like it. I had to give yall something since I haven't updated in a while. I hope it was good. Well I ma holla at yall later.

Much Love,

Bri.


	9. Author's Note

Yo I am so sorry that it is taking me so damn long to update this story but I promise you that I will update it A SAP. I've been extremely busy wit school and such but that will change cuz I only have one week left so after that my stories will be flowing in. So just hang tight.

Much Love Yall and keep it gangsta

Bri


	10. A Deeper Meaning

Hey everybody I am so sorry that it took me so long to finally update this story but I've been at work and other duties that I never had the time to update. But I finally got a schedule and I should be updating at least once a week so let's get the story started. Hope you enjoy.

Bangin'

Chapter 9

Kagome was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't get much sleep. And she knew why. It was because of that boy. He kissed her. She barely knew him and he just kissed her. Did he not care that he had a girlfriend? Does he just see her as a friend or is there something more? Why does he always seem to be interested in me?

Countless questions ran through Kagome's mind trying to get at least one reasonable answer. But nothing came to mind.

After trying to figure out what was going on, Kagome finally dosed off and went to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning arrived and the sun hit Kagome in the face with its rays. Kagome squinted her eyes as she sat up and let out a soft yawn. She lay there with her eyes barely open and just looked at the ceiling barely awake just in between reality and unconsciousness.

The sound of her alarm clock began buzzing throughout her room and Kagome turned her attention towards it. She pressed the snooze button ridding the annoying beeping sound. She stood up and walked towards the curtains and pulled them back to get a view of the city.

"It's really nice out here. Such a lovely view." Kagome said as she looked over the horizon.

She headed towards the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She turned on the water faucet and water came dripping down out of the faucet. She returned back to her room and grabbed a pair of panties and a matching bra. She looked in her closet and pulled out a red and black blouse that had "Spoiled" written in the center and a nice v-cut opening, with a black baby phat skirt that would hug her curves nicely.

She walked back into the bathroom and undressed and stepped into the shower.

"I wonder what Sango would say if I told her? She probably would be looking for the guy who did this. But no that wouldn't be good because his girlfriend might hear and try to start something with me." Kagome thought to herself. "He does have soft lips though. But they feel so familiar as if I touched them before. Naw, I haven't even been kissed before."

She scrubbed all over her body until she was cleaned off. She stayed in there for another five minutes taking in the heat of the shower. She reached towards the faucet and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and the room was steaming from within.

"I guess I forgot to turn the vent on." Kagome said as she walked towards the mirror and wiped the steam that accumulated on the mirror.

She dried herself off and put on her bra and panties. She grabbed some Baby Lotion and applied it all over her skin. She picked up her outfit and put it on. Her hair was still a little wet so she decided to let it hang down. She walked back into her room grabbed her flip flops and backpack and headed downstairs.

"Morning everybody!" Kagome said happily.

"Morning dear I just got finish making breakfast." Ms. Higurashi said taking a seat.

"What cha make mom?" Kagome asked smelling the aroma in the air.

"Some waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and some grits." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Ohhh that sounds good." Kagome said as she picked up a plate and put some of the food on it.

"This is just horrible." Kagome grandpa said in the living room.

"What's wrong dad?" Ms. Higurashi said walking towards her father.

"They still haven't caught the guy who killed that Chiro guy." He said. "See in my time you didn't have all this crime and stuff going on. What be going on in people's head nowadays." He said still looking at the TV screen.

"They said that he shot him 3 times in the head and that he was left for dead in the back of the alley." Souta said coming in the room.

"I wonder if there were any witnesses there to report him." Ms. Higurashi said.

"There should have been. People like that need to be in jail they only cause grief and chaos for the rest of us." Grandpa muttered.

Kagome quickly finished her food and stood up.

"Well I better get going I don't want to be late for school." Kagome said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

She walked towards her family and gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kagome have a good day at school." Ms. Higurashi said as she watches her daughter leave within the distance.

Kagome had made it around the corner and sighed in relief.

"What am I'm going to do? I mean I did see what that guy did. He killed that man. So I should report it. But if I do then he will know that it was me. I was the only one who saw the crime that he commit and I could be his next target." Kagome said to herself. "Why couldn't I just mind my own business that night?"

Kagome headed towards the school ground and decided to keep her mouth shut until she figured stuff out.

XXXX

Inuyasha was getting ready for school. He had on a tall black tee with a white wife beater underneath. He had on his Sean john black jean pants with some black Air Force ones on. He had a diamond in his ear and a red bandana hanging from the back of his pocket. He was still thinking about Kagome and the kiss.

"I wonder if that female knows who I am yet." Inuyasha said out loud.

He walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to his car and left his house.

He got inside his car and started the car and drove off to school. He turned on the radio and his ears twitched as he listened to the topic of the day.

"_There is still no evidence in the homicide murder of Chiro Yamaha. It has been confirmed that he received gunshot wounds from a .375 gun. But the police are doing the best that they can to piece together all the clues."_ Said the reporter.

"I don't know why they trying. They ain't gonna figure this shit out. They are blowing this whole thang out of proportion." Inuyasha said as he continued to listen.

"_I don't know who could've done this to him. He was a good man he never done anything wrong. I don't know why they would want to hurt him."_ Said the voice of a woman who was crying.

"That bitch too damn emotional." Inuyasha laughed.

He switched the station and turned it to a radio station and listened the music as it played in the background.

His cell phone began to ring and he looked at it and it was his girlfriend Kikyo.

He answered it on the third ring.

"Hello." He answered.

"Inuyasha where were you last night. I have been calling you all day." Kikyo yelled through the phone.

"Man who you yelling at like that?" Inuyasha said calmly not trying to raise his voice.

"You Inuyasha Tashio. I wanted to come over your house but you turned your cell phone off. What did you have to do to have your cell phone turned off?" Kikyo asked.

"Look I don't be questioning you so don't be pulling that shit on me." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo stayed quiet.

"Alright but could you come by and pick me up?" Kikyo asked.

"Naw, I ma let yo ass walk to school." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone.

He put it back in his pocket and had a smile on his face.

"I think it's bout time I break up wit that bitch." Inuyasha said. "And find me a new one."

He pulled up in the school parking lot and saw Bankotsu and Miroku.

"Wuz up Inuyasha." Bankotsu said as he slapped hands wit Inuyasha.

"Wuz up." Inuyasha said.

"Man they still trying to figure out who killed Chiro." Miroku said.

"Man those mutha fuckas ain't gonna find out who it is." Inuyasha said.

"They said they ain't got any leads and they wish that there was somebody who could've witness the crime and give them some clues. All they know is that he was shot wit a .375." Miroku said.

"They ain't gonna figure it out because no one was there to see it." Inuyasha said.

Miroku shook his head in agreement. "Well now that he is out of the way, what are we gonna do about our customers. I talked to this one guy and he said he'll give us 4500 for 2 kilos."

"Yeah we'll talk about it later on tonight." Inuyasha said.

"Ah'ight." Miroku said.

"C'mon we need to take our asses to class cuz you know how the assistant principal be getting." Bankotsu said laughing.

"Man fuck that nigga he ain't gonna do nothing wit his scary ass." Inuyasha said laughing.

They all headed towards their first period class.

The class was the same as it always was loud and hectic. People where every where and talking and doing things except for their work.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said walking up towards her.

"Hey Sango, man these students up here are ridiculous." Kagome said.

"This is normal." Sango said.

Kagome laughed.

Miroku and Bankotsu walked through the door.

People walked up and greeted them and some girls flirted with them. Miroku saw Sango and Kagome sitting down and walked towards their direction.

"Wuz up ladies." Miroku said.

"Here we go again." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Aww come on baby I know that you ain't mad at me?" Miroku asked.

"You tell me." Sango said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't return your call but I had to do some things around the house. I know you can' be that mad at me." He said flashing her a grin that made her shiver.

She shook her head no.

"That's my baby." Miroku said pulling her close to him and giving her a kiss.

Sango melted under his arms and into the kiss as she pulled him closer to deepen it.

The doors burst open and an angry individual walked through the door.

It was Kikyo.

"Where is that bastard Inuyasha at?" Kikyo fumed looking for him in the class.

"What's tha matter with you?" Suikotsu asked.

"That bastard didn't pick me up. He hung up in my face and told me that I had to walk to school." Kikyo said angrily.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu laughed.

"Well you should've woken yo ass up if you didn't want to miss the bus. You know how Inuyasha is. And judging by how you came in I bet you fussed at him this morning. I would've left yo ass at home too." Bankotsu said.

Shut up." Kikyo gritted with her teeth.

Kagome looked over towards Kikyo and guilt ran through her body. She had kissed this girl boyfriend. And she probably didn't know about it.

"I am not that type of girl. I should probably tell her what I did and maybe she'll understand." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome looked at Kikyo again and judging by the mood she was in. That probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Just wait till I find Inuyasha I am give him a piece of my mind." Kikyo said.

The school day went by fast and Kagome was walking towards her fourth period class when she was stopped by a familiar face

"Wuz up Kagome. You looking sexy." Kouga said with a grin on his face.

"Hi Kouga how are you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm good I can't complain." Kouga said.

"That's good. So are you taking good care of that car of yours?" Kagome asked. "Cause you know that once I get mine yours will be at the backseat."

Kouga raised a brow. "Oh you go jokes huh."

"I don't have jokes." Kagome said playing along with him.

Kouga laughed. "You're something else, Kagome but that's why I like you."

Kagome felt her face heat up.

"What?" Kagome asked wanting to make sure what he just said.

"I said I like you Kagome. You're a good girl with a nice personality and a good head on your shoulders. And you are sexy too so that's a bonus." Kouga said with a smile.

"Thanks, that's the first time anyone has said that to me." Kagome said obviously nervous.

"No problem. You gotta give a compliment when a compliment is due." He said. "I'll see you later Kagome."

Before he left he leaned down and gave Kagome a soft peck on the lips.

Kagome didn't mind either. Not like she could because she was frozen stiff.

"See you later Kagome." He said as he left to his next class period.

Kagome gathered herself together and headed to her next class.

Inuyasha was standing behind a locker taking in what happened with Kouga and Kagome.

"That mutha fucka gonna regret kissing my bitch." Inuyasha said in a low growl.

He headed off to his fourth period class.

Kagome was sitting down in her class reading a book. She hadn't seen that silver hair guy all day.

"I wonder where he could be." Kagome thought to herself.

The door opened and Inuyasha walked through the door. The teacher wasn't paying any attention and let him go without marking him tardy.

Inuyasha took a seat right behind Kagome.

Kagome felt shivers go down her spine as she felt his eyes pierce through the back of her neck. She turned around slowly and her eyes met his golden orbs.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh nothing never mind." Kagome said turning quickly in her seat.

Inuyasha smirked at her. He could smell the aura that she carried and she was nervous. He leaned closer towards her until the tip of his fang touched her ear.

She let out a soft gasp as she felt his tongue tickle her earlobe.

"What…what are you…doing?" she asked nervously.

"We need to talk about something." Inuyasha said huskily in her ear.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see I want you to come with me after school." Inuyasha said.

"But I barely know you." Kagome said.

"Just trust me." He said lowering his voice a bit.

She shook her head in agreement and he pulled from her ear.

Kagome touched her ear and felt Inuyasha saliva on it.

Throughout the class period Kagome mind wandered on what Inuyasha wanted to talk about.

The bell resonated throughout the school and Kagome gathered her stuff. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome as he waited for her to gather her stuff.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh…yeah." Kagome said a little hesitant.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her out of the classroom. He scanned the halls and people were already out of the building.

"Come on we gotta go through the back door so nobody won't see us." He whispered.

Kagome shook her head as she followed his lead.

They walked down the hallway until they reached a set of stairs. The two of them walked downstairs and passed several classrooms until he opened up another door.

"This way." Inuyasha said.

They walked through another long hallway until they reached the outside grounds.

"My car is over there." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a red bmw.

Inuyasha walked towards his car and opened the door and let her in. She got in and adjusted the seat. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side.

He threw his backpack in the backseat and started the car and the two of them were gone.

Inuyasha and Kagome were driving for a while and neither Kagome nor Inuyasha said a word.

Kagome looked out the window and countless thoughts race through her mind.

"What does he want to talk to me about? Is it about the kiss? Does his girlfriend want to beat me up? Why would he want to take me out and we barely know each other?"

Countless questions bombarded Kagome's head and she let out a soft sigh.

Inuyasha glanced at her and chuckled to himself.

They had been driving for over an hour when they finally reached their destination.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked softly as she looked around her surroundings.

I needed to take you somewhere where I knew there would be no distractions" Inuyasha said.

"No distractions? What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"It's bout you and Kouga." Inuyasha started. "I saw you two in the hallway and he kissed you."

Kagome eyes widen.

"You saw that."

He shook his head.

"Kagome I thought there was nothing going on between you two." Inuyasha said.

"There isn't." Kagome said.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes I just met him. He's a nice guy." Kagome said.

Inuyasha let out a loud growl.

"Plus why should you care you go with that girl. What's her name?" Kagome said trying to recall her name.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. You go with her so why should it matter to you?" Kagome asked.

"Because I don't want you to be hanging around that Kouga Wolfe he is bad news." Inuyasha said.

"Why do you even care? I am nothing to you. You just met me and I don't even know your name." Kagome said.

"Stay away from Kouga Kagome he's gonna get you in trouble." Inuyasha warned.

"I'm already in trouble." Kagome said.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked.

"With you?" Kagome said.

"Me what did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You took my second kiss. I mean I had my first kiss stolen by some stranger and then you come and kiss me too." Kagome said. "And I am not that type of girl."

Inuyasha raised a brow as he walked closer to her closing the space that they had.

"What type pf girl am I making you to be?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"The type that sneaks around with other girls boyfriends. I can't be seen as a hoe." Kagome said.

"I make you feel that way." Inuyasha said.

"Yes." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face and let her look in his eyes.

"I don't want you to be that girl. Because I want you to be my girl." Inuyasha said as he gave her a soft kiss.

"Your girl? But we just met." Kagome said.

"Mine." Inuyasha said his voice changing.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with those golden orbs shining with admiration. He had never met a girl such as Kagome. His instincts were telling him that Kagome could possibly be the one. He needed to know how she felt.

He lowered his lips down to hers until their lips brushed against one another. The kiss was soft and innocent as much as it was rough and aggressive. Both filled with certainty and need. Lust and desire. Inuyasha wanted to gain access inside her mouth as he pressed his tongue against her closed lips.

Kagome couldn't believe that it was happening again but this time she didn't want to pull away. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed Inuyasha to explore known territory. She felt his grip around her waist tighten and felt him pull her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Their tongues indulge in each other and Inuyasha showed Kagome how to kiss with more fire.

Inuyasha released on arm from around her waist and used it to cup her breast.

A soft moan escaped from her mouth and Inuyasha smelt the faint scent of arousal come from her.

Inuyasha bit down on Kagome's bottom lip as he kept her close to him.

Finally he pulled his lips off of hers and watched as she flutters her eyes open.

She looked scared and unsure of what she should do. Her eyes also said that she wanted him. Wanted this and that it felt right.

Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her ear so she could listen to what he had to say.

"Kagome I know that you are confused right now. But I will give you the time and space that you need to think things through. But know this. Whether you say yes or no. You can't deny the feelings that you have for me. And I always get what I want even if I have to kill somebody for it. I fight for mines." He said seductively with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Kagome looked at him and she wandered what he meant by that.

XXXX

Well that's it wit that chapter. Sorry for the wait but I am glad that yall were patient wit me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon. Until then

Much Love,

Bri


	11. Kouga Equals Trouble

Hey everybody I am back again sorry for the long wait, I had so many things that I had to take care of and it took me from updating my stories but now that things are taken care of I can now continue with my stories. I hope that it wasn't that long but let me quit jaw jacking and let's continue were I left off.

Bangin'

Chapter 10

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wondered what he meant.

Inuyasha brushed his lips across Kagome lips making her forget for a moment on what he had said.

"I think I should get you home." Inuyasha said as he pulled his lips from hers and whispered in her ear.

The two of them got back into his car and drove back home.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw that Kagome was looking shyer than she ever had been when she was around him. A small smirk came across his lips as he noticed this, and he wanted to make her even more nervous around him. He moved his hand from around the steering wheel and placed it on her thigh.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and a blush was now staining her cheeks as she stared at him.

"What do you think your doing? W...Why are you touching my…my thigh?" she asked nervously.

"I like the way your skin feels when I touch it and how you tense up like that. It makes me have pleasant thoughts about you and among other thoughts." He gave her a seductive grin that made her go another shade of red.

"Stop that." She shoved his hand away from her thigh and he just stared at her.

"Ah'ight I'll leave ya alone….for now." He put his hand back on the steering wheel. "So where exactly do you live Kagome?"

Inuyasha knew where she lived but he didn't want her to know that or she would grow suspicious of his actions.

"I uh stay over by Toki and Lang Avenue." Kagome said softly.

"Ah'ight I know where that is. I've been through that neighborhood a couple of times."

The ride to Kagome's house was silent. And that was exactly how Kagome wanted it. It was too much for her to take. He had kissed her again and now he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Things were getting pretty crazy. Inuyasha made it back to Kagome's house right before the sun set. Kagome grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She opened the car door hoping that he wouldn't say anything. Wrong. Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back inside the car.

"Hey your gonna leave without giving me a good night kiss." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Kagome said nervously.

"I want a kiss."

"But we are in front of my house and what if my mother sees?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you do want to kiss me."

"No….no I didn't mean that what I meant was……

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha pressed his lips on Kagome's making her give in with submission. She slightly gasped and that gave Inuyasha the chance to slide his tongue inside hers. As the kiss began to heat up Inuyasha felt that he wasn't just kissing her but she was kissing him back.

Kagome pulled her lips off of Inuyasha as her eyes widen with surprise.

"I….I gotta go." She said as she jumped out the car and walked towards her front door. She grabbed her key and unlocked the door and walked inside.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. "Kagome you can play hard to get but we will see who will get the last laugh. And I always do." He said as he started the car and drove off.

Kagome entered inside her house and saw that her younger brother was sitting on the couch watching some animated cartoon. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey sis, where were you? Mom wanted you to watch me while she went to the store."

"Oh, where is she?"

"She left she said that I was a little mature now and knew not to get into stuff. She has been gone for at least an hour. She was worried about you though since you didn't show up when you normally do."

"Oh." Kagome said as she walked upstairs and entered inside her room. She dropped her backpack and collapsed on the bed. She traced her lips with her index finger still feeling the touch of Inuyasha's lips on her own.

"He wants me to be his girl. Should I? I mean he has this aura around him that is telling me to steer clear from him. And he is still with that girl Kikyo. I don't want to start anything with her. She seems like she is the crazy type and I don't want any drama. What am I talking about I already have drama since that guy took my first kiss and threaten to kill me if I say anything to the cops. Aww man, Kagome what have you gotten yourself into." Kagome felt herself drift off into unconscious as sleep consumed her thoughts.

XXXX

Inuyasha decided to go to the base and see if their was anybody who needed another package. He zoomed in and out of traffic laughing at the drivers who swore at him for driving recklessly. But he didn't give a damn, the thrill of excitement was something that he did on the regular basis and this only spiked his desire more.

"Shut the fuck up and quit blowing yall damn horns at me, before I give yall something to blow yall horns for," he yelled at some of the drivers who had their windows down.

He finally reached the base and got out of his car. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked down several hallways and made it to the main room.

"Wuz up boss." Hiten said as he sat on the couch. Along with Hiten were Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Monomaru and Monten.

"What yall doing here?"

"Just chilling, we had to deliver some shit earlier today and we got a new customer that wants to become a regular and they offering a lot of money just for a pound." Hiten said as he leaned back on the couch.

"How much we talking bout?" Inuyasha asked.

"Plenty, like 10 g's per pound.

"Damn somebody got a problem they need to take they ass to the rehabilitation center A. SAP." Inuyasha said.

They laughed at his comment.

"So what is their profile, cuz we don't need no shady characters like Chiro was. Or we might have to go through the same shit that we went with him. And also this person may be an undercover cop."

"Yeah we took that into consideration. We got a plan though we gonna deliver a package but it's not gonna be the real one a fake. And so if the cop gets the bag and say you're under arrest and all that shit we will have him fooled."

"Ah'ight did you give them a fake name just in case?"

"Yeah we are the Red Nine."

"Ah'ight."

Inuyasha went towards several cabinets pulling out packages that contained different items and such. He made sure that all of it was weighed evenly and secured them in individual containers. He also looked in some of the cabinets that had the guns, from AK-47 to the Oozie. All of them were loaded and secure.

"You fixing to head out?" Monten asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Where is Kikyo?" Suikotsu asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shit I don't know and I don't care."

"She was hot when she had to walk to school this morning. That girl can be a bitch foreal."

"Who you telling she always want some dick. That girl is the horniest female that I ever went with. But I ma break up with her ass though."

"For what?" Bankotsu said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Some other female has caught my eye and she is seems to be the type that can calm me down."

"You think that this girl might be the one?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't know but she does spark my interest and she fascinates me. I ma see what she is all about but she is fine though."

"Uh oh boss man on anther mission."

Suikotsu and the others laughed.

"Man shut up but I ma break up with her though. She gave it up to easily and I hate females like that. But the sex was good." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"What type of sex ain't good?" Suikotsu asked.

"Those gay ones. I can't have any nigga putting his dick in my ass. He gonna be fucked up when I bust a cap in his ass and set his ass on fire." Bankotsu said.

"Hell yeah, some nigga tried to come up to me saying. Suikotsu you looking good in that jacket. I was like HELL NAW. I MA KILL YO ASS."

They were all on the floor laughing at what Suikotsu said.

"Yall laughing now. Once you experience something like that you'll be saying the same shit too. I felt dirty man."

"Yall a trip. But I ma hit yall up tomorrow at school."

"Ah'ight." They all said in unison as they slapped hands with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha left the base and got into his car and drove off. 15 minutes later he made it to his house.

He unlocked the door and walked inside. He locked the door and dropped his keys on the table. He plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Damn I'm tired but I haven't done nothing all day." He thought to himself. His phone began to ring and he looked at the name and number.

"Kikyo, what the hell does she want?"

Inuyasha answered the phone with a dry hello.

"Hey baby." She said in a soft tone of voice.

"Wuz up."

"Look I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Is that so?"

"Inuyasha you know I don't like apologizing but I didn't want you to be upset with me like you are now."

"Who said that I was upset wit you?"

"Inuyasha I've dated you for almost a year now I should know what upsets you and what pisses you off and I was on the border line of pissing you off."

A grin slowly crept on Inuyasha face.

"What if I told you that you did piss me off?"

Kikyo grew silent. She didn't think he would ask her this question.

"I don't know why?'

"Oh no particular reason I just wanted to know what would you do if this wasn't the first time that you pissed me off and I wanted to break up wit yo ass."

Kikyo was speechless. Did Inuyasha really want to break up with her. No it wsa probably just a joke to put her back in her place.

"I would be upset but I will try to fix it. I would do anything for us to be together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Inuyasha why are you asking these questions though." Kikyo asked with curiosity in her voice.

"No particular reason just wanted to try an hypothetical situation. That's all." Inuyasha said enjoying every minute of this.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow. You think I could ride with you to school."

"Yeah." He said dryly.

"Alright, see ya later baby." Kikyo said

"Ah'ight." Before Inuyasha hung up he wanted to say something that would make her think that he still cared about her. "I love you Kikyo."

"What?" she said completely shocked.

"I said I love you Kikyo."

Inuyasha couldn't see it but he knew that she had a huge smile on her face.

"Kikyo did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you. I love you too Inuyasha." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Ah'ight bye." He said hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha started to laugh; this was beginning to get fun. He decided to keep Kikyo for a little while longer.

"_She might be the key in Kagome finally realizing her feelings for me."_ Inuyasha thought.

He got up and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He took off his clothes and only had on his red and black boxers on with a white wife beater. He pulled back the covers and quickly fell asleep.

Morning had came quickly and the buzzing sound of his alarm clock was infiltrating his ears with its loud annoying sound.

"Ah'ight ah'ight I'm up you stupid machine" Inuyasha hit the clock and without knowing it broken the clock.

"Damn I ma have to buy another one of these dumb thangs." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was steaming hot just the way he liked it on morning like these. He stripped and his clothes fell on the floor with a soft thump. He got in the shower and the water opened his pores and he stood there as the water trickled down his skin soothing his flesh.

"Damn this feels good. It's almost as good as sex. Well almost." He said to himself. An image of Kagome naked body along with his made him smirk at the thought.

"Soon Kagome you will be my girl." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He stayed in the shower for a good 20 minutes. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. The bathroom was filled with steam and the mirror was all fogged up. Inuyasha walked towards the sink and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush his teeth. After that he walked back into his room and dried himself off. He looked in his closet and pulled out a black and red Versace t-shirt and a pair of black Sean John pants. He pulled out some black white and red Forces and had put on a two princess cut earrings that he had on his left ear. He grabbed some Jordan cologne and put a small amount on. He grabbed his bandanna and put in his back pocket. He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

His cell phone rang and he saw that it was Miroku.

"Wuz up."

"Hey man, I heard that you were gonna break up wit Kikyo."

"Yeah I was but I got something else in mind, so I ma keep her for a while."

"Damn you planning something aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Nigga I've been yo best friend since we were in diapers. I know you."

"Ah'ight but just wait it's gonna be good though."

"Yeah, I'll see yo ass at school."

"Ah'ight." Inuyasha hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen to get him some toast. Someone knocked on the door and he knew that it was Kikyo. He put the bread in the toaster and walked over towards the door. He opened it and Kikyo brown eyes were looking at his golden ones.

"Morning baby." Kikyo said with a smile on her face.

"Wuz up." Inuyasha stepped aside and let Kikyo enter the house. She took a seat on the couch and waited for Inuyasha to get finish with whatever he was doing.

Kikyo wore a white and yellow Southpole blouse that was cut in a V-shape that stopped dead at her breast line. It had Southpole swirl in beautiful sequin letters in cursive writing. She had on a white low riders that hugged her curves perfectly and shaped her round ass. She had on some yellow flip flops and had on a yellow anklet with some yellow Southpole earrings dangling off her ears.

Inuyasha grabbed his toast and looked at Kikyo up and down.

"Damn baby you looking good." He said with a grin on his face as he put the toast down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks you looking sexy." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly.

He leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips bruising her lips form the aggressiveness that he was displaying. He licked the corners of her mouth and Kikyo opened up her mouth giving him access to her taste. Kikyo leaned back onto the couch as Inuyasha was laying on top of her his body heat on hers. She let out a soft moan as he lapped his tongue around her claiming dominance. His hands slowly moved down to her ass as he gripped it tightly. Kikyo felt it and sucked on his bottom lip. Inuyasha broke the kiss and started to trail his tongue down her neck and led him to her left breast. It was looking at him as if it was saying, "yeah nigga go ahead and tiddy fuck me." Inuyasha circled his tongue around the circumference of it and slowly but firmly put his whole mouth around it. He started to suck on it firmly making Kikyo quiver with desire. She clenched his shoulder making sure that he got all access of it. Her breathing was beginning to get heavy and Inuyasha sped up his tempo. He could smell her arousal and it was thick in the air. He tickled her nipple with this tongue and that made her moan out again. She could feel an orgasm coming, but Inuyasha pulled his head up and stood up.

Kikyo looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Baby why did you stop. I was about to come."

"We gotta get for school and I don't want you to be looking like somebody fucked the mess out of you." Inuyasha said although he didn't care if they knew.

She let a frown grace her lips and Inuyasha bend down to kiss her again.

"I don't want any of that. I'll make it up to you later on tonight. Ah'ight."

She shook her head and followed Inuyasha as he left his house. The two of them got into the car and drove off to the school.

XXXX

Kagome had just left her house. She didn't want to go to school because she knew that she would see him and she didn't want to after all that happened yesterday. She was wearing a black see-through Dolce and Gabana blouse with a black bra that was camouflage. She had on some blue jean pants that hugged her curves perfectly and with some black flats on. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and had on some small earrings on.

She reached the school grounds and headed to her first class.

She saw Sango sitting down talking to one of her friends.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said walking up to her.

"Hey Kagome. Ohh that is a cute shirt."

"Thanks my momma bought it for me yesterday."

"Ohh, I ma have to get one of those this is cute. Look at you looking sexy."

Kagome shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are girl." Said one of the boys sitting down.

"Leave her alone or I ma kill you." Sango threaten.

"Damn mamma it's like that."

"Yeah." Sango said rolling her eyes.

XXXX

Inuyasha pulled up into the parking lot and him and Kikyo got out.

As usual the group was chilling outside.

"Wuz up wit it." Bankotsu said as he slapped hands with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed Kikyo around her waist.

"Come on let's get to class.

"Alright. She said as she walked off.

Bankotsu and the others looked at Inuyasha with a "what tha fuck is going on" look.

"Yall see just wait." Inuyasha said as he walked off to class.

The bell had rang and they all went to their respected places.

Kagome and Sango were talking for a while and they saw Miroku walk in.

"Wuz up ladies." He said with the flirtatious smile as usual.

"You are such a flirt." Sango said.

Miroku moved over towards Sango whispering in her ear. "Only for you Sango."

That statement made her turn 3 shades of red.

Kagome smiled at the sight of the two, glad that her friend had found love.

The door opened and Inuyasha walked in.

Kagome eyes widen. He was here and she didn't want to see him and to make things worse he was with his girlfriend Kikyo.

Miroku got up and walked towards them.

Sango noticed Kagome worried expression. "Kagome what's the matter? Is something wrong?" her voice filled with concern.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine." Kagome said trying to shake the nervousness from around her.

The teacher walked in and the class slowly settled down as the teacher began to lecture the class on the chapter that was being taught.

Inuyasha was sitting a couple of feet away from Kagome and he smelt the faint scent of fear in her. He knew that he was the reason for it since he kissed her and he was still going with Kikyo.

"_Looks like she is nervous about Kikyo and me being in here at the same time. Don't worry Kagome you will be mine once 4__th__ period gets here."_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

The class day went by fast and it was already lunch time.

Kagome was sitting down on the table eating. She had some hot wings and a slice of Sausage pizza with a bottle of Sprite.

"Wuz up Kagome mind if I join ya?" said the familiar voice behind her.

She turned around and was happy to see Kouga.

"Sure Kouga take a seat." She scooted over giving him some room.

"How have you been Kouga I didn't see you earlier today?" Kagome asked.

"Ohh, I was in the gym practicing what you missed me." He said with a grin.

Kagome blushed. "What if I did?"

He raised a brow. "Then I might have to make sure that I see you in the mornings more often. So how is this school treating you so far?"

"It's going good. I made some friends, the teachers they seem alright. The food is way better than my old school. They used to serve us the same things over and over."

"The same stuff. Didn't they have a lunch menu?' he asked.

"Yeah that consisted of a sandwich some applesauce and fries."

"I couldn't do it. I would have left that school after the first day." Kouga said.

"Yeah and if you thought that was something. You should see the teachers; they were so evil failing you for the slightest thing."

"See I would cuss their ass out. They ain't gonna be failing me for no stupid bull shit."

Kagome laughed. "You sound like my friend Asuna."

"Who is she?"

"One of my friends from my old school. She loved to get in fights and stuff. She was a rebel."

"She does sound like me." Kouga said with a smile on his face.

Kagome remember what that guy had said about Kouga and wondered if it was true.

"Um Kouga can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kagome."

"Um what is your reputation up here?'

"My reputation?" He repeated a little confused.

"Yeah I had heard from someone that you are bad news and that you get into trouble. Is that true?"

Kouga let out a sigh. "Kagome I won't lie to you. I am bad. I went to juvey a couple of times for getting into fights and being a badass. I also went to jail for stabbing a guy."

Kagome let out a gasp. "You stabbed someone?"

"Yeah but I didn't kill him and it was only because he tried to jump me because his ass was getting beat up. I was only in jail for 2 months. But listen to me. I am not that Kouga anymore. I really have improved myself over the past 2 years."

Kagome looked at him and felt that she could believe him. The sincere look in his eyes made Kagome blush and she felt something stir in her stomach.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

She smiled at him. Yes I believe you."

The lunch bell rang and that broke Kouga and Kagome's trance.

"Well it looks like we gotta get to class." Kouga said with a slight blush.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "I'll see ya later."

"Hey Kagome you think it would be alright if I called you sometime?"

She felt her cheeks fill with heat. "Sure you can call. Let me get a pen." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a pen and paper. She quickly jotted her telephone number and handed it to him.

"Thanks. I'll call you tonight."

"Alright." She said with a smile.

Kagome then did something that shocked them both; she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Kouga." She said softly.

He had a smile on his face as he walked to his next class.

A low growl was heard in the cafeteria. There had been a spectator that was watching their every move and he was pissed off.

"What tha fuck. She kissed his ass. I see that I ma have to teach someone a lesson for trying to fuck wit my girl." He said lowly as he headed to his next class that was with Kagome.

XXXX

Well that is the end of that chapter. I hope that you all like it. I know it has been a while since I updated but I wrote it a little longer. Well I should be updating soon, until then.

Much Love,

Bri.


	12. Liking You

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews I couldn't believe that I got that many on that chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this story. So lets get started shall we?

Bangin'

Chapter 11

Kagome was sitting down in her class, the teacher was absent today so they were stuck with a substitute teacher that really didn't care what was going on with the class more the less try to give them any work to complete. Kagome listened as people around her were talking to one another about things that happened or things that were going to happen, make-up boys, girls. Even some where talking about sex.

Kagome shook her head as she opened up a new book that she was reading and quickly had her nose inside the book.

Inuyasha walked in and his eyes scanned the room to look for Kagome. His eyes locked when he saw that she was reading another pointless book. He walked down the aisle and took a seat behind her. Unknown to Kagome that Inuyasha was there. He still had a angry expression plastered on his face but he decided to hide it. He leaned over and bit down on Kagome's ear.

"Ouch." Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled his teeth away from Kagome's ear.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "Why did you do that for?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just looked at her with those piercing gold eyes.

"Because I felt like doing it do you have a problem with it?" Inuyasha asked with the same piercing stare.

"As a matter of fact I do. You can't just keep coming behind me and biting my ear as if I go with you. I barely even know you." Kagome said.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and besides you are with Kikyo I am sure that she wouldn't like the fact that her boyfriend is messing with other girls behind her back."

"So it's gonna be like that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Looks like it but we can be friends." Kagome said as she turned around.

Inuyasha ears twitched as she murmured one last remark.

"And besides I like this other person." She said softly not knowing that Inuyasha had heard it.

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. He was getting pissed off more and more with each passing second. She like someone else and he knew exactly who it was.

"That mutha fucka got me fucked up if he think that I ma give up easily on Kagome. You better watch out Kouga because when it comes to her she will be mine." Inuyasha thought to himself.

The class period went by rather quickly as the school bell resonated throughout the school building.

Kagome gathered her books and headed out of the classroom.

Inuyasha watched her every move and decided he needed to talk to his boys. Inuyasha walked out of the classroom and headed towards the student parking lot. He saw Bankotsu Miroku and Suikotsu leaning up against a tree talking.

"Wuz up yall." Inuyasha said as he walked up towards them.

"Nothing just chillin." Bankotsu said.

Miroku looked at his best friend and noticed that he was pissed off about something.

"Inuyasha what's the matter with you?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing I just got a lot of shit on my mind that's all, but it ain't important." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha we got a message from one of Chiro's men and they said that they want to meet us at Yoshi Avenue at 5." Suikotsu said.

"Why those niggas want to meet us so early?" Inuyasha asked. "That's in 45 minutes"

"One of them just said that they want to meet us up there. I think it's a set up about trying to get some information about Chiro's murder."

"I don't know shit about his murder." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Well it looks like we better get going. I know how they get with protocol and shit and they will trip if we are a minute late."

The four of them got in Inuyasha's car and drove off to Yoshi Avenue.

15 minutes had passed and Inuyasha pulled up in a driveway. Yoshi Avenue was a small park and you could see several people with their children, dogs, and lovers walk around.

"They sure picked the right time to talk to us." Bankotsu said as he got out of the car.

"Foreal." Suikotsu said as the rest of them get out of the car.

Inuyasha scanned the area and saw two of Chiro's men waiting for them at one of the picnic areas. He also noticed another face a familiar face.

"Boss what's the plan." Suikotsu asked.

"Yall see that nigga standing at the far right?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out his cell phone making it look like he was talking on the phone.

They listened attentively not giving away his guard.

"He's an undercover cop. I've seen him several times in the station. Leave this up to me and don't answer any questions that he might ask. I'll take care of it." Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone.

Inuyasha and the gang walked towards them.

"I'm glad that you could make it." One of the men said.

"Yeah whatever get to the chase because we have a school assignment that has to be turned in by Friday and I would appreciate it if you would get on with the chase so I can get started on it and have it ready." Inuyasha said.

"Well as you know my dear friend Chiro was killed a week ago."

"Are you serious Chiro was killed?" Inuyasha said acting like he didn't know.

"It was on the news." He said

"I'm not much of a news person." Inuyasha said.

"Oh so do you know who might have killed Chiro?"

"Why are you asking me? I just found out about it now when you told me. How am I supposed to know who is responsible for his murder? What type of murder is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you think it could be?"

Well there are only two alternatives so which one is it?" Inuyasha said.

"The police think that it is a homicide." He answered.

"Oh well I don't know what happen to him that week. When was it?' Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know all the details to that right now." He said.

"Well it seems that you have some investigating to do. I hope that things go well and I am truly sorry about all that has happened." Inuyasha said.

"Well thanks for coming to meet us Inuyasha." The one on the right hand side said as he shook hands with Inuyasha said and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, well I bout to go. Come on yall." Inuyasha said as he left the park.

They had a smirk on their face as they watched Inuyasha and company leave.

Inuyasha got in the car and drove off. Before anybody could say anything Inuyasha made it clear not to say anything about it until he got out of his clothes. Inuyasha drove off to his house and told them to stay in the car.

He walked into his house and shook his clothes and a small little device fell off of his clothes. Inuyasha picked it up and saw that it was flicking on with a red button. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he crushed it with his hands.

"So it seems that they wanted to listen to every single conversation that I was talking about and then arrest me by making a confession that I would be unaware of." Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha changed into another t-shirt and grabbed the device and made sure that it was completely terminated and threw it away outside.

Inuyasha headed back outside and got into the car.

"What did you have to do?" Bankotsu asked.

"They put a hidden communication device on me so that I would confess unknowingly that I was the one who killed Chiro." Inuyasha said getting pissed by their deception.

"Yeah when I saw him lean over and hug you I was kind of suspicious of his actions good thing you made sure that we didn't say anything and kept us quiet while you got rid of the thing." Suikotsu said.

Inuyasha cell phone rung and Inuyasha answered it.

"Hello."

"Inuyasha where are you?" said the familiar voice. "You were supposed to pick me up after practice."

"Damn I forgot about that Kikyo my bad." Inuyasha apologized.

"It's okay I can just get a ride with Yuri." Kikyo said.

"Naw I'll pick you up. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Alright I love you baby."

"Yeah I love you too." Inuyasha said as he hung up his cell phone and turned the corner.

"I guess that was Kikyo." Miroku asked.

"Yeah I was supposed to take her home after practice but I forgot since we had to meet those niggas at the park." Inuyasha said. "I ma drop yall off at the base and I'll be over there in a couple of hours."

"Ah'ight." They all said as Inuyasha headed towards the base. Inuyasha dropped them off and slapped hands with them as they disappeared in the building.

Inuyasha headed back to the school and waited for Kikyo to arrive. He looked at the corner and saw Kouga with several of his homeboys. He didn't like Kouga with a fiber of his being. And he was gonna make him pay for allowing Kagome to kiss him.

"Inuyasha there you are." Said Kikyo as she came by and took a seat in his car.

"How was practice today?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was good we will have tryouts all this week and some of the girls that are trying out are really pathetic." Kikyo said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least we know that you can whip them into shape if they were to make the team." Inuyasha said as he cranked up the car and drove off.

"Well there is this one girl that might have potential. Her last name is Higurashi she seems pretty descent and the co-captain of the squad said that she was a cheerleader at her last school. So she is auditioning tomorrow so I will see if she is good or not." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything about him knowing Kagome. Kikyo rambled on and on about the events that went on with her while Inuyasha barely stayed focus on what she was saying.

"So baby do you have anything to do today?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you that's all. But if you have some things to do then I can just go home." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha looked at her and had a small smirk on her face.

"So you really want to spend some time with me huh?" Inuyasha said raising a brow at her.

She shook her head yes.

"Well I do got some things that need to be taken care of but I'll drop you off at my house and you can wait there until I get back then you will have my undivided attention." Inuyasha said with a seductive expression on his face.

Kikyo smiled as he pulled into the drive-way. He got out the car and unlocked the door for Kikyo.

"I should be here later on tonight. Probably around 8:30 or 9." Inuyasha said. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Alright see you later on tonight baby." Kikyo said as she dropped her backpack on the floor and walked towards Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"And I will be expecting more of that later on." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha headed back out to his car and drove off to the base.

XXXX

Kagome had been doing her homework for several hours and she was exhausted from all the stuff she had to do. She let out a soft yawn as she stretched.

"Man I have been doing this work since I arrive home from school. I need a little break." Kagome said as she got up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. She ran some bath water and waited for it to feel up. She walked back into her room and looked through her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and some under garments.

The house phone rang and Kagome ran downstairs to get it.

"Hello." Kagome answered.

"May I speak to Kagome." Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"This is she may I ask who is calling."

"Yeah this is Kouga Wolf from school."

"Kouga" Kagome said her voice full of excitement.

"Hey Kagome did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.

"Uh sort of I was getting ready to take a bath."

"Oh my bad." Kouga said.

"It's okay but could you call me in 30 minutes?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll talk to you later." Kagome said.

"Alright bye and you better make sure that you get behind those ears." Kouga said laughing.

"I will." Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

Kagome had a smile plastered on her face as she rushed upstairs and turned off the water that was almost pouring out from the tub.

"Whoa I completely forgot to turn the water off.' Kagome said.

She closed the door from behind her and undressed herself. She got in the tub and leaned her head against the bathroom tile.

"_Ohmigosh he actually called me. I wonder what we are gonna talk about. I hope that I don't say anything stupid and he will think I am a loser. But he doesn't seem like that type of guy."_ Kagome thought to herself.

She grabbed her wash sponge and applied some soap onto it and created a foamy substance and began to bathe herself.

"_This will be the first time that I have actually talked to a boy on the phone I wonder if I will act normal. I mean its one thing to talk to them in person but it's another to be talking to them on the phone. Will he think I'm boring? Ughh get yourself together Kagome you haven't even gotten out of the tub yet and you are already worried about this." _

Kagome continued to bathe herself and the minutes passed by. She finally decided to get out of the tub and she drained the water out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She headed towards her bedroom and closed the door and locked it. She went to her window and closed the blinds. She walked towards her bed and dried herself off. She changed into her sleeping attire and waited patiently for Kouga to call.

The telephone rang and Kagome sprinted to the phone full speed.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Kagome what's up girl." Sango voice said happily on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Sango." Kagome said a little disappointed that it was Sango and not Kouga.

"What's the matter with you?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing I was just expecting a call from somebody."

"And who might this somebody be. Is it a boy?" Sango questioned.

Kagome laughed. "As a matter of fact it is a boy."

"Ohh does he go to our school or is he an old school mate of yours?"

"He goes to our school."

"Do I know him?'

"Well I don't know but he is in several of our classes. Do you know a guy by the name of Kouga Wolf?"

"Kouga…Kouga. Oh yeah Kouga Wolf he is the guy with the long black ponytail and has those pretty blue eyes."

"That's the one."

"Wow Kagome you're talking to a boy." Sango said.

"Hey what's wrong with that?" Kagome laughed.

"Nothing, so when did yall start talking?"

"Not that long we met in the cafeteria when I first went to the school. He seems nice." Kagome said.

"Yeah he is. He had a bad reputation at first but it seems that he has really got his life back together."

"Yeah that's what he told me. I'm glad that he doesn't do that stuff anymore." Kagome said.

"Well if he did you know that I wouldn't let him get 100 yards to you." Sango said.

"Aww you're so protective."

"Hey what can I say you're my baby. Best friends all the way."

"Yeah." Kagome said happily.

Kagome lined beeped and she told Sango to hold on.

"Hello."

"May I speak to Kagome?"

"This is her."

"Hey Ms. Kagome this is Kouga."

"Hey Kouga. Could you hold on for a second?"

Kagome clicked over.

"Sango."

"Yeah."

"That's Kouga."

"Ohh someone seems nervous. Call me later on tonight or I'll just see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay." Kagome said.

"And don't be on the phone all night."

"I won't." Kagome said with a smile as she clicked over.

"Hello."

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm back. So how have you been Kouga?"

"Good just thinking about you."

Kagome felt a blush come across her cheeks.

"What about you Kagome? Did you have a good day today?'

"Yeah, I audition for cheerleading."

"What you're going to be a cheerleader." Kouga said.

"That's if I make the team. I was a cheerleader at my old school."

"What Kagome was a cheerleader? Hmmm well if you do make the team I want you to cheer for number 14 on the football team and number 7 on the basketball team." Kouga said.

"Ohh so you're Mr. Versatile." Kagome said.

"Ohh you got jokes huh?' Kouga said as he let out a soft chuckle.

Kagome could have nearly fainted. Kouga sounded so sexy on the telephone that she wanted to faint. She was actually having a conversation with a boy and he seemed to be enjoying her company. The two of them talked for 3 hours and it was almost 11.

"Well Kouga I better get ready to go to bed." Kagome said not wanting to get off the phone.

"Ah'ight. Well I'll see ya tomorrow Kagome."

"Okay. Good night Kouga."

"Good night Kagome." Kouga said as he hung up the phone.

Kagome had a smile plastered on her face as she hung up the phone. She headed upstairs towards her bedroom.

She walked towards her bed and pulled the sheets back. She got into her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.

"Wow I he wasn't even bored with me. I think I could be with someone like him." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Well guys that is the end with this chapter. Me so sorry that it took me so long to update on the story. I have been so busy with school that it literally took out my time to type. But I haven't forgotten about this story. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter.

Much Love

Bri


	13. Inuyasha's Warning

Wuz up everybody thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. I was so happy. Well sorry it took a while to update but let's not procrastinate any longer and get on with the next chapter.

Bangin'

Chapter 12

The sun was rising and the wind was blowing gently through the open window. Kagome hugged her pillow tightly with dream like thoughts of Kouga racing through her mind. She had a small smile on her face and you could hear the soft laughter coming from her mouth. Her alarmed clock began to beep and Kagome slowly opened her eyes and touched the snooze button. She sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes and wishing it wasn't morning yet.

"I had a dream about Kouga. Wow I guess I do like him. I wonder if he had left for school already." Kagome thought to herself as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and put some toothpaste on. She brushed her teeth while humming one of her mother's nursery rhymes. Souta who was walking by noticed his sister cheerful mood.

"You seem happy today." He said as he grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth along with his sister.

"I'm just in a good mood that's all. I had a good night rest." Kagome said with a smile on her face as she finished brushing her teeth and headed back to her room humming again. Souta just shook his head never understanding his sister. Or any type of female for that matter.

Kagome looked in her closet and pulled out a green Chanel shirt that had green and black sequins around it. She pulled out some blue jean Ralph Lauren pants that fitted her body perfectly. She grabbed some flip-flops and put them on her feet. She grabbed her deodorant and applied some on her body and grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

She saw her mother sitting on the couch sipping on some tea and reading the morning newspaper.

"Morning mom." Kagome said as she walked towards her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Morning dear breakfast is on the table." Ms. Higurashi said as she continued with her reading.

"Okay."

"Is Souta up?" Ms Higurashi asked.

"Yes he's upstairs brushing his teeth last time I checked."

"Okay tell him that we have to be at the doctor at 3:30. So I will be picking him up early from school."

"Where are you fixing to go mom?"

"I have to run some errands and pick up your grandfather clothes from the cleaners."

"You have a busy day today."

"Yeah that's all the responsibility in being a mother. Well honey I hope that you have a good day at school."

"I will mom. Bye."

Ms. Higurashi left and 10 minutes later Souta came downstairs.

"Where's mom?" he asked as he grabbed his orange juice.

"She had to run some errands but she said that she will be picking you up early for a doctor's appointment."

"Aww man I don't want to go. Their going to give me that stupid shot." Souta said with a defeated look on his face.

Kagome laughed. "It's going to be okay Souta I'm sure you'll be able to get through with it. You're a Higurashi after all." She winked at him.

Souta became relaxed and smiled at his sister. "Maybe your right Kagome."

"Well I'm off for school. Make sure you lock up on your way out." Kagome said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Have a good day at school today."

"You too sis."

Kagome left the house and headed towards school. The only thing on her mind was Kouga.

XXXX

Inuyasha was sitting in his car waiting for Kikyo to come out from her house. Inuyasha picked up his cell phone as someone was calling him.

"Hello"

"Wuz up Inuyasha where you at?" said Miroku on the other end.

"In my car waiting for Kikyo to come down. She has been up there for the past 15 minutes. If she don't hurry up then I ma leave her ass."

Miroku laughed. "My friend your gonna have to learn to be patient. She'll be down in a minute she might be trying to find something sexy for her to show off to you."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "If she does have something sexy on what's the point of having it on when I can simply take it off. She just wants me to fuck her that's all."

"Yall relationship is so physical."

"I know you ain't talking all those females that you done had sex with."

"Well in order to be the best you have to do your best. But I think I ma slow down a bit you know that I'm trying to talk to Sango and she is different from all those other girls."

"Yeah I know what cha mean." Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard Kikyo's voice from behind him.

"Hey Miroku I'll see you at school. Kikyo is here."

"Ah'ight." Miroku said as he hung up the phone.

Inuyasha put his phone in his pocket and Kikyo entered the car with a smile on her face. "Hey baby." She said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Wuz up. What took you so long to get dressed?"

"Oh I had to finish on some of my homework that I forgot to do last night. Sorry babe."

"Yeah whatever it's cool." Inuyasha said as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

They had arrived at the school parking lot and Inuyasha stopped the car. Kikyo was putting on some lipstick on and some other type of make-up on. Inuyasha licked his lips as he grabbed Kikyo's wrist.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kikyo asked looking at him.

"I want my kiss." He said as he pulled her closer to him and then pressing his lips on Kikyo roughly. He lapped over her lips as Kikyo began to follow in the same motion matching his tempo. Kikyo opened her mouth slowly and Inuyasha gained access to her mouth as his tongue indulge with her own. After what seem to be an eternity of kissing Inuyasha released his lips from hers and had a small smile on his face.

"You ah'ight?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her as she still had her eyes closed. She fluttered them open and looked at Inuyasha breathing slowly.

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting that." Kikyo had a smile on her face also. She looked inside her compact to see if the lip stick had smudged off her face.

"Looks like you wiped off some of my lipstick off." She said raising a brow at him. "But that's alright. Come on we better hurry and get to class."

"Ah'ight." Inuyasha and Kikyo got out of his car and headed towards their class.

Kagome was sitting in her seat talking to Sango.

"Hey Kagome I had went by your house today to see if you wanted to walk to school with me but nobody answered the door." Sango said.

"Oh yeah I left early. Souta wasn't there. I left before he did."

"Nope nobody answered the door. But that's alright though." Sango said. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Miroku are finally official."

Kagome smiled as she gave Sango a warm embrace. "Sango I am so happy for you. When did he ask you out?"

"Right when I got off the phone with you last night, he called and he had said that he wanted to be with me and that he had given it a lot of thought and that he wanted to be with me."

"Ohh girl I am so happy for you. I think the two of you make a cute couple.

Sango blushed. "We do?"

"Yeah yall are so adorable together. Even though I haven't known him that long he seems like a nice guy. He sounds good for you." Kagome said

"Let's just hope that his lecherous ways don't interfere with our relationship. You know how Miroku is." Sango said rolling her eyes.

Kagome laughed. Well that's your man."

The two of them laughed at Kagome's comment.

"So tell me what happened last night how was the phone conversation with you and Kouga?"

Kagome let out a soft sigh as she had a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"What's up Kagome? You sure are smiling a lot."

"Okay well you know that when it comes to guys I can be a total klutz."

"Yeah you have always been like that."

"Okay well he had called and I was surprised that he had called. So we were talking about my last high school and how I was a cheerleader and he plays sports up here and that he wanted me to cheer for him."

"What he wants you to watch him play?"

"Yeah I was shocked he told me about himself and some of the things that he did in his past and how he is glad that he has changed before he really did something bad. But he seems like a nice guy. I might even like him."

Sango gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. Kagome put her hands up to her face to cover the blush that was starting to stain her cheeks again.

"Are you serious? Wow Kagome this could be your first boyfriend."

"I know and when I think about it I get nervous."

"Ohh somebody likes Mr. Kouga Wolfe." Sango smiled.

The teacher came in and the class finally settled down. Inuyasha was sitting down in the back corner of the classroom looking at Kagome. Kagome hadn't realized that Inuyasha had walked in when she was talking about her and Kouga. His ears twitched when he heard chatter from outside of the classroom. He looked over towards the one that would Kagome was talking about.

"_So Kagome has a little crush on Kouga huh? Well this could get kind of fun."_ Inuyasha said to himself and he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

The day went by rather fast and school was already over. Kagome was at her locker talking to Sango and their friend Ayumi.

"So what are you going to do today?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to the gym. They have cheerleading tryouts and I want to tryout I might be one of the cheerleaders." Kagome said as she placed her Math and Science book inside her backpack.

"So how long do you think that you will be out here?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know, they usually last an hour or so. So I should be out before 6." Kagome said.

"Well we'll see you later Kagome. Call me when you get home."

Kagome waved at her friends and headed towards the gym.

XXXX

Inuyasha was sitting down on the bleachers of the gymnasium waiting for Kikyo to come in. He had some things that he needed to take care of but Kikyo told him that she needed to see him.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and it was 4:23.

He let out an aggravated sigh. He hated when she would tell him to meet her some where and then would be late to her own.

"Where the hell is this girl at? I'm about to leave if she don't come in 3 seconds." Inuyasha said as he was about to get up.

Kikyo came walking through the double doors and Inuyasha looked at her.

"I know that look and I'm sorry. I had to change clothes because I have to hold cheerleading tryouts."

"Yeah but what do you want I gotta do some stuff."

"I ma need you to pick me up around 6:15."

"Is that what time tryouts over with?"

"Yeah I'll just call you when I get ready." Kikyo picked up the notepad that had a list of girls auditioning.

Inuyasha glanced at the list and saw a familiar name on the list. He raised a brow.

"So she is trying out for cheerleader. I've got to see this." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I ma stay for a little while. I want to see who's gonna be the next cheerleader at this school."

"But you know that I am the best." Kikyo smiled.

"Of course baby you always the best and because your with me your perfect."

"Aww baby that was so sweet." Kikyo smiled. She took a seat at one of the chairs. The two co-captains of the cheerleading team took a seat on opposite ends of Kikyo.

"Sorry that we're late Kikyo." One of them said.

"It's okay I just arrived here too." Kikyo said. "Well let's see whose first. Ai Takinawa."

Inuyasha took a seat on one of the bleachers watching one by one as the girl's try-out. Inuyasha waited for nearly 35 minutes until they had called Kagome's name.

"Okay Kagome give us a cheer, do some type of flip and if you can do the splits that would be an added bonus." Kikyo said.

"Okay.' Kagome said as she cleared her throat. "Who's got the spirit? I say that we got the spirit. Who's got the spirit I say that we got the spirit. And since we got the spirit we beat you all the way down. Yall ain't got nothing ain't got nothing on us. So take yall butts back and get back on the bus."

"That's a good cheer." One of the co-captains said.

"Okay nice cheer. Could you do some flips for us Kagome?"

"Sure." Kagome said excitedly. She walked to the back of the gym and did two cartwheels, a front flip, one hand flip and a full twisted layout and landed with the splits.

"She's real good." The other co-captain said. "She is definitely what we need on this team."

"Thank you Kagome that would be all." Kikyo said.

"Alright thank you for the opportunity." Kagome said as she gathered her things.

Inuyasha stood up and headed towards Kikyo. "I ma bout to go call me when you get finish."

"Okay. Next."

Inuyasha walked out of the gymnasium and saw Kagome walking away. He didn't want to talk to her yet. So he headed to his car.

"She got some nice moves." Inuyasha thought to himself as he got into his car and drove off.

Kagome was walking down the street to her house when she heard a car horn blow at her. Kagome turned around and saw Kouga in his car.

"Wuz up Kagome what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I went to cheerleading tryouts today."

"Oh yeah you did say that you were trying out for the team. Did you think that you did well?"

"Yeah I was just being myself and gave it all that I've got." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome do you need a ride home I can take you."

"Oh thank you Kouga." Kagome said as she walked towards the passenger side of his car and got in.

"So what about you don't the football team have practice today?" Kagome asked.

"Coach canceled practice for this week. So we can chill out now. When we are practicing we are so tired and drained." Kouga said.

"Wow what do yall be doing?"

"Running plays, learning new plays and practicing on our running and defense and offense and catches."

"Wow yall really be doing a lot of stuff. I could never try out for football."

"I would hope not you are too pretty to be on that field. Those football players would eat you alive." Kouga laughed.

"Hey I'm sure that I could out run them."

"Yeah I would like to see that."

Kouga had arrived at Kagome's house and Kagome thanked him for taking her home.

"Thanks Kouga I'll talk to you later."

"Alright take care of yourself Kagome. Wait before you go I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

"This." Kouga leaned down and gave Kagome a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss was soft and innocent. Something that she had never felt before. She didn't feel pressured to run away or anything. She returned the kiss and did it in her own pace. Their faced pulled away from each other and Kagome had a small blush forming her cheeks.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." Kouga said.

"Yeah sure." Kagome said.

"Bye." Kouga said as he started his car and left.

Kagome ran to the front door of her house and walked in. She closed the door from behind her and dropped her bag on the floor. She touched her lips and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Wow I actually kissed him on the lips. That kiss was different from the one that Inuyasha had kissed me. Kouga lips were soft and warm and inviting. I could kiss him at the pace that I wanted to kiss him in. Not like Inuyasha his lips are rough and aggressive and he always presses his tongue in my mouth exploring my mouth. If only Inuyasha kisses were like Kouga." Kagome blushed as her eyes widen in surprise. "What am I saying I don't want to kiss Inuyasha? He stole my first kiss. Well actually my second. That unknown guy stole my first kiss. Why am I getting kissed all of a sudden?"

Kagome grabbed her bag from off the floor and headed to her room. She had to tell Sango about all that has happened.

XXXX

Inuyasha had arrived at the base. He parked his car in the parking lot and walked towards the building. He walked inside and went to the back. Bankotsu, Hiten, Monten and some other guys were there. But they knew that Inuyasha was pissed off about something and decided not to mess with him.

Inuyasha opened the door to the room and he locked the door behind him. He was angry alright. Angry wasn't even the word to describe the feeling that he was having right now. He punched the wall several times leaving a huge hole in it and a bloody knuckle. Inuyasha growled in frustration as he took a seat on one of the couches in the room.

He leaned back and closed his eyes trying to block out that image that he saw. But it was futile. That image was engraved in his head.

"That damn bastard. He done took it too far. He kissed Kagome on her lips. Ohh he is gonna regret doing that. I will make sure of it. He will learn first hand not to mess with what belongs to me."

Inuyasha relaxed a bit as he called Bankotsu and Hiten in. The two of them came running towards Inuyasha.

"Wuz up." Bankotsu said as he and Hiten walked in.

"We gotta take care of some business tonight." Inuyasha said.

"What type of business?" Hiten asked.

"Some business that involves some mangy ass wolf to know his place and know not to cross the line when it comes to my bitch."

"Whoa Kouga was messing with Kikyo?"

"She isn't my bitch."

Bankotsu and Hiten looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. If Kikyo wasn't his bitch then who was it.

"Who is she?"

"You'll find out. Just let Suikotsu and Monten know that we have some business to take care of." Inuyasha said.

"Ah'ight." They both said as they headed out of the room.

"Whoa Inuyasha is mad I've never seen him this angry before." Bankotsu said.

"Yeah I wonder who this girl could be that he gotta get the group to get him." Hiten said. "But we better get the other two."

Yeah" Bankotsu shook his head in agreement.

An hour and a half had passed and Inuyasha was still in the room. He was sleep on the chair. He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pants. He woke up from his sleepy state and answered it.

"Hello." He said in between sleep and reality.

"Inuyasha baby where are you? I've been calling you for an hour now. I was worried about you." Kikyo said.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, I was sleep. My bad I'm on my way to pick you up."

"Okay." Kikyo said as she hung up.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head as he let out a heavy yaw. "Man I must have been more tired than I thought. Let me go ahead and pick up this girl."

Inuyasha pulled out his keys and headed to his car.

"I'll be back guys, I gotta go pick up Kikyo."

"Ah'ight." They said in unison.

Inuyasha left the base headed to the school.

Inuyasha had made it to the school grounds and saw Kikyo standing in front of the school building with her arms folded across her chest. She walked towards the car and threw her stuff in the back of the seat. She closed the door. And Inuyasha drove off.

After 10 minutes of silence Kikyo spoke. "I can't believe that you forgot to pick me up I've been waiting here for almost 45 minutes."

"I fell asleep what more do you want me to say." Inuyasha said still staring at the road.

"You told me that you had some business to take care of. If I would have known that this business was you going to sleep I would have caught the bus home."

"Kikyo I don't have time with you getting all mad at me for some simple shit like this. I came to pick up yo ass didn't I. So quit bitchin and be thankful that I came cuz I could have left yo ass still at the school and you would have still been waiting."

"Whateva Inuyasha." Kikyo said rolling her eyes.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Neither one of them saying a word to each other. Inuyasha pulled in the parking lot of Kikyo's house.

Kikyo grabbed her things and opened the car door.

"Oh so I don't get a thank you."

"Not for the way that you've been acting Inuyasha."

"Is that so?" he said raising a brow at her.

"Don't give me that look. I'm mad at you. You owe me an apology for going off on me."

"Well if an apology is all that you want….

Kikyo had a small smile on her face.

"You ain't getting one from me."

"What!" Kikyo said as she stared at him. "Why aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"Because I haven't done anything to offend you."

"But you literally cussed me out."

"I didn't cuss you out. I just said that you need to quit bitchin. I wasn't cussing at you. If you wanted to know when I cuss you out you would know."

"You still owe me an apology and I want talk to you until I get it."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Ah'ight." Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. Leaving a angry Kikyo in the dust.

Inuyasha cell phone rang and he picked it up on the third ring.

"Yeah."

"We got them all we gotta do is wait for you."

"Okay I'm on my way over there. I should be there in 15 minutes. I gotta make a stop right quick."

"Ah'ight."

Inuyasha hung up his phone and headed to his house. He parked the car and hurried to his room. He put on his black hoody and grabbed one of his guns. He put it in the lower part of his pants. He checked to see if he needed anything else. Once prep with what he needed. Inuyasha headed back to the car and drove towards the base.

XXXX

Kagome was sitting down on the bed laughing at whatever the person on the other of the phone was saying to her.

"You are so funny Kouga."

"I know it is one of my many talents."

"I like that. You are really a sweet guy." Kagome felt herself blush.

"Thanks Kagome." There was a brief silence and Kouga spoke again. "Umm Kagome about that kiss today, I didn't mean to be too forward. I just wanted to kiss you. I really do like you. And you are a sweet girl and I know the reputation that I had but I have changed because I knew there would be someone who would come in my life. But if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

Kagome smiled. "I know I really wasn't expecting that. But it was okay. For some reason I didn't mind."

"Foreal." Kouga said trying to cover the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah."

There was a knock on Kagome's door. "Kagome honey it's getting late you should be getting to bed." Ms Higurashi said.

"Okay mom. Kouga it's getting late and I need to be getting to bed."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah well good night."

"Good night Kagome."

Kagome hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She placed the phone back on the charger. She pulled back the covers on her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Kouga was sitting down on the table finishing up on some of his homework in his English and Science class.

Outside waiting for the right time to make their move was Inuyasha with Hiten Monten Bankotsu, and Suikotsu.

"So what do we do? Do we go in and finish him off. You know we can kill him like that?" Bankotsu said.

"No I don't want to finish him off like that. That would take the fun out of everything. I want him to know first hand not to get involved with what is mine. Bankotsu and Monten you go to his upstairs bedroom. Hiten you go to the back window in his living room. Suikotsu you go through the side window of the kitchen."

"Alright." They said as they headed to the positions that Inuyasha had given them and Inuyasha walked to the front door. He knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for Kouga to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

"Tashio."

Kouga raised a brow as he wondered why Inuyasha was over his house and for what reason. He slowly opened the door and looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Something like what?"

"Something that I rather say inside, can I come in?"

Kouga looked at him suspiciously. "What you gotta talk about Tashio. You and I aren't really friends. I don't even like you. So what do you want?"

Inuyasha was tired of this and quickly grabbed Kouga by the front part of his shirt and pushed him inside the house.

"Tashio what the fuck you think you doing?" Kouga said as he tried to punch Inuyasha but Inuyasha ducked it and kneed him in the stomach.

"Why you stupid son of a…"

Kouga was cut off as Suikotsu and Hiten came from behind him hitting him. Shortly after Monten and Bankotsu came too.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kouga said trying to break loose from their grip but it proved useless as they attacked him several times with kicks and punches.

"So Kouga how has life been treating you? Have you been getting in trouble like you always do?"

What…the hell are you talking about?" Kouga said breathing heavily.

"I heard that you have been talking to a particular girl. Someone who doesn't know too much about you."

"What the hell are you talking about Tashio? How do you know about my personal life?" Kouga asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Don't concern yourself with all that but just answer this question. What gave you the right to talk to her?"

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. I don't even be messing with Kikyo…"

"Kikyo isn't the person who I am talking about." Inuyasha said glaring at Kouga with an evil glare.

Kouga had to think for a second until it dawned on him. "Wait you mean…

Inuyasha kneed him hard in the chest. Making Kouga cough up some blood. Inuyasha bend down and grabbed Kouga by his hair.

"Now that you know who I am talking about I suggest that you leave her alone."

Kouga was breathing hard and his chest was hurting from the contact that he just received.

"And if I don't what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled out his gun in his pocket and directed it at Kouga's head.

"I'll have to kill you."

Kouga's eyes widen. "You wouldn't, that would make me a murderer."

"Than I would have to add it to my list. But if you don't believe me try me. Cause obviously you don't know much about my past."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and saw the seriousness in his eyes

"O…okay."

Inuyasha smiled as Kouga was showing cooperation. He put the gun back in his pocket and stood up.

"For your cooperation I would like my friends to leave you with a small token of my appreciation. Guys beat him"

XXXX

Okay well that is it for that chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this story. This chapter is probably the longest chapter that I have so far in this story. So I should be updating soon. So until then

Much Love

Bri


	14. Her Answer

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews that I got on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Glad to know that you all like this story so far. Well let's get started shall we.

Bangin'

Chapter 13

Kouga eyes widen with fear. "Hey what you doing Tashio? Didn't I agree with you?" Kouga said in disbelief.

"Well I wanted to make sure that you don't get in my way. Have fun guys." Inuyasha said as he walked out of Kouga's house.

He walked towards his car and headed to his house. After driving for 15 minutes Inuyasha made it to his house. He walked in the house and set his keys on the kitchen counter. He looked over and saw a blinking red light that indicated that he had some unheard messages. He walked towards his phone and pressed the button to listen to them.

You have 3 new messages. First message: Wuz up Inuyasha this is Miroku. Where are you and the guys? I went to the base and I didn't see you there. So I'll holla at cha later."

Second message: Inuyasha what the hell was that little stunt that you pulled. I asked for an apology and you drive off. You are really acting like an ass right now. You don't know how upset I am with you. I thought that you cared about me but it is obvious where I stand with you. You need to get your act together Tashio or things between us will be…

Third message: That stupid answering machine cut me off. But like I was saying you need to get your act together or the two of us is threw. I really did like the bad boy thing that you had going on but now it is starting to get on my nerves. Now you better apologize to me Tashio."

You have no unheard messages. Inuyasha erased all the messages that he had received and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for bed.

"That girl is so stupid. I would kill her if I didn't have a heart. But she is pushing it foreal. She doesn't want me to take my frustrations out on her." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he leaned his head against the shower wall. He closed his eyes and let the water hit his face as he thought about what he was going to do.

Inuyasha stayed in the shower for 15 minutes and turned the water off and headed towards his bedroom. He only had on his red sweat pants and a white wife beater on. He pulled back the covers and got in his bed. Sleep slowly overcame him and his thoughts were on the events that would take place tomorrow.

The next day came by rather fast and the dark clouds were covering the sun. Cool brisk air was blowing in the wind. And the smell of water in the air was known that there was going to be a storm coming.

Kagome was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and had some facial cream on her face.

Souta walked in the bathroom rubbing his eyes. He looked at Kagome and his eyes widen. "Whoa, you sure look different with that on your face."

Kagome laughed as she spit the toothpaste in the sink and turned the water on to wash it down.

"I don't know why girls where those stupid mask. It doesn't do anything but only make you look even uglier."

Kagome shook her head as she rubbed Souta on his hair making his hair fall out of place. "Little brothers just don't understand. But once you get older your girlfriend might be doing the same thing too."

"That's not true."

"Why's that?"

"Because then she will be you." Souta said smiling as he grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

Kagome walked inside her room and pulled out the outfit that she was going to wear for school. She had a black and red South Pole blouse that was short sleeved and fitted her nicely. She grabbed a pair of black South Pole pants that hugged her curves correctly. She put on some deodorant and some body spray. She kept her hair down. She grabbed one of her face towels and wiped off the facial cleanser that was on her face. She picked up two of her school books and placed them in her backpack. She grabbed her red shoes and headed downstairs.

"Morning dear is your brother up?"

"Yeah he's in the bathroom brushing his teeth last time I checked." Kagome said as she grabbed her a slice of bread and put it in the toaster.

"Honey when will you get the results for your cheerleading tryouts?"

"I don't know hopefully we'll get them sometime this week or next week. But I think that I did pretty well."

"You always had a thing for cheerleading. But keep your grades up or you want be doing no Go Team Go."

Kagome laughed at her mom as she picked up her toast and put some butter and grape jelly on it.

"Mom I'm off to school."

"Okay have a good day today sweetheart."

You too mom I love ya." Kagome said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. Kagome headed outside and walked towards school. The weather outside was a little chilly and Kagome wished that she had brought a sweater. She had a smile plastered on her face as she thought about Kouga and that kiss he gave her.

"_I wonder if I will get another kiss from Kouga anytime soon."_ Kagome thought to herself as she touched her lips with her index finger.

Kagome had made it to the school grounds in 10 minutes and saw her friend Eri.

"Eri." Kagome called out.

Eri stopped and looked at Kagome who was walking towards her.

"Hey Kagome."

"Wow you sure are here early. Where is the rest of the gang?"

"They should be somewhere here in this school. I'm here because I have a project due in my 3rd period class and don't want to my teacher all on my back saying that I didn't have time to do it."

"What is your project about?"

"Some stuff on anatomy and such."

"Oh well I'll see you later Eri." Kagome said as she and Eri walked opposite ways.

Kagome had walked to her locker and put some of her books in her locker and grabbed her books that she needed for next two classes.

XXXX

Inuyasha reached over and pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He let out an irritated groan as he scratched his head and let out a yawn. He stood up and looked at the clock. It read 8:52

"_Damn I'm going to be late again."_ He said to himself as he headed to the bathroom and freshen himself up. He took a quick shower and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He walked back into his room and pulled out a white wife beater with a red and black Ecko over shirt. He pulled out some black Ecko pants and some black red and white Forces on. He grabbed his money clip and placed it in his pocket and grabbed his princess cut earring and put it in his ear. He sprayed some cologne on and grabbed his backpack and headed to the kitchen to grab him something to eat for breakfast. He picked up the keys from the kitchen counter and headed off to school.

Inuyasha drove to school not really caring that he was late for school. He arrived at the school parking lot 10 minutes later to see Bankotsu and the gang waiting for his arrival.

Inuyasha parked his car in the free parking spot and turned the engine off. He got up and walked towards them.

"Wuz up yall." Inuyasha said slapping hands with them.

"Nothing much but we took care of that Kouga fool."

"How is he doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh he want be here for a while."

"That's good." Inuyasha said as he took a bite out of his apple and walked to the trash to throw the rest of it away.

"Yo Inuyasha why did you want us to get rid of Kouga?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything at first as he was thinking about something else.

"Did I ask too much?" Bankotsu asked.

"No I was just thinking that's all. Well you know that I am a hanyou. Half human half youkai. On the youkai side of me there is one bitch that will always be by my side and will be my mate. Whether she knows it or not. My instincts will kick in and tell whether she is the one or not."

"So is this bitch Kikyo?"

"No." Inuyasha said lowly. "But you will see who it is. I might let it be a surprise." Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as they walked through the double doors.

Inuyasha and the rest of them walked in

"Inuyasha do you have to come to this class tardy all the time." One of his friends asked.

"Man you know I ain't a morning person. I like to sleep in." Inuyasha said as he took a seat in one of the desk which was right behind Kagome's.

"Hey where is your girlfriend Kikyo at?"

"Like I know where she is at. I really don't care where her ass is at. She tried to get all bold on a nigga and try to charge me up."

"I don't even know why you still wit her she can get on your nerves. All she got is a bangin body. That I wouldn't mind hitting."

Inuyasha just shook his head.

Some of the girls looked around to notice that Kouga wasn't there.

"Hey where is Kouga?" one of them asked.

"I don't know usually he would be here by now."

This caught Kagome's attention as she had a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Maybe he is just running a little late. That's all." Kagome said to herself.

Inuyasha smelled the worry on Kagome and bend over to her ear.

"Is anything wrong princess you seem a little tense."

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha. His piercing amber eyes were staring in her brown ones.

"Uh nothing I'm fine; I was just worried about Kouga that's all." Kagome said softly as she turned around in her desk.

"You sure are concerned when it comes to that wolf boy Kouga."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing I'll let you figure it out." Inuyasha said as he leaned back into his seat and watched as Kagome scent went to being concerned to confuse.

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face throughout the whole class period.

The bell rang and Kagome grabbed her books to her next class period. Inuyasha watched as she gathered her things.

Inuyasha didn't want to go to his next class period so he decided to skip. He saw storming down the hallway was an angry Kikyo.

"Inuyasha Tashio we need to talk." Kikyo said as she grabbed him by his arm.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had lost her mind." What the fuck is wrong wit you. You don't come up to me like that especially with that kind of attitude."

"Whatever Inuyasha but we need to talk I don't appreciate the way you have been treating me and we will sort this mess out" Kikyo said raising her voice a little bit.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo by her arm and pulled her inside one of the classrooms that they would normally make out in.

"What the hell is your problem Inuyasha? You never grabbed this rough before." Kikyo asked.

"Look Kikyo this thing with us isn't working out for me."

Kikyo looked at him with a confuse look. "What do you mean it isn't working for you?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore. You satisfied me physically and now I'm just tired of fucking the same thing."

Kikyo eyes widen. "You son of a bitch you were just using me for my body?"

"Don't try to act all hurt because it was mutual you used me for my body and my popularity and money. Don't try to play the little innocent act on me cuz you ain't fooling nobody" Inuyasha said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't do this Inuyasha I know that we can work this out. Whatever it is we can fix it."

Kikyo said in a pleading tone.

"There is nothing to fix Kikyo. I just lost interest in you. Why do I want to be with somebody that I don't have feelings for? I'm sorry but the two of us are through."

Kikyo had tears sting in her eyes as she felt them trickle down her checks. Inuyasha was about to leave when Kikyo flung her body towards him and gave him a deep kiss.

She kissed him for a couple of seconds and pulled away.

"This won't make me change my mind." Inuyasha said as he wiped the kiss from his mouth. "You'll get over me Kikyo I know that you will move on. You always do."

Inuyasha walked out of the class and Kikyo stood in the room crying her eyes out.

The rest of the school day went by rather fast and Kagome was sitting in her last period. Her teacher wasn't paying that much attention to the class so she pulled out her cell phone to call Kouga.

"The number you are trying to reach is out of service. Please call later."

Kagome hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket.

"_I wonder if anything happened to him. Did something happen to him? Does he not want to talk to me right now? Did I make him mad?"_ Countless questions bombarded in her mind.

Inuyasha walked in the classroom and saw his Kagome sitting down in her seat. He took a seat behind her. He knew that she was probably worried about Kouga but he wouldn't act on his feelings just yet, even though it was making him jealous that she was worried about another male. He leaned forward to her until his fang touched her ear.

"So you still haven't talked to your little boyfriend huh?"

Kagome jumped a bit at Inuyasha voice but quickly gained her composure. She straightens up and looked at her book.

"What do you mean boyfriend? We aren't even going together."

"But I know that you like him. It's obvious I can read you like an open book." Inuyasha said coolly.

"An open book? How is that?"

"You're just easy to read. Your aura and stuff. Besides you are different than most females."

"Different what do you mean different?"

"Just different from other girls that I have encountered that's all. Unless you really want to know." Inuyasha said his voice dropping down an octave.

"I don't know. I have to go find Kouga. I gotta make sure he is okay. You out of all people should know since I'm easy to read that I like him."

Inuyasha let out a low growl as his youkai wanted to kill Kouga for distracting Kagome from him.

The school bell rang and Inuyasha leaned back into his chair as he watched Kagome gather her belongings.

"Hey Kagome I want to see you later on."

"What do you mean later on?" Kagome asked.

"Be ready at 7:00. I'll pick you up at your place." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the classroom.

Kagome stood there wondering what was going on. She hurried out of the building hoping to find Miroku and Sango.

She was walking outside heading to her house when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome where have you been I've been looking for you all day." Sango said out of breath as she approached Kagome.

"Sango what's the matter?"

"Haven't you heard? Kouga is in the hospital."

Kagome eyes widen as she dropped her backpack.

"The hospital is he alright?" Kagome asked her voice shaking a bit.

"We don't know. I heard from his ex-girlfriend Ayame. She went to his house this morning to get a ride to school when she saw him unconscious and on the floor. He had lost a lot of blood."

"Can you take me to the hospital where he is?"

"Yeah come on."

Both Kagome and Sango got inside of Sango's car and headed off to the hospital.

They arrived at the Memorial Hospital and Sango went to park the car while Kagome walked inside.

Kagome went up to the front desk where several nurses were sitting at.

"Yes how can I help you?" one of the elderly nurses asked.

"I'm looking for the patient Kouga Wolfe. Is he in this hospital?"

"Let me check." The nurse said as she typed his name in the computer. Several seconds later she found his name and gave Kagome his room number.

"Yes he is here. He just got transferred to room 623 in the Takinawa hallway."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she left the front desk. Kagome walked down the hallway and pushed the elevator button to go up. She waited for the elevator to open and walked in when it arrived.

"_Kouga I hope that you are alright."_ Kagome thought to herself.

The doors open and Kagome walked out. She headed down the hallway until she found the Takinawa hallway. She looked at all the doors until she found room 623.

She knocked on the door and heard a feminine voice tell her to come in.

Kagome walked in to see a girl sitting next to Kouga.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hi." Kagome replied.

"Are you a friend of Kouga's?" she said.

Kagome shook her head yes. "Is he okay? What did the doctors say?"

"They don't really know. They said that he lost a lot of blood and he had some internal bleeding but they were able to stop it. He has been sleep since he has arrived here." She said looking at Kouga with sadden eyes. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I'm Ayame Yamachi." She said extending her hand to shake Kagome's

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome extended hers also.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." She said.

"I just wish that none of this would have happened. I just don't know what I would do if I would have lost him. He's the only real family that I got. He was the only person I could depend on when my family disowned me. I love him with all of my heart. I just hope that he wakes up soon." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Uh if you need me for anything you can call me on my cell." Kagome said softly as she handed Ayame a piece of paper with her name and number on it.

"Thank you." Ayame said reaching for the paper and putting it in her pocket.

"Well I better get going I have to do my homework and stuff."

"Okay it was nice meeting you Kagome." Ayame said.

"You too."

Kagome walked out of the room to see Sango walking down the hallway towards her.

"Hey why are you leaving so soon? Did you see Kouga?"

Kagome shook her head yes. "I wanted to give Ayame some privacy with Kouga she seems sad about the whole situation."

"Oh yeah." Sango said. "Come on I'll take you home."

The ride home to Kagome's house was quiet. Kagome looked out the window wondering about her current position in Kouga's life. Sango pulled into Kagome's driveway and Kagome got out of the car.

"Are you okay Kagome you were kinda quiet during the ride home."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just kinda sad that Kouga was hurt. And that I wasn't there to help him that's all."

"Okay well I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye Kagome."

"Bye Sango." Kagome waved as she walked into her house.

Kagome saw her mom sitting in the living room watching the news and Souta was sitting down on the kitchen table doing his homework.

"Good afternoon honey. How was school today?" her mom asked.

"Kouga's in the hospital."

"Isn't that a friend of yours?" Kagome shook her head yes. "Is he okay?"

"I went to the hospital to see if he was alright. One of his friends had found him in his house unconscious. She said that the doctors don't really know what his condition is. He's been unconscious since he arrived at the hospital."

"Oh poor Kouga I hope that it isn't nothing too serious."

"Yeah but I'm sure that he will be alright. Well I gotta do my homework. Let me know when dinner is ready." Kagome said heading upstairs to her room.

Kagome walked in her room and closed the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the bed and collapsed on the bed burrowing her face in the pillow.

"I really hope that you will be okay Kouga." Kagome said to herself as she clutched her pillow tightly.

XXXX

Kikyo was sitting down in her bedroom talking with her friends Tsubaki and Asuka.

"Are you serious he broke up with you?" her friend Tsubaki said

"Yes I don't even know why. I mean I thought that things between us were going so well. But he said that he lost interest in me. And that it was only a physical thing. I feel so used."

"I can't believe he said to you. As if you are some type thing that he can use as he please."

"But the thing is I still love him." Kikyo said softly.

"You still love him. But why?" Asuka asked.

"I just do. I've loved him since the first time I laid eyes on him, I just can't let him break up with me without him knowing how I really feel."

"Well now that he is a single bachelor. All the girls are going to be all over him. He was the heartthrob of every girl at the school. I even think he is known around the city."

"Well they bet not try anything soon because Inuyasha is coming back to me." Kikyo said with a slight smile on her face.

"At least you are smiling now." Tsubaki said.

Kikyo tossed a pillow at her and laughed a little.

"I'm glad that I have you two as my friends."

"Hey what are friends for." Asuka said as she gave them a hug. "It's a girl thing."

XXXX

Inuyasha looked at his clock to see that it was 15 past 8. He sat up and rubbed the sleep form his eyes. He got up and grabbed his shoes from inside the closet. He put on his black jacket and walked to the living room and grabbed his keys and headed to Kagome's house.

Kagome was sitting down doing her homework for her 2nd period class. When she heard a horn blowing from outside. Kagome walked towards the window and looked outside and recognized Inuyasha's car. She saw him wink at her and Kagome went to her closet and grabbed her shoes and headed downstairs.

"Mom I need to go to the store right quick to get some snacks." Kagome said as she walked out of the house.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's car and got in the passenger seat.

"So your were able to come out and see me Princess?" Inuyasha said raising a brow with a smirk on his face.

"Where are we going?" Kagome said fastening the seatbelt around her.

"You'll see princess." Inuyasha said as he drove off to where he was going to take her.

They had been driving for about 25 minutes and the drive was quiet and calm.

They finally made it to the spot which was a secluded area with a fantastic view of the city and a beautiful view of the sky and moon.

Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car and looked at the view.

"Wow it's beautiful." Kagome said absolutely speechless.

"I thought that you would like it." Inuyasha said looking at the view.

"So why did you want to see me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt Kagome's body tense up from his touch.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear making her fear disappear from her body.

"You have been on my mind lately. I don't know why but you are always occupying my mind. I want you to be my girl."

"Your girl? But aren't you with Kikyo?"

"I broke up with her. I knew that she isn't my bitch.

"Bitch what do you mean bitch?" Kagome asked confused.

"She isn't the one who will be my life long partner. And my instincts have told me that you are the one."

Kagome let out a gasp. She knew about demons and their mating customs. One of her friends went with an Inu-youkai so she knew what he was talking about.

"How do you know if I'm the right one?"

"Because not only do my instincts tell me this but I feel a connection with you that I have never felt for any female that I had went with. And you are different."

Kagome still didn't know if she should go with him. "Inuyasha we barely know each other. What if we did go out and you get bored with me."

Inuyasha could smell the fear of being rejected by him. Inuyasha turned Kagome towards him and looked at her.

"I could never get bored with you. You are someone special to me."

Kagome didn't know why she was there with him. She was talking to Kouga but here she was in the arms of another guy. She wanted to pull away but something inside her was telling her that she needed to stay. Stay there with Inuyasha in his arms.

"I don't know Inuyasha. You just broke up with Kikyo. Isn't this a little bit fast." Kagome said still trying to find a way to convince her from falling for him.

"Don't question fate." Inuyasha said as she raised her face towards him pulling her closer to his lips.

Kagome couldn't fight the desire to kiss his lips. Part of her wanted him to kiss her the way he did last time. His lips slowly descended on hers in a soft and gentle manner. Kagome closed her eyes as she moaned against his lips. Inuyasha was being so gentle with her. And this wasn't like him. But his youkai side told him that his future mate needed to know and feel protected whenever she was with him. And he was willing to show her his softer side. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hips closer to his body as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting about the world around them. Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottom lip and begged for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth slowly allowing him in. Inuyasha indulged in her beautiful taste. She tasted so delicious that his tongue explored wildly. He went back to kissing her gently as he did before.

After 2 minutes of kissing Inuyasha pulled back to give them some air. He waited for Kagome to open her eyes and he watched as her eyes flutter open.

"Kagome will you be my girl, Princess?"

She looked at Inuyasha directly in the eye and for some odd reason she couldn't say no.

"Yes."

XXXX

Well I know I left off with a good ending for this chapter. And I would like to thank Foxy Love for my first 100th review. And not just Foxy Love but all of you who have been leaving me reviews you don't know how much it means to me to know that someone out there is enjoying my stories. I feel so loved by you all. Well things are beginning to heat up now. A LOT of things are going to happen in the upcoming chapter. Heads up it will be a month ahead. So just wanted to let you know. Well until then

Much Love

Bri


	15. First Day of Dating

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Really appreciate it. Well lets get started with the next chapter shall we?

Bangin'

Chapter 14

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he heard the words that came out of her mouth. His heart soared. And his inner demon growled with satisfaction that she wanted to be with him. Inuyasha lowered his lips back on Kagome's in another round of kissing. He was holding her around the waist but this time it was more possessive than the last time. Kagome gasped a little but Inuyasha purred a little to calm her down.

Inuyasha demon side told him that his future mate needed and wanted to feel protected, safe and overall loved. And Inuyasha didn't mind one bit. If this is what his mate wanted then she would get it. He wanted her to know that he would protect with his life. So showing her his softer side wasn't even a problem.

He lapped over Kagome lips softly and slowly making sure that she could keep up with the tempo. And she was. His lips were so soft and gentle. Kagome opened her mouth a little bit giving Inuyasha access to her mouth which he was delighted in exploring known territory.

After a couple of minutes of intoxicating kisses, Inuyasha pulled away for air. Kagome still had her eyes closed and Inuyasha loved how she looked.

"_Damn I am already falling for her."_ Inuyasha thought to himself marveling at physical features. Kagome opened her eyes and was starring into Inuyasha's amber orbs.

"_They are so intoxicating. Like he is pulling me in and I can't help but to be drawn." _Kagome said to herself.

"You're a good kisser, princess."

Kagome felt herself blush from Inuyasha words and Inuyasha chuckled a bit at her shyness.

"I think I should get you home. I don't want to keep you out too late. Come on."

Kagome got in the passenger side of the car and waited for Inuyasha to get to his side. He started the car and left

On their ride home it was pleasant. Inuyasha was talking on his cell phone to one of his friends and Kagome was looking out the window at the buildings surrounding the city. After driving for 15 minutes, Inuyasha pulled up by Kagome's house.

"So it's official. The two of us are going together now?" Kagome asked still a little shy.

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Of course princess you are now my girl."

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kagome said as she reached for the door handle to get out of the car.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Hey I want to get a good night kiss from my girl before she leaves."

"But we are in front of my house what if someone…

Kagome was caught off as Inuyasha lips pressed against Kagome's. Kagome let out a soft moan as she felt her stomach tingle with butterflies. Inuyasha was kissing her with such passion but it was so gentle and sweet. He pulled away wanting to leave her wanting more.

"I'll see you tomorrow, princess." Inuyasha said.

Kagome got out of the car and walked to the door. Before entering inside the house she waved good-bye to Inuyasha and he drove off into the dark streets.

Kagome walked in the house and saw her brother sitting in front of the TV screen. He was obviously engulfed by whatever he was watching. She walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and touched her lips. They were still tingling from Inuyasha's touch. She couldn't believe the events that just transpired. She was actually going with Inuyasha. And the two of them had just met.

"_I can't believe that we are dating. I couldn't say no to him when he asked me. But weren't me and Kouga talking? No I don't think we were and besides that Ayame girl really loves him. I shouldn't interfere with whatever they had."_

Kagome looked at her clock and it was 9:25.

"I've been gone that long. Wow we lost track of time. I better finish up with my homework and get ready for bed." Kagome walked towards her desk and started back on her homework.

XXXX

Inuyasha made it to his house and set his keys on the kitchen counter. He saw the red light flashing on his phone and knew that he had some messages on his phone. He walked over towards the phone and clicked on the button.

"You have 4 new messages:

"_Inuyasha we went to the hospital today and guess who we saw. Kouga. HAHAHA yeah the doctors said that he should be doing better. But ya know we had to go check on him to see our handiwork. Well the guys went out to find some new prospects so they wanted to know if that were okay with you. But I know that you don't care as long as they can be trusted. You know how shady some people can be. I'll holla at cha later dawg."_

Second message: _Inuyasha this is Kikyo. I know that you said that you don't want to be with me but come Inuyasha we have history together. I know that somewhere in your heart you still love me. You just gotta. You can't just throw away a relationship like that. You love me and I love you. Can't we just try to talk things out and see where things went wrong? I mean you know that I was the…._

Third message_: I was the best girlfriend that you had ever gone with. And I know that I was the best because none of those other bitches didn't want to be with you. All they wanted was to have a better reputation, or get money, or just have sex with you. But I was different. I wanted to be with you. I knew that you were the notorious Inuyasha but I went with you anyway. I didn't need you to get popular or anything…._

Fourth message: _But I just want you in my life again. I promise that I would do anything if it meant that you gave me another chance. Life doesn't seem right without you in my life. You and I are destined to be together can't you see. I love you Inuyasha! I love you so much_

Inuyasha shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh.

"_That female never ceases to amaze me. She is so low right now that she would probably degrade herself just for me to get back with her. This could be funny."_

Inuyasha walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. He had to take a shower and get ready for bed. He was tired and today's activities really tired him out.

He walked to his room and grabbed a wife-beater, his boxers and some baggy pants. He walked back into the bathroom. He got undressed and stepped inside of the shower. He leaned his head against the tile and thought about his princess. His Kagome. He didn't know that he would find his mate this fast. Especially in high school. The only reason why he went with some of the girls at his school was because he wanted to fuck. There was no physical attraction. Well maybe if they had a great body. He even dated grown women. The oldest was 30 years old.

But all that changed when he met Kagome. It was just something about her that attracted him to her when he first laid eyes on her. And now that his demon side told him that she was his mate. He was determined to get her. And he did.

"_I wonder what the guys will think when they find out that the new girl is with me now."_

Inuyasha bathed himself and got out of the shower. He dried himself off and putt on his clothes. He walked into his room and set his alarm clock. Sleep crept in and Inuyasha lost consciousness in the darkness.

XXXX

Kagome was lying down in her bed and was awaken by the loud buzzing sound of her alarm clock. She touched the snooze button and stopped the beating noise. She opened her eyes and then quickly closed them again, as the sun was shining brightly in her face. She sat up and let out a soft yawn as she stretched. She got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Kagome dear, I'm off to the doctor's office. Your brother has already left for school."

"Okay mom." Kagome said.

"Have a good day at school today sweetie."

"Okay mom."

Kagome grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. She was humming something and had a smile on her face.

"Why am I so happy today?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she finished brushing her teeth and washed her face. She went into her bedroom and looked through her closet. She placed her finger under her chin pondering on what she would wear. She settled on a pink and white Bebe blouse that fit her cute and a white skirt.

"This is cute. Mom got me this a while ago. I'm surprised that I haven't put this on yet." Kagome went back to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. The water was warm and Kagome quickly got undressed and took her shower. After showering for 20 minutes, she wrapped the towel around her body and went to dry herself off and put on her clothes. She lotion her body with baby lotion and brushed her hair back. She walked into her room and pulled out some pink flats. She grabbed her pink moon shaped necklace and backpack and headed downstairs.

She saw some food on the table and knew that it was her breakfast. She hurried and gobbled it down and left the house.

Kagome was walking down the street in deep thought.

"Wow I really go with Inuyasha. And we kissed." Kagome felt her face heat up as she thought about Inuyasha's lips on hers.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango and Miroku.

"Sango Miroku hey."

"I've been calling you 3 times. You must have your head in the clouds." Sango laughed.

"No."

"Hey do you think you made the cheerleading team?"

"I don't know. I think I did pretty well. The results are posted up but I'm scared to look at the results."

"I can look at them for you."

"Yeah could you do that for me Sango?"

"Yeah."

The three of them headed to the gym area to go see if Kagome had made the cheerleading team.

Inuyasha was getting ready for school. He had on a black and red Sean Paul t-shirt with a black wife-beater on. He had some black jean Sean Jean Pants and some black and red Jordan's on. He grabbed his backpack and cell phone and picked up his keys.

He locked the door from behind him. He walked to his car and started the engine and drove off to school.

Inuyasha arrived at the school 15 minutes before the tardy bell. He was surprised at himself. Usually he wouldn't care if he was late but he wanted to see Kagome before class. He picked up her scent and noticed Miroku and Sango was with her.

"I wonder what they are up to."

Sango, Miroku and Kagome had reached the gym and Sango had seen a white sheet on the door.

"This is the list of all the girls who made the cheerleading team."

Sango began to call out all of the names on the JV list. "And that's it."

"I didn't make the squad." Kagome said disappointed.

"No you made the Varsity team."

"What?!" Kagome said as she walked towards the door and looked at the list.

"I can't believe it. I'm on the cheerleading team." Kagome said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah I would have joined but I don't want this pervert to be looking at my legs." Sango said looking at Miroku.

"Ouch that hurt." Miroku said holding his chest as if he was stabbed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "But hey that's why I like you."

Miroku grinned at her as he leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come let's get to class." Sango said.

Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a room.

"Hey Kagome did you do…Hey where did she go?" Sango asked.

Kagome let out a soft gasp as she caught her breath.

"Hey princess." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist. "What's that smell? You smell good."

"It's my baby lotion that I put on. Hey I got some good news."

"What?"

"I made the cheerleading team."

"You did huh."

"Yeah I have practice today from 4:15 to 5:30. I wonder if I can help the team out with my moves and stuff."

"So you have some moves to show them huh." His grip on Kagome's waist tightens a bit. "Then what are the moves that you are going to show me?"

"Huh?" Kagome said a little confused. "What moves?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." Inuyasha lowered his face towards Kagome. Kagome face grew a shade of red as she slowly closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. Inuyasha had his eyes open as he saw what she had did. He smiled and pressed his lips firmly on hers. He moved his lips softly against hers. She kissed him back going on her own pace. The kiss was heating up with each passing second and Kagome felt her knees going weak as her legs bucked a bit. Inuyasha held her firmly to keep her from falling. He trailed further down to the nape of her neck and started to plant butterfly kisses all over. Kagome let out a soft moan as she bit her lip again. Inuyasha could smell a small bit of her arousal and he pulled away.

Kagome was breathing slowly as she was still biting her bottom lip.

"Come on we need to get to class. I don't want you to be late for class."

Kagome nodded her head up and down and straighten herself up.

"Ready princess?"

"Yeah." Kagome smiled.

They got out of the empty classroom and headed to their first period.

The school day went by fast and Kagome was sitting down in the cafeteria. Sango was eating some hot wings and a salad. Miroku had a hotdog and some fries. Kagome had a slice of pizza and a slushy.

"Hey Kagome where were you earlier. You kinda disappeared."

"Oh I guess I got lost in the crowd." Kagome said chewing on her pizza.

"Hey let me have one of your hot wings" Miroku said picking up one.

"Yeah go right ahead you already have your hands on it."

"So what you got planned for tonight?"

"Well I have cheerleading practice today. The captain wants to have a little talk with the new cheerleaders and go over one of the routines."

"Well I hope that goes well. You know that Kikyo is the head cheerleading captain. And she can be a real bitch."

"Inuyasha broke up with her." Miroku said.

"Are you serious? He finally got rid of that hoe. It is about time. I mean she is a dirty bitch foreal."

Miroku laughed. "When did you start cussing like this?"

"Hey I try to refrain but when it comes to her you can't help but to talk this way. I hope she doesn't give you a hard time."

"I'm sure she won't. It's not good to bring your personal affairs into practice."

"Then you must not know how Kikyo really is." Miroku said drinking his soda. "She is the type of female that will go crazy over a break-up. Even though she had never been dumped before this could be real interesting. Good luck Kagome."

"What type of encouraging words was that?"

"I said good luck didn't I?"

Kagome just shook her head and continued to eat her food. She was thinking about how Kikyo would feel if she found out that one of the girls on the team was dating her ex.

The lunch bell rang and Kagome waved bye to Sango and Miroku. Kagome walked to her last class period. She saw that they had another substitute teacher and Kagome took a seat at her desk.

"_I'm glad that this isn't a core class." _Kagome thought to herself as she pulled a book out of her backpack. She opened to a saved page and began to read.

Inuyasha walked in the class right before the tardy bell rang. He saw Kagome sitting down at her desk reading one of her books.

He walked to his desk and sat down and moved closer to Kagome. She was unaware of his presence. Inuyasha looked at her neck and noticed that she had several hickeys on her neck.

"_Man princess bruises easily."_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her neck and that caused her to jump in her seat a bit.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you on the neck."

"Inuyasha we are in class other students are looking."

"Fuck them. They need to mind their own business. I ain't even worried about stupid shit like that. You my girlfriend not them. So if they don't like it then it's on them." He said in between kisses.

"Inuyasha don't do this. Not in front of everyone." Kagome whispered a bit.

Inuyasha pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If that is what you want princess."

The rest of the class period went by fast and Kagome was glad that the school bell rang. She was excited about going to practice.

"Princess do you want me to pick you up from practice?"

"Yeah that would be nice. It's over at 5:30."

"Ah'ight. I gotta take care of some things. So I'll see ya later."

"Alright."

Kagome walked towards the gymnasium and headed into the locker room. She saw several girls changing and walked to one of the lockers. She changed out of her clothes and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on. She walked back into the gym and waited for further instructions.

"Hey are you new on the team?" a girl asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Okay you're on the Varsity team. Well today all the new cheerleaders go over with the head captain of the team. She is going to introduce you to the team and she will go over some routines that we are learning. After that you go over to the bleachers and get measured for your uniforms."

Kagome nodded her head up and down and walked towards Kikyo who was already talking to some of the girls.

"Welcome to this years Varsity team. We here at Shikon High strive to be the best cheerleading team. As your captain I want to inform you that this year will be the best of the best. I want all of you to do your best and have fun doing cheers and getting to know each other. This isn't always based on competition and winning. I want this year of cheerleaders to have a bond and be able to be friends with each other. So I welcome you to the Varsity and JV cheerleading team."

The girls clapped their hands and shouted with excitement.

"Now we are going to do a little stretching and then we are going to go over some routines that we have already learned during the summer."

The girls took their places and did some exercises for 20 minutes. After the exercise Kikyo showed them several routines. Others caught on quickly while others had to go through it several times. Kagome was one of the girls who caught on quickly.

"You will get it Yuri. Kira keep your legs straight when you finish the routine."

"Okay Kikyo."

"Kagome you are doing a good job. Have you ever been on the cheerleading team before." One of the coaches said.

"Yes I was a cheerleader at my old school."

"You certainly are talented. We could use some of your knowledge on the team. Glad to have you here." She extended her hand out to shake Kagome's.

"Thank you. It's great to be on the team." Kagome said shaking her hand also.

The coach went over to examine the rest of the cheerleaders and Kagome sat down at the bleachers to get her measurements for the outfit.

"Your doing really good out there." One of the cheerleaders said to Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"Hold out your arms so I can measure your waist."

Kagome held out her arms for her to measure her waist and upper area.

"Okay you have nice measurements. How tall are you?"

"5'3."

"And how much do you weight?"

"119 pounds."

"Okay well I'm finished. You can continue practicing with the rest of the girls."

"Okay."

XXXX

Inuyasha was sitting down in the base. He was resting his head against the couch and waited for Hiten and Bankotsu to arrive.

"_I hope this new prospect can actually have their money on time."_ Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha ears twitched a bit and he knew that it was probably Hiten and Bankotsu coming. He sat up in the chair and he waited for them to come in.

"Wuz up Inuyasha."

"Wuz up."

"Hey we just came from seeing the new prospect and this guy is cool. He paid me 3500 for a 3 pounds." Hiten said.

"This guy must be real talk then." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah he said that he needs the packages at least two times a week and is willing to pay handsomely."

Inuyasha started to laugh. "Handsomely? When did you start using words like that?"

"That's how the guy talks. He talks with an English accent. It was quite refreshing."

Bankotsu laughed too.

"Aww man you should have seen it. At first I thought that the guy was lame. But he cool. He 22 and he have a brother who does the same thing so he knows all about the game. And he said that he might want to join too."

"Well I ma have to see first. I don't want a stranger up in here observing my shit." Inuyasha said.

"So I heard that Kikyo is pissed off that yall had broke up. She telling everyone that yall is just separated right now. But that the two of you will get back together."

"False. I ain't getting back with her. It is over between the two of us. And besides I'm with someone now."

Bankotsu and Hiten looked at each other than at Inuyasha.

"When did you get another girlfriend?" Hiten asked.

"Yesterday."

"Damn the two of yall broke up and it hasn't been 48 hours and you already got another girl in your life. Man you is a player foreal man." Hiten said slapping hands with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed.

"So is this the girl that you were saying is your bitch?"

"Yeah it's her."

"Man I want to see who the girl that is gonna be Inuyasha's bottom bitch."

"Yeah." Bankotsu agreed.

"Let's just hope that Kikyo doesn't find out about it. I would hate to see her do anything stupid. Well it is Kikyo."

Bankotsu laughed.

"If Kikyo try to do anything then she will be making the biggest mistake in her life. Cause I ain't letting no injury come on her."

"Whew protective mode." Hiten said.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. It was almost 5:30. He told Kagome he would pick her up and he didn't want her to be waiting.

"I gotta get going. I gotta pick somebody up." Inuyasha said standing up. "I'll be back later on."

"Ah'ight." They said slapping hands with them.

Inuyasha pulled his keys out of his pocket and got into his car and drove off to pick up Kagome.

Kikyo stood up. "Practice was great guys. I am so glad that you all made it. Reminder practice will be Monday Tuesday and Wednesday. From 4:15 to 6:00. I hope that you enjoy this year as a Shikon cheerleader."

Kikyo sat down and grabbed one of her bottle water.

"Um Kagome is it."

"Yes."

"I saw you doing some of the routines and you catch on rather quickly."

"Thanks."

"You have potential. Keep things up and you could be a professional."

"I don't see me being a professional in my future."

"Oh well…" Kikyo began to get teary eyed.

"Are you okay Kikyo?"

"Yeah it's just that me and my boyfriend are going through some problems and we had a little argument."

"Oh are you two still together?"

"Yeah he said that we are through but I know that he still loves me."

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I…hope things go well."

"Thanks Kagome. It's just I love him so much. We have been together for so long. And knowing that we aren't together right now breaks my heart. I would do anything to get him back."

"Well I better get going I want to tell my mom how well things went during practice."

"Okay bye Kagome."

Kagome left and headed to the front of the school building. She was beginning to rethink if she made the right choice by going with Inuyasha. She saw a familiar car and recognized it to be Inuyasha's. She walked over towards the car and got in.

"How did practice go?" Inuyasha asked.

"It went well. We learned some new routines and I got measured for the cheerleading outfits."

"That's good."

"And I came across with Kikyo and the two of us talked."

"Yall did. About what?"

"She misses you. A lot do you think that you kinda rushed this relationship."

Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her. "What are you talking about you don't want to be with me. After just a day."

"I mean Inuyasha you and Kikyo yall have history together. And I know that you must still love her and….

The car stopped and Kagome looked to see that Inuyasha was pissed off.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"How could you think that I would love her? We only were together for four months. Love wasn't even in that relationship. She only wanted to be with me because of my money, my reputation and for sex. Where do you see me loving her in that?"

"You stayed with her even though you knew that she was using you?'

Well I was using her for her body so it was a mutual exchange. But don't listen to her. She just wants people to pity her so that the news can come back to me and I'll take her back."

"I don't know Inuyasha it's just isn't this a little too fast?"

"You don't want to be with me huh?"

"I didn't say that. I just don't want to date someone who just broke up with their girlfriend. I don't want to be a rebound."

"You ain't a rebound." Inuyasha said as he lifted up her chin to look at him. "I really care about you. And I know that we just met but my instincts are telling me that you are mine. So don't fight it."

Kagome was mesmerized as she stared intently in his eyes. They were pulling her in and she didn't dare to look away. He kissed her on the lips softly and sweetly making her melt within the kiss.

"Princess I promise I won't hurt you."

Kagome nodded her head up and down.

Inuyasha drove off and took Kagome home.

XXXX

Hey yall well that is that with that chapter. I hope that it wasn't a long wait. But my plate had been full and I just found out that I have the flu. It sucks I've been sick for 2 weeks now so I missed school a lot. But I wanted to update this story for yall. And I am working on the next chapter now. So until then.

Much Love,

Bri


	16. Someone Knows

Hey everyone well I have to thank you all for those reviews. I had gotten a lot on the first hour that I posted the chapter. But I appreciate them. So let's continue where we left off.

Bangin

Chapter 15

Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating for a month now and their relationship was going rather smoothly. But no one knew about their relationship. Not even their best friends Miroku and Sango. It was November and Inuyasha was sitting down in his 3rd period class.

"Man this school year is going by fast foreal." Miroku said.

"Who you telling I could have sworn that it was August."

"Yeah I'm glad that it is going by fast because graduation is almost here."

"I know then I can concentrate on my hustling full time."

"Miroku. Inuyasha. Can you please stop talking? The teacher said looking at them.

"Yeah." They both said not really paying attention to the teacher.

"I saw Kikyo and it's like she is getting worse with each day. Man you got that female sprung on you foreal."

"What can I say I got it like that? But I ain't worried bout her. I already go with somebody and I don't have any intentions in leaving her."

"Man you have been going with this mysterious girl for a while. When are you gonna introduce her to your friends?"

"I'll introduce her when it's the appropriate time. Right now I don't want anybody to know that I am dating her."

"Come on man I'm your best friend. We go way back."

"I know man I just rather keep it on the low right now."

"Ah'ight man."

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Inuyasha and Miroku met up with Hiten, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu.

"TGIAT!?" Hiten and Bankotsu said at the same time.

"What the hell does that stand for?" Suikotsu asked raising a brow.

"Thank God I'm a Thug." Hiten said laughing.

"Yall just be making up stuff." Miroku said shaking his head.

"I'm just glad today is Friday. And we have a three day weekend too."

"Hell yeah I ma be fucking all week!" Bankotsu said slapping hands with all the guys.

"I don't even know why they gave us the Monday off."

"Man I don't know why you complaining but I'm glad. This school be trying to be uptight. They need to quit fronting." Hiten said.

"Aww shit here come Kikyo." Bankotsu warned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked toward Inuyasha. She was wearing a beige baby doll with nice designs on it and some white pants that fitter her waist nicely revealing the nice curves she had.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Wuz up." Inuyasha said not giving her eye contact.

"I haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good."

"Well Inuyasha it has been a month and I know that it has been more than enough time for you to be thinking. So why don't you take me back. I'm sorry for all the stuff that I did."

Inuyasha had his arms folded across his chest not really paying her any mind.

"Well Inuyasha I'm throwing a party on Saturday and I really want you to come."

"You are throwing a party. What time does it start?" Hiten asked.

"At 9."

"Where your parents gonna be at?" Bankotsu asked.

"They are out of town for my father's business conference and won't be back for a couple of days."

"Oh yeah it's going down." Hiten said.

"So Inuyasha do you think that you can come?"

"I might be busy that night."

"Aww come on Inuyasha you know yo ass is gonna be there." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo who had a desperate look in her eyes.

"So who all is gonna be there?"

"Well anyone who wants to come but I have a live DJ and people from the city will be there. The cheerleaders wanted to do this since the break is almost here."

"So all the cheerleaders are going to be there."

"Yeah."

Inuyasha was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Ah'ight. I guess I can swing by for a little while."

Kikyo face lit up with a smile. "Thanks Inuyasha. I'll see you later." She leaned over and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep that girl is sprung." Miroku said.

"If I was her I would just give up. It's obvious that you ain't hooking up with her. Girls are relentless." Bankotsu said.

"I bet she hadn't had a dick." Hiten said.

The guys started to laugh.

"All she need is some dick and she'll be over you. I think I ma hook her up with my cousin." Hiten said in thought. "Naw I ain't gonna do that then we will have that hoe in our family."

They laughed again.

Inuyasha ears twitched as he saw his girlfriend across the lunchroom with a bunch of her friends. He hadn't seen her all day and had a smirk on his face as he watched as her hips swayed.

"What cha looking at man?" Hiten asked.

"Oh nothing."

They continued to talk and the bell rang and the students gather their things for their next period.

"So what you doing tonight?" Kagome asked.

"I have a date with Miroku we going to the movies."

"Aww yall are so cute together." Kagome smiled.

"Hey I heard that there is going to be a lot of parties this weekend."

"Yeah I know people are going crazy since we have a 3 day weekend. I doubt if I'll be going to any."

"Well I better get to class. My teacher is strict when it comes to punctuality."

Kagome laughed. "See you later girl."

Kagome walked to her last class period and saw that the kids were just chilling and hanging around. She looked at the board and noticed the assignment. She pulled out her textbook and began to do her work.

After working for 20 minutes Kagome looked behind her expecting to see Inuyasha. Surprisingly he wasn't there. A small frown graced her lips as she turned around in her seat.

"_I wonder where he is. Usually he would be here by now messing with me."_ She silently thought to herself.

The rest of the class period seemed to go by slowly and Kagome felt herself getting anxious about Inuyasha's whereabouts.

The bell had finally rung and all the students scattered out of the classroom. Kagome still stayed in her seat as she placed her books in her bag and placed it on her right shoulder.

"I wonder where he is at." Kagome said walking down the hallway.

A pair of hands wrapped around Kagome's waist pulling her inside a secluded dark room.

"What the heck is this?" Kagome said loudly.

"Is this the way you talk to me princess?" Inuyasha said lowly.

Kagome felt her body shiver with the tone of voice that Inuyasha was using.

"I didn't know it was you. And where were you during last period."

"I had some stuff to take care of. You miss me."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said teasingly.

Inuyasha turned her towards him and held her tightly around the waist.

"You know we've been dating for a month now."

"I know and nobody knows about it. Why do we have to keep it a secret. I don't like keeping stuff from people. Especially Sango she is my best friend and she deserves to know."

"I know but it isn't the right time. I mean I haven't told Miroku. I told them that I had a girl but didn't reveal her identity."

"So when will we be able to tell them?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He chuckled.

"Whatever." Kagome said rolling her eyes at him.

"Aww don't get mad princess. I'm just looking out for you that's all."

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and looked the opposite direction of where he was looking.

"Don't tell me that you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"No particular reason."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin up with his finger and saw the expression she had on her face. He slowly brought his face closer to hers and gave her a gentle kiss. Kagome let out a moan she their lips moved against each other. Their tongues exploring each others and seeking dominance.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her.

"I know that you are upset about not telling Sango. So I'll let you tell her. But she can't tell anyone. I mean that princess she can't let other people know that we are dating." His voice was serious.

"Okay you can trust her. She is your best friend girlfriend."

"Whatever. Come let me take you home." Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist and walking out the room.

The two of them left the room and headed to the parking lot and left the school campus.

Inuyasha shortly pulled up to Kagome's house.

"I'll see you later princess."

"Okay."

"Remember you can only tell Sango and make sure she doesn't tell anyone else."

"Okay you sure are worried." She said laughing a bit.

"Whatever now give me my kiss before you leave." He said pulling her back towards him and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hey we can't keep doing this in public what if people see." Kagome said referring to her grandfather.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Oh but a while ago you didn't want anyone to know." She said teasingly.

"Get inside." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Bye Inuyasha." She said waving.

"Bye princess." He started his car and drove off.

Not that far from them behind the corner was Tsubaki with a surprised look on her face.

"Did I just see Inuyasha and that Kagome girl kissing?"

XXXX

Well finished with that chapter. How did you like it? It was kinda short but I had to get that in. And my next chapter should be up by Dec 12. So I hope that yall like it and until then

Much Love

Bri


	17. The Party

Hey you all I am back again and I know that it has been a while so forgive me

Hey you all I am back again and I know that it has been a while so forgive me. But now things are back to normal and I can begin where I left off. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Bangin'

Chapter 16

Tsubaki couldn't believe her eyes on the scene she just witnessed. She saw the new girl Kagome with a boy. And it wasn't just any boy. She was with Inuyasha Tashio, her best friend ex boyfriend.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Tsubaki's lips as evil thoughts began to run through her mind.

"Wait till I tell Kikyo this. Ohh she is going to flip when she hears this."

Kagome walked inside her house with a smile on her face. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and grabbed the phone on her way there.

She quickly walked into her room and lay on her bed as she dialed the number to Sango's house. There were three rings and someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello."

"May I speak to Sango?"

"This is she. Is this you Kagome?"

"Yeah hey girl."

"Wuz up. You are just now getting home?"

"Yeah we had practice today. I met several of the cheerleaders they seem pretty nice."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't be fooled by some of them though. They can be as ruthless as a snake."

"Yeah I know what you are talking about. But I have something very important to tell you."

Sango ears were wide open. "What is it?"

"Well I have a boyfriend."

"You do?! When did this happen?"

"Well we have been dating for a month and a couple of days now."

"Are you serious." Shock was evident in her voice.

"Yeah he wanted me to keep it on the down low."

"So who is this guy that you have been sneaking around with for the past month?" Sango giggled.

"Well what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else."

"Okay."

"Promise me Sango, this is serious."

"Kagome you know that I got your back. I ain't gonna do you like that. How long have we known each other?"

"True." Kagome took a deep breath and whispered loud enough for Sango to hear. "Inuyasha Tashio."

Sango's eyes widen at what she just heard Kagome say.

"Kagome what did you just say?"

"The person that I am dating is Inuyasha Tashio." She said more clearly.

Sango was silent for a couple of seconds letting the news sink in.

"Sango are you still there?"

"Yeah girl you are serious aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ohmigosh you go with Inuyasha. I knew it! I kind of had a feeling that the two of you liked each other."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well to me, you know that I pay attention. So yall two go together. Aww that is so cute."

Kagome could feel herself blush just thinking about Inuyasha.

"What about Kikyo does she know about it?"

"NO!" Kagome voice was panicked a bit.

"Oh my bad Kagome didn't mean to touch a nerve."

"It's okay but you are the only person besides me and Inuyasha who knows about our relationship."

"Okay well I will guard this secret with my life."

"Thanks Sango."

"So are you going to Kikyo's party this weekend?"

"What party?"

"She is having a shindig going down this Saturday. I'm surprised she didn't mention it to the cheerleaders."

"Oh that party! I heard a lot of people talking about some type of party but I didn't know that it was her who was throwing it."

"Yeah she may be a bitch but she can throw some pretty decent parties."

"Yeah I could come. I need some excitement in my life."

"You should have that already if you are dating Inuyasha Tashio." Sango said with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that." Kagome had a huge smile on her face.

The girls continued to talk throughout the rest of the night.

XXXX

Inuyasha was at the base with Miroku, Bankotsu, Hiten, and Suikotsu.

"Boss why did you call us here so late?" Suikotsu yawned as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Yeah do we need to take care of somebody? Cuz you know that I carry the heat!" Bankotsu said showing the guns that was strapped at his waist

"Naw it ain't nothing like that. But what I got to tell you is important." Inuyasha had a serious look on his face.

"What?" they all had a serious expression on their faces.

"Well you already know that I have been telling yall for the longest that I had found my bitch."

They nodded their heads signifying for him to continue.

"Well I have decided to let you all know her identity."

All of the guys eyes widen. The girl, who Inuyasha has been on the hush with, was finally going to reveal her identity.

"Who is she?"

"You know the new student that transferred to our school not too long ago. Well it's her. Kagome Higurashi."

"You go with that shawty?!" Hiten asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"That girl is fine than a bitch." Suikotsu said.

Miroku glared at his best friend. They have known each other since they were in diapers and he didn't let him know that he was seeing her. But he knew that he would have a good enough reason to tell him.

"Why you wait so long to tell us Inuyasha?" Suikotsu asked.

"I didn't want a lot of people knowing. The only people that know are yall, Sango, me and Kagome."

"Yeah I understand." Miroku said shaking his head in agreement. "I wonder how people are going to react when yall do go public about the relationship."

"They can kiss my ass for all I care it ain't none of their business if they approve or disapprove. I ma follow my instincts."

"But boss you ain't gotta worry about us revealing that to nobody. Ain't that right fellas."

Hiten said looking at the guys.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"Boss finally found his bottom bitch."

XXXX

It was Saturday, which meant everyone was getting ready for the upcoming party that night. Kagome was still in the bed asleep, unaware of her surroundings. The buzzing sound of her alarm clock went off and with a lazy hand, Kagome pressed the snooze button for the tenth time.

She snuggled against her pillow with a smile on her face dreaming about her current boyfriend, Inuyasha Tashio.

"I wonder what she is smiling about?" said a familiar voice inside her room.

"I don't know either. She has been smiling like this for the past several days." Another familiar voice was heard.

Kagome opened her sleepy eyelids and saw to silhouette figures in her bedroom. She had to rub the sleep out of her eyes and shake her head to get them in better view.

"Well I see that you finally woke up Kagome! It's about time."

"Sango is that you?"

"Yeah it's and your mom. We've been standing in her for the past 25 minutes. You are a heavy sleeper girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"You pressed the snooze button three times while we were here and went right back to sleep. Any minute we were going to mess with you until you woke up."

Kagome laughed as she let out a loud yawn and stretched.

Ms. Higurashi exited out of Kagome's room giving the girls some privacy.

"So what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's after noon. I think its 1:23

"In the afternoon?!"

"Yeah like I said you were a heavy sleeper. You were gone for a while." Sango chuckled.

Kagome groaned as she got up and went to the bathroom to do her daily routine which included brushing her teeth and washing her face. Shortly after she returned to her room and saw Sango sitting down reading a magazine.

"So are you ready for the party tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to the mall to get an outfit. And I want you to come with me."

"Alright I ma need to change out of my pj's so give me a couple of minutes." Kagome walked over towards her closet and picked out a red t-shirt and pair of blue jean pants. She pulled out some flip flops and grabbed a brush that was sitting on her dresser and brushed her hair back.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Wow that was rather fast."

"I know I'm Wonder Woman." Kagome giggled.

"You are so weird Kagome. Well let's go."

Kagome and Sango had been at the mall for at least 5 hours trying on new clothes and shoes and accessories.

"I think we overdid it a bit." Sango said as she looked at the bags that they had.

"A bit? Kagome said raising her brow. "We went to the extreme but it was fun. Thanks for buying some of my stuff Sango."

"No problem girl." Sango said sipping on some of her drink.

"Let's get going. The party starts in a couple of hours and you know that as being females we like to take our precious time." Kagome said grabbing her bags.

"Yeah but you know it will be worth it when the guys see what we will be wearing."

As Sango and Kagome were leaving, they heard a familiar voice call from behind them.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and turned around and saw Kikyo with her friends Tsubaki and Asuka.

"Hey Kikyo."

"Are you coming to my party tonight? Tsubaki had mentioned to me earlier that I didn't ask you. So would you like to come?"

"Sure thanks for the invite Kikyo."

"No problem. It begins at 8:00. See you later Kagome." Kikyo said walking off. Tsubaki glared at Kagome and followed after Kikyo.

"What was that about?" Sango whispered to Kagome at the awkward vibe that was going on with Tsubaki.

"You felt that too?" Kagome asked.

"Come on let's go."

Later that night Kagome and Sango had been spending the remainder of the evening preparing for the party tonight.

"I think that I am going to wear this outfit." Sango said as she looked at the mirror for the umpteenth time.

"Are you sure because you have been switching between outfits ever since we got here."

"I'm positive; this little number will have Miroku sweating like a dog!"

Kagome shook her head at her friend remark.

"Do you think this is cute?" Kagome asked as she examined herself in the mirror.

Kagome was wearing a multi-color baby doll blouse that had spiral red, black and white designs going around. She had on a pair of blue jean pants that fitted her hips and butt perfectly showing off her nice curves. She had on some 3 inch heels and was open toe.

"You look so cute girl. Inuyasha is gonna faint when he sees you." Sango said. "Muy caliente!"

Kagome laughed as she looked at herself again. The two of them finished preparing themselves for the party and within a couple of minutes, the two left for Kikyo's.

XXXX

The party was already blasting and it was only 8:30. A lot of people were already there. Some came from the school, others from other schools. Some included were rival school and around the city. Lights were flashing, the music was blasting and everyone seemed to be having a good time so far.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu and the rest of the guys pulled up in their cars.

Bankotsu was the first to come out and was already getting hyped from the music.

"Man this party is gonna be off the chain foreal. I already see a couple of females whose numbers I ma get tonight."

"Who you telling." Hiten stepped out of the car too.

Inuyasha ears twitched a bit as he tried to trace Kagome's voice.

"She ain't here yet."

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome and Sango."

"You know how Sango is she'll be here after the first hour of the party."

The guys walked inside the house and things were already hyped and chaotic. They saw some of their friends standing on the sidelines watching the girls sway their hips to the hypnotic beats.

Kagome and Sango arrived at the party scene at approximately 9:25. There were cars everywhere, so Sango had to park around the corner.

"We should have gotten here earlier. If I knew that it was gonna be like this." Sango said.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. The two of them finally made it to the front door.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is at." Kagome was scanning the area trying to find him.

Inuyasha ears twitched a bit as he recognized Kagome's voice above the loud music.

"Kagome and Sango are here." Inuyasha said as he walked in their direction. Unaware to the two of them a pair of eyes was watching them.

"This is going to be one hell of a party." The voice said.

XXXX

Well I'm finished with this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy. I know it has been a while but I am officially back. And will be updating regularly now. So until then

Much Love,

Bri


	18. He Returns

Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I last updated

Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry for that, but I would like to thank those who have left me reviews, I really appreciate it. Well let's get started for the next chapter of this story. Enjoy!

Bangin'

Chapter 17

"Wow this place is crowded." Kagome said making her way into the party. There were people everywhere. Dancing and swaying to the music. Others were talking and standing on the side lines. Others were at the snack line getting them something to eat or drink.

"Is her parties always this eventful?"

"Yep, I guess it has it perks in being the head cheerleader at the school. So I guess with a position like that you hold higher expectations." Sango was looking around for Miroku. "I wonder where Miroku is."

"He's probably here somewhere you can't see anyone here." Kagome said moving through the crowd.

"Hey pretty girl." A familiar voice said behind Sango. She turned around to see Miroku standing there with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Miroku we were just looking for you. Are you just now getting here?"

"Nope me, Inuyasha and the others were here for a good 30 minutes. But I see that you always have to make an entrance."

"Not much of an entrance nobody was really paying attention as you can see."

"Where are Inuyasha and your other friends?" Kagome asked trying not to give up too much information.

Miroku smirked as he raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "Oh he's…."

"Right behind you." Inuyasha voice was low and sent shivers down Kagome spine as he whispered in her ear.

Kagome turned around and had a smile on her face. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time." He said smirking at her all the while fighting the urge to hold her in his arms.

Kagome saw a couple of guys standing behind Inuyasha. "Who are they?"

"These are my friends; Hiten, Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Monten. Fellas this is Kagome."

They all shook hands with Kagome and said their hellos to her. The DJ began to a song that Kagome liked and Kagome began to sway her hips to the beat.

"This is my song! Come Sango let's get on the dance floor."

"I can see that you are still the same girl who likes to dance." Sango laughed.

"But of course." Kagome giggled. The two of them walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome as he watched her body move with the beat of the music.

"I can see why your instincts chose her. She is sexy than a bitch!" Hiten said.

"Yeah I wonder how you gonna keep the control of not touching her in a way that people would suspect anything." Suikotsu said.

"And most importantly keeping it away from you know who."

"Yeah females can be a trip when they see another girl on their exes. I don't think I will ever understand the mind of a woman." Bankotsu said.

They all laughed at that comment.

"I wonder where the hostess is at anyway." Inuyasha said his eyes still glued on Kagome's figure.

"She is probably plotting a way to get back with Inuyasha. That girl just doesn't know when to quit."

"She is persistent I'll give her that much. But that stuff can get annoying." Hiten said to Suikotsu.

A girl walked passed Hiten and caught his attention real fast. He popped his collar and looked at the guys. "Well excuse me; I got some business to take care of."

Bankotsu and Miroku shook their head as he walked off in the same direction as the girl.

"Speaking of the devil, look who is headed this way." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over to see Kikyo heading towards his direction.

He let out an annoyed groan as he awaited her arrival.

"Inuyasha, you're here. When did you get here?"

Kikyo was wearing a yellow halter top that had flower designs on it and made her skin glow. She had on some black denim jeans with yellow rhinestones and designs that fitted her figure perfectly with some yellow slides. She had a yellow flower in her hair and some make-up on with her hair hanging down.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, examining her body. She actually looked nice for once and that took him by surprise. "Wuz up Kikyo, we've been here for a while."

"Is that so, I wonder why I didn't notice you? Well how are you enjoying the party?"

Inuyasha leaned back on the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "It's cool, like all of your parties."

"Thanks!"

"By the way you look nice. That outfit is really becoming of you." He smirked at her.

Kikyo could feel her face growing with heat, as her cheeks were stained with a faint red.

"Thanks you look nice too, Inuyasha."

"Well I guess I should go and talk to some girls, I did see a few that caught my attention. Talk to you later Kikyo." Inuyasha said moving from off of the wall and disappearing into the crowd of people. He could still feel Kikyo's eyes on him and couldn't help but to smirk.

"What are you looking at Kikyo?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Inuyasha was here, and I talked to him. He looks so sexy Tsubaki. I'm going to get him if it's the last thing that I do."

Tsubaki looked in the crowd and spotted Kagome dancing with Sango and some other people. She narrowed her eyes.

"_I wonder how Kikyo will react once I tell her that Inuyasha is dating the new cheerleader."_

The party was still going on full throttle and it was almost one in the morning. It seemed like the party was just starting and people didn't show any type of signs of retiring. Inuyasha kept his distance from Kagome but had two of the guys to keep an eye on her in case some guy tried to talk to her. And Inuyasha was talking to some girls to make Kikyo think that he was looking for a hook up and leave all clues off of Kagome.

"_I wonder where Inuyasha is."_ Kagome thought to herself as she took a seat on one of the bar stools taking a sip of some strawberry lemonade.

"Kagome?!" a familiar voice said behind her. A voice that Kagome hadn't heard in a while. She turned around to see her friend Kouga Wolf.

"Kouga!" Kagome jumped off of the bar stool and into Kouga's arms. Kouga was a little taken back from the hug, but returned it with the same fervor.

"I've missed you so much. I thought that you would never come back." Her voice held sadness and relief in it.

Yeah I guess I made a speedy recovery." He smirked. He sniffed the scent off of her and it smelled like Inuyasha. He let out a low growl as he remembered what took place almost 2 months ago.

Kagome looked up at Kouga with a concerned expression. "What's the matter Kouga?"

He looks down at her and smiled a bit. "Oh nothing Kagome, I just thought about something but I'm fine."

"So are you now just getting here?"

"No, I've been here for a couple of hours."

"And you are now just checking on me?"

"Hey, I didn't know that you were here." He smiled at her.

"Well at least you are here now." Kagome smiled at him also. Kagome looked to see that she and Kouga were still in an embrace and pulled away from him with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"So how long have you been out of the hospital?"

"Oh a couple of weeks now."

"Did you catch up on your school work? I had sent it to your house, thanks to Ayame."

"Ayame?"

"Yeah, when I first heard that you were in the hospital I immediately went there to check on you. I was scared that you might be in serious trouble. And when I saw you, you were."

"But I'm better now so don't worry about it. And yeah, I was able to catch up on the school work. Some of the stuff was easy while the rest was just ridiculous."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, especially in math class. If you need help with any of your stuff you can ask me for help. I'll tutor you."

"I just might have to take you up on that offer."

"So um how is Ayame doing?" Kagome asked shyly for some odd reason. "The last time I visited her she was sad that you were in the hospital. Is she doing okay now that you are out?"

"Oh yeah she's fine. She won't leave me alone now that I'm out watching my every move."

"That's good, she seems like she really cares about you." Kagome smiled softly.

Kagome grabbed Kagome around the waist pulling her closer to him. "I don't care about her anymore Kagome. I care about you. I like you, I still like you."

Kagome's eyes widen. This couldn't be happening. She was with Inuyasha, but she couldn't control the emotions that were coursing through her.

"Kouga…I….I"

"I know it's been a while since we have talk, but I want things to return as they were before I went to the hospital."

Before Kagome could respond, the music was fading and Kikyo's voice was now coming from the speakers.

"Everyone, it looks like the party is finally coming to an end. And I would like to thank those who came to this party. I hope you had a good time and make sure you clean up some of the mess that you left because I do know that my house wasn't a complete disaster before the party started. BYE!"

There were several groans coming from people, but the music resumed but was a little lower from the blasting and booming bass.

"Looks like everyone is heading out." Kagome observed.

"Yeah." Kouga agreed.

Kagome looked up at Kouga and smiled. It was the same smile that she had when she first talked to him.

"Hey Kagome, let's get going." Sango voice chimed in her ears bringing Kagome back to reality.

"Oh, okay. Well Kouga looks like I have to go."

"Well before you leave, let me leave you with something." He whispered as he leaned towards Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome could feel her face burning with heat from that brief kiss. Kagome walked away and left Kikyo's house following Sango.

"So what was that about?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said softly looking down at her feet.

"Hey Sango, can you give me a ride?" Miroku voice shouted from behind her.

Sango turned around and had her hands on her hips, acting as if she had an attitude. Miroku snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and he whispered in her ear. "Inuyasha wants to talk to Kagome; he uh…witnessed what Kouga had done."

Sango eyes widen. "OH NO!"

"Yeah and he is in a really foul mood too! Maybe she can calm him down."

"When Inuyasha gets mad there's no stopping him."

"Yeah you're right about that."

"Where is he?"

"In his car."

"Hey, Kagome Inuyasha wants to talk to you." Sango said as she looked over towards her friend.

"Inuyasha? Where is he?"

"Follow me." Miroku said as Kagome and Sango walked behind him. The three of them reached Inuyasha car and Kagome walked towards the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, what's up?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and spoke lowly. "Get in."

Kagome looked confused not sure of what was going on and why Inuyasha was talking so low. "What?"

"Get in."

Kagome sat down and before she knew Miroku closed the door behind her and Inuyasha quickly pressed the lock button and started the car. Kagome became alarmed.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sango knows about this." His voice was low still.

Kagome didn't say anything as the two of them drove off from the party and into the dark streets. Kagome had been a little tense with the whole trip. Who wouldn't, her boyfriend was obviously annoyed by something and seemed to be angry. She just rested her head on the head rest and waited for whatever was coming.

Inuyasha had reached the place where he wanted to take Kagome and cut off the engine. He unfastened his seatbelt and looked over at Kagome. She was asleep, with a look on her face that seemed to show peacefulness. Inuyasha touched her softly but hard enough to wake her up.

"Kagome wake up, we're here." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw Inuyasha's face in front of her own.

"Where are we?"

"Come on, we need to talk." Inuyasha said getting out of the car. Kagome unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car. The air was a little chilly to Kagome and she shivered a bit. Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer to him to give her some of his heat.

Kagome calmed down in his hold and smiled contently. They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence. Kagome pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"Kagome, what is the relationship between you and Kouga?"

"Huh? My relationship, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Kouga at the party. What was that all about?"

"We are just friends."

"I didn't look that way when he was hugging you and you didn't seem to resist it."

"It was just a hug; I hadn't seen him in almost two months. I guess I missed him." Her voice was soft.

Inuyasha eyes widen a bit. He didn't say anything just remained quiet.

"Inuyasha you aren't mad, are you?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He let the silence speak for itself. Kagome found the silence deafening. She didn't think that Inuyasha would get jealous over something like this. She wasn't really cheating on him. It was just a friendly hug, wasn't it?"

"Inuyasha?"

"….."

"But what about Kikyo? You don't really want people to know about us, but are you ashamed of me?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who had her eyes down cast, staring at something that was on the ground.

"What did you say?"

"Are…are you ashamed of me? That's why you don't want people to know that I am with you."

"Ashamed of you?"

"You are aren't you?"

Inuyasha had got a whiff of a salty smell that was mixing in the night's air. He widen as he saw water brimming in Kagome's eyes.

"_Dammit!" _he thought to himself. He didn't mean to make her sad. It was probably something that he wasn't used to. No girl had ever cried over something like this. These sort of discussions that he had with previous girlfriends would usually lead them saying bitter things and then breaking up. But this was different.

"Kagome." He whispered in her ear, causing an eruption of emotions to explode within her.

"Huh?"

"I could never be ashamed of you. I even told my closest friends about you. I just don't want you to get hurt because I know how Kikyo is and what she is capable of." He lightly brushed away a tear with his finger at the same time cupping her cheek. "And as for Kouga, I guess I can get a little overprotective, when it involves my bitch. But it's a term of endearment and I have never really behaved like this before. Usually I would kick a guy's ass for messing with any other girl, but I know that would upset you so I uh…."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He was just having a hard time with expressing his feelings. And the whole jealousy thing was something that he wasn't used to. She let out a soft chuckle.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he looked down at her.

"What is she laughing for?" he thought to himself.

"I understand and it's okay." She smiled as she raised her hands to play with Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha let out a small moan as he kept his grip on her a little tighter and moved his head further down to give her a better access to his ear.

"Seems like my Yashy likes to have his ears tweaked." She giggled.

And in an instant Inuyasha lifted her chin up and gave Kagome a gentle kiss on the lips.

XXXX

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, just realized that it was a month since I last updated. So sorry for the wait, well until then

Much Love

Bri


	19. A Kiss From Him

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Well here's another chapter to the story. Enjoy!

Bangin'

Chapter 18

It's been a couple of weeks since the party at Kikyo's and things between Inuyasha and Kagome were still low key, only those who they informed of their secret relationship knew about. So it was safe to say that things were going okay with the two of them.

Kagome was getting dressed for school and was looking in the mirror examining herself. She wore a Juicy Contour pink blouse and a with some blue jean pants that went exceptionally well with the top. She had on some flats and brushed through her hair.

She grabbed her backpack from off of the bed and grabbed her student ID and left her room.

"Mom I'm off to school." She ran pass her mother and grabbed a piece of toast and sausage that was on the kitchen counter.

"Goodbye dear, have a good day." She replied with a smile.

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk eating her breakfast. She looked at her watch on her wrist and it was a quarter till 9.

"I've still got time to spare." She said to herself as she continued to walk to school.

There was a car blowing behind her and Kagome looked to see who it was.

"Well if it isn't Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she stopped where she was standing at. "Hey Kouga."

"What's up Kagome? I didn't know you waked to school."

"Yeah my house is just around the corner." She pointed.

"Yeah I know, so you walk to school everyday?"

"Yeah, it's good exercise."

"Yeah I see that you want to keep that body in shape." He had a smirk on his face and Kagome blushed a bit.

"Yeah you could say that." She responded softly.

"Do you need a ride? I wouldn't mind taking you."

Kagome looked ahead and knew it would take her 15 minutes to get to school if she walked. She nodded her head yes. Kouga unlocked the door and Kagome quickly got in as the two headed to the school grounds.

As usual students were everywhere socializing and whatnot. Kouga had parked on the corner section of the school. Kagome had finished up on her breakfast and was cleaning herself off.

Kouga looked over at Kagome and laughed a bit.

Kagome looked in surprise in his direction. "What?"

"You have something on your face."

"On my face? Where?" she was about to grab a napkin but Kouga tilted her chin with his hands and swiped the substance that was on her face and quickly licked it off with his tongue.

"Hmm taste like jelly."

"Did you just eat jelly that was on my chin?"

"Yep, it sure was tasty. I wouldn't mind having some more."

Kagome could feel the heat growing in her cheeks again. "Whatever, let's get ready to go we are going to be late for class."

"Yeah we are going to be late to class we have to get there before the others do." He said mockingly.

"Hey that's not funny." Kagome was laughing too as she chased him into the school building.

Across the field the two weren't aware of the gaze that was being cast on them. Those amber eyes holding a look on the intent to kill. He let out a growl and one of his friends looked at him with curiosity.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter wit you?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as his eyes were focused on where Kagome and Kouga were at. Bankotsu followed Inuyasha's direction, but didn't see anything. He stared back at Inuyasha.

"Something wrong wit you Inuyasha? You're over there growling."

Inuyasha let out a grunt as he closed his eyes to calm himself down. He had to keep his urges to himself, but it was too damn difficult when some other guy was talking to his girl, and it wasn't just any girl. She was probably his mate.

"I'm cool I just had a thought about something that's all. Let's go before the principle trip and I don't want to have to go off on anybody today." He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

Bankotsu and the others followed suite as they entered inside of the building. Like usual the hallways were crowded with students who were too busy socializing than getting their materials for their classes.

Inuyasha walked into his first period which he shared with Kagome, and also with someone who he didn't want to see right now. Kouga.

Inuyasha noticed that the two of them were sitting next to each other and that Kagome wasn't sitting in her normal seat next to Sango.

The bell signifying class to begin rang and the teacher walked through the door with two other students.

"Kikyo and Takeshi you know that you are late for class."

"I have a pass from the office; I had to take care of some things." Takeshi said handing him a blue piece of paper.

"Well what about you Kikyo?"

"I guess that I am just late." She said as she walked towards her seat, which was right next to Inuyasha.

"What's up Kikyo." Inuyasha said leaning against his desk and whispering in her ear.

Kikyo could feel her heart soaring with happiness. She had not spoken with Inuyasha for a couple of weeks. She had a very busy schedule with cheerleading and academics. She just didn't have the time.

She turned around and faced him with a slight smile. "Oh now you can notice me huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he raised a brow.

"You haven't spoken to me in some weeks and I have been trying to get your attention and now you are talking to me."

"Ah'ight if you don't want me to talk to you then I won't." he leaned back in his chair knowing that Kikyo would want him to talk to her.

"I was just playing Inuyasha. So when are we going to get back together?"

"You must miss the sex huh?"

"That's not the reason stupid." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So what is the reason?" he said in a low voice with his hands across his chest."

"Inuyasha. Kikyo. Would you please cease from your conversation with each other and turn to page 452 in your text books."

The two of them smiled at each other as they did what they were told.

The class period flew by rather fast as Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria. She had her some nachos and a salad with some pink lemonade.

"Hey Kouga don't take one of my nachos." Kagome said covering her food in a playful manner.

"Whatever they are good. I should have gotten me some." He said getting another nacho chip that was drenched in sauce off of her plate.

"Well what you have looks pretty tasty." She looked at his plate.

"Yeah it is. You want to taste some?"

"Well if you don't mind." She was about to use her fork when Kouga grabbed her hand and turned her head towards him.

"That's okay just open your mouth." His voice was a little lower.

Kagome gulped as she felt her palms get sweaty. She opened her mouth slowly and waited for Kouga to place the food in her mouth. He did it slowly and Kagome began to chew on it.

"So how do you like it?"

"That is really good. I might have to get it next time. What is it?'

"Chicken Alfredo."

"That is delicious." She said squirming in her seat.

"You sure do get excited when it involves food don't you?"

"Hey you are making me sound like I'm fat."

"Well you are phat, pretty hot and tempting." He said with a smirk.

Kagome laughed at his joke.

Sango and some of their other friends, including Kouga's friends Ginta and Hakakku sat with them at the lunch table. They all had a great time and laughed at Ginta in his attempt to get some of Kouga's Chicken Alfredo.

The bell rang and the kids headed to their classes. Kagome grabbed her tray and walked towards one of the trash cans. She felt a soft grip on her arm and turned around to see who it was.

"What is it Kouga?"

"You have something on the corner of your lip. Let me get it off" he leaned over towards her face and without notice gently licked it off. Kagome couldn't believe what just happened. She could only stare.

Kouga pulled back and had a smirk on his face. "Nice salad dressing. That was tasty also."

Kagome could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and knew that her face was probably the color of an apple.

"We…have to get…to class…Ko…Kouga, or we're…going to be…late." She couldn't get her words out without stuttering a bit.

"Alright come on Kagome" he draped one of his arms around her shoulder and the two of them walked to class.

Kagome was sitting in her last class period. She did the usual as always. She brought a book and read it in the class while her classmates were doing whatever it was that they were doing.

Kagome looked around to see if Inuyasha had made it to class. But he was a no show. She hadn't really gotten to spend time with him and she was getting a little worried.

"Did he cut class? He would have told me if he wasn't going to be in class today." She thought to herself as she continued to read her book.

The class bell rang and Kagome gathered her things and headed towards the gym to get ready for practice.

"Hey Kagome you have practice today." Sango's voice came in from behind her.

Kagome turned around and nodded her head. "Yeah we have to stay for 2 hours."

"Man I couldn't be a cheerleader that is too much work and besides it goes against my nature."

"Hey I'm pretty sure that Miroku would love to see you in those cute little skirts."

"Just like Inuyasha would like to see you in yours too."

Kagome blushed a bit and hit her friend on the shoulder. "That's not funny Sango. Hey have you seen him? He wasn't in any of my classes today."

"No, he is probably skipping like he always does. I'm sure he'll come back. He'll probably call you, so don't worry about it."

Kagome nodded her head. "Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Sango."

"Alright bye." Sango waved at Kagome as she walked off.

XXXX

Inuyasha was chilling at the base with Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Miroku, Hiten and three other guys. Inuyasha was probably more than pissed off with some of the events that he had witnessed during the past couple of weeks. And it was beginning to vex him to no end.

Miroku and Hiten both looked at Inuyasha with a raised brow.

"Yo Inuyasha, what's the matter with you?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah you seem a little hostile."

"It's nothing." His voice sounded irritated.

"Then why is your leg shaking frantically?" Miroku asked looking at his leg which was shaking every few seconds.

"Don't worry about that. We have some important things to discuss about." Inuyasha stood up. "The police have probably forgotten about the whole Chiro incident. They haven't talked about it in a couple of months."

"Maybe they are on the low and hush hush about it."

"Naw, I my sources tell me that they haven't thought about it in a good 2 months."

"So what is it that we should be worried about?"

"There is a new gang that is trying to come on the rise."

"New gang? Who are they and do they know that we run this area?" Bankotsu asked raising a brow.

"Probably not. It might just be some group of pathetic kids that won't to make a name for themselves. But we should see what we are dealing with."

"We might have to whip their asses in shape. Set them straight and show them who run this town." Suikotsu said smirking.

"You are always the violent one." Hiten said.

"Whatever I want to strike fear in the souls of people."

"Don't you mean hearts?"

"Souls run way deeper than a person's heart. If you can scare their soul then you got good business." He leaned back on the couch with his arms folded across his chest.

"You are wild bro." Hiten was shaking his head and laughing a bit.

"Also I heard that Kouga is probably gonna return back to his gang ways." Inuyasha stated.

"Kouga Wolf is gonna return to the streets. That guy is a pussy." Bankotsu said

"We should have killed his ass. He might be doing this shit to get even for what we did to him." Hiten put in.

"Whatever it may be, we gotta stay on our guard. You know that Inuyasha and Kouga did have a past that cross."

The guys shook their head.

"Man Inuyasha you should have taken him out a long time ago."

"I didn't want to kill a pathetic soul like him. He wasn't even worth my time." Inuyasha said with a low growl.

"Now that the serious shit is over, let's get back to the important stuff. Did you see that girl Megumi"s tattoo?" Hiten said.

"Yeah man she had it on the bottom portion of her back. I wouldn't mind seeing more of it."

"Foreal." Hiten was now excited about a new prospect. "These girls just don't know how sexy that is."

"Who you telling."

XXXX

Cheerleading practice was over and Kagome had gathered her things and went to the area where Inuyasha usually picks her up. It was a deserted part of the school where no one usually would be at.

Kagome looked down at her watch and it was 7:10.

"I wonder did anything happen to him. He isn't answering his cell phone." Kagome was getting a little worried and the temperature of the night was starting to change as the wind was blowing a little harder.

A couple of more minutes had passed and Inuyasha was still a no show.

"_Did he forget to pick me up? He usually is 15 minutes early when it came to picking me up."_ Kagome thought to herself as she sent him a text message.

"Inuyasha where are you?"

Kagome closed her cell phone and decided to walk home. She knew that all the cheerleaders were long gone by now, so she couldn't get a ride.

There was a loud thundering noise and Kagome became alarmed.

"No the weatherman didn't say anything about it raining tonight. Just my luck" she could feel droplets of water falling all over her body.

Kagome was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the honking of a car behind her.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing walking in the rain?"

Kagome turned around and was happy to see Kouga.

"Kouga!"

"What are you doing walking in the rain Kagome?"

"I was waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up but I guess he forgot."

"Come on get in. I can't have you in the rain getting wet."

Kagome smiled at him brightly. "Thanks Kouga." She ran over towards the passenger side and got in. The two of them drove off.

"I guess you are lucky that I was driving around or you would have been wet."

"Yeah I had just finished with cheerleading and I was waiting for someone to pick me up."

"Do you usually wait for this person to pick you up?"

"Yeah he has been for the past month or so."

"Oh it's a he."

"Yeah."

"Well if I knew that you were the one I had to pick up, I would be here hours early/"

Kagome smiled a little. "Thanks Kouga."

Kagome gave Kouga the directions to her house and the two of them were there in no time.

Kouga turned the engine off on his car and looked over at Kagome. "So this is where you live."

"Yeah."

"Nice house."

"Thanks, well I better get going. I have some homework to do. But thanks for the ride."

"No problem Kagome. Remember if you need a ride or anything you can tell me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kouga had pulled back a piece of Kagome's hair that was wet and covering her face behind the back of her ear.

"A pretty girl like you should never cover your face." He said lowly.

Kagome could feel her heart beating in her throat. They were so close and she could feel his breath tickling her nose.

Kouga did something that surprised both him and her. He leaned over and gave her a small gentle kiss on her lips.

"Now get going Kagome. I'll talk to you later."

"O…Okay." She opened the door and ran out of the car and stopped at the front door of her house. Kouga waved good bye and drove off.

"_I can't believe what just happened. He kissed me and on the lips nonetheless."_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked inside the house. Her grandfather was sitting down on the couch obviously sleeping as the television watched him.

Kagome walked towards the TV and turned it off. She grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and covered her grandfather with it. She walked upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned her head up against the wall and let out a heavy sigh.

"What am I getting myself into? I wasn't expecting Kouga to give me a kiss. We are friends and besides Inuyasha is my boyfriend."

Kagome walked towards her bed kicking off her shoes and collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes as she let sleep consume her.

XXXX

Well that's it with that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it well until then.

Much Love

Bri


	20. A Betrayal?

Hey everyone I really appreciate the reviews

Hey everyone I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks a lot. Well let's get started on the next chapter. Enjoy

Bangin'

Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed and it was the middle of December. Kagome hadn't seen much of Inuyasha, much to her dismay. She had been hanging with Kouga ever since he had returned back from the hospital. The two of them had caught up on everything that was missed during his absence.

Kagome was sitting in her 3rd period class, listening to the teacher go over objectives for an upcoming test that would count for 40 of their final grade. Kagome jotted down important information on her spiral notebook that she would study later on that night.

"Man your going too fast Ms. Ayane." One of the students said.

"Well maybe if you don't write every exact word that I say then you wouldn't have a problem. I am trying to prepare you for college. And one way is to take important bits and pieces from what I am saying. College teachers aren't going to slow down just because one student couldn't keep up. So how about you try that method." She said looking at him.

"Whatever that method sucks just like this class." He threw his pencil on the desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now where were we?" Ms Ayane overlooked his poor behavior and began where she left off.

The class lasted for another 45 minutes and the bell finally rang signifying that it was lunch time. Kagome walked towards the cafeteria and waited in one of the food lines.

She had a taste for spaghetti and a salad.

"3.50"

Kagome handed him a 5 dollar bill and he gave her back her change. Kagome grabbed her tray and looked around the cafeteria to find any of her friends. She saw Sango sitting at one of the nearby tables and walked over towards her.

"Hey Sango."

Sango looked up and smiled at her friend. "Hey Kagome, what do you have?"

"A salad and some spaghetti."

"That looks good. I had to satisfy my sweet tooth. So I grabbed me a funnel cake and a slushy."

"Hey Sango have you talked to Miroku?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I wanted to know have he talked to Inuyasha. I haven't seen much of him lately. And I was getting a little worried."

"I'm sure Inuyasha is okay. He probably has some things that he had to take care of and such."

"You don't think that he is back with Kikyo?" Kagome asked softly. Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes. She knew that Kagome cared about Inuyasha.

"Don't say that Kagome. Inuyasha has you now why would he want to degrade himself when he has someone like you."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry Kagome; it's you who he cares about. Their relationship was built on lust and sex. You and him have something way deeper than just the physical attraction."

Kagome smiled as she placed some spaghetti in her mouth. "Yeah your right Kagome I really shouldn't be thinking too much of it."

"Kagome." Came a familiar voice from behind her. Kagome looked up to see Tsubaki and Meiko standing behind her.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Hello Kagome. Well Kikyo wanted me to tell you that practice is cancelled for the rest of the week. So we will resume next week."

"Alright tell Kikyo that I said hi."

"Bye Kagome." Meiko waved at Kagome as she and Tsubaki walked off.

"I don't like her." Sango stated.

"Why?"

"Well she is the best friend of you boyfriend ex. And not only that, it's just something about her just bothers me. I've been having a strange feeling every time I am around her."

"Maybe you should give her a chance Sango. She may be a little kept to herself at times. But she is a nice person."

"Yeah whatever you want to call it. But there is something about her that seems down right devious."

Kagome laughed as she continued to eat her food. Miroku and Suikotsu had came later in lunch and was talking to Sango and Kagome, along with a girl that Suikotsu was talking to for the day.

"Have yall seen Yashy?"

Suikotsu began to laugh. "Yashy?"

"Yeah that's what I call him. It's a cute nick name."

"That's nice I wonder how Yashy will react if I called him that."

"But have yall seen him?"

"I haven't usually he'll meet us up at the usual spot but he didn't show up today. What about you Miroku?"

"He said that he would be here a little late. He had to take care of some things and he didn't want to be bothered with."

"Oh." Kagome said sadly.

The bell rang and Kagome gathered her lunch tray and walked towards the trashcan to put her food away.

"Well I guess I'll see you all later."

"Alright. See you later Kagome." Sango said as Miroku grabbed her hand and walked in the opposite direction.

Kagome headed to her locker to get her books for her last class period. She could feel something burning in the back of her back. She turned around and noticed that nothing was there. Maybe it was just her imagination. She grabbed her books and headed to her next class.

Tsubaki was watching Kagome's every move and had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"_I think it's time that I tell Kikyo about this whole relationship with Inuyasha and Kagome."_ She said to herself as she walked to her next class.

As usual Kagome waited for Inuyasha to come to class but he never came. Kagome shook her head keeping herself distracted from worry.

"I'm sure he has something important that he is doing. So I shouldn't worry. Get a hold of yourself Kagome. Inuyasha is fine." She murmured to herself as she picked out a book and began to read.

The classroom door swung open and the person behind finally came in. Kagome looked up and her eyes widen.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked to the back of the classroom taking his usual spot behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha with happy eyes. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Wuz up."

"I haven't seen you in a while how have you been?"

"Good."

Kagome turned around in her seat with a confused expression plastered on her face. Something was wrong with Inuyasha. He was giving her short answers and wasn't even looking at her.

The class period went by fast as the sound of the bell rang throughout the school. Kagome gathered her stuff and walked towards Inuyasha.

"So can I get a ride home?"

"No. I got things to do ask someone else." He said coldly as he walked off in the opposite direction. Kagome turned and watched Inuyasha walk the opposite ways as she fought the urge to cry but it was futile as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I knew it! He is mad at me." Kagome said as she hugged her books to her chest and walked the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

XXXX

Inuyasha was walking towards the south entrance of the school. He had been in a foul mood ever since he witnessed what happened two weeks ago. Kouga had kissed Kagome on the lips and it infuriated him to no end. He had to stay away from Kagome or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

His ears twitched as he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Inuyasha."

He stopped and waited for the person to approach him.

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been these past couple of days?"

"I had some things to take care of Kikyo."

"Well now that I have finally found you, could you give me a ride home?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "And that reason is?"

"Practice has been canceled and I don't have a car."

Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh.

"Please."

"Whatever."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She gave him a tight hug. She let go of him and turned around. "Come Tsubaki he is giving us a ride." She yelled.

"Wait Tsubaki is riding with you?"

"Yeah you know she is my best friend."

"I agreed to take you home. I didn't say anything about giving her a ride."

"She is coming over my house. She said that she wanted to tell me something."

Inuyasha just feh her and Kikyo waited for Tsubaki to catch up with them.

"Where's your car Inuyasha? I don't see it anywhere?" Kikyo scanned the parking lot.

"I got a new one." He said as he walked over to a Blood Red Cadillac CTS.

"This car is so sexy! When did you get it?"

"A couple of days ago."

Kikyo examined the car and looked at the tinted windows, the 22 inch rims, the exterior of the car and the interior. Everything.

"This is really sexy. I wouldn't mind having one of these."

"You got the money Kikyo, buy one." Tsubaki said.

"I wish but my dad won't let me get anything this luxurious."

"Come on, let me get you home. I got some things to take care of."

"Alright, I call shotgun." Kikyo said.

The three of them got into the car and drove off. It didn't take Inuyasha that long to get over to Kikyo's house. He parked the car and rested his head on the head rest.

"This car drives well too. Inuyasha when you get tired of this car you can always give it to me."

"I'll think I'll pass on that offer." He smirked to himself.

"You know you can give it to me."

"Nope, this is my baby."

"Well thanks for the ride." She grabbed her things and got out of the car. "Inuyasha I want to give you something. Come wait by the front door."

"I'll just wait by the car."

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she walked towards the driver's side and leaned over and gave Inuyasha a kiss.

"Thanks."

"Sure whatever."

Inuyasha pulled out of the drive-way and disappeared in the distance. Kikyo had a small smile plastered on her face.

"You sure seem happy." Tsubaki had a small smirk plastered on her face.

Kikyo giggled a bit. "Yeah I am. I finally kissed Inuyasha and he didn't do anything about it."

"Looks like something could possibly happen with you two."

"Hopefully something will happen and I'm talking about us being together again." Kikyo walked towards the front door and unlocked it.

"Mom. Dad. Are you guys home?" Kikyo called out.

"Kikyo is that you honey." A sweet voice came from the house.

"Yeah it's me mom. I invited Tsubaki over for dinner is that alright?"

"Yes dear. I'll be in the study working on my next case. If you need me just call me okay."

"Alright come on Tsubaki lets go in my room."

"Kikyo!" came another familiar voice.

"What is it Kaede?" Kikyo asked as she and Tsubaki walked into her room. Kaede was Kikyo's little sister. She was 10 years old and looked almost identical to Kikyo. She had a small frame with raven black hair that she kept either down or in a ponytail.

"I wanted to see what you were doing. I thought you had cheerleading practice today."

"Well I don't Kaede, now what is it?"

"I wanted to hang out with you and Tsubaki." She smiled turning her attention to Tsubaki. "Hi Tsubaki."

"Hey Kaede did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yep, our class went on a small field trip outside to do a little science experiment. It was fun."

"That's great I bet being in elementary school is the best."

"Yep it is!" she smiled.

"Kaede could you give us some space. Tsubaki and I have to talk about some things and you can talk to her at dinner. She's eating with us."

"Alright." Kaede said as she walked out of the room.

"Little sisters." Kikyo rolled her eyes as she closed the door and locked it.

"I think she is getting adorable with each passing day."

"Don't let that fool you. She is a menace."

Tsubaki chuckled a bit. "Well I would probably understand if I had any siblings. Remember I am the only child in that house. My parents waited too long before they had me. Both of my siblings are way older than I am."

Kikyo nodded her head. "I wish my parents had her two years after me. Then maybe I could tolerate her." Kikyo sat on her bed and faced Tsubaki. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well how are things going on with you and Inuyasha? I mean he did give you a ride home didn't he?"

"Yeah I was glad that he did that. I really do miss him and care about him deeply. He thought that our relationship was based on insignificant things. But it has so much more than what he gave credit for."

"So does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of. No I don't think he does, you know how Inuyasha is he doesn't just go out with people like that. He takes his time."

"Kikyo what if I told you that I saw him kissing a girl."

"You saw him kissing a girl. Who was it?"

"Well we both know her."

"Was it Kaori? I knew that girl had a thing for him. She would be drooling all over him every chance she could get. She is such a bitch." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I'll have to take care of her myself."

"No it's not Kaori. Besides I heard that Kaori is dating some college guy."

"Oh well I guess that's good news for her at least. But who is this girl. Do I know her personally?"

"Well she is on the cheerleading squad."

Kikyo eyes widen. A girl that kissed her Inuyasha was on the cheerleading team.

"Who is this girl? Everyone on the squad knows not to mess with Inuyasha. There's just a few."

"Well maybe this could be a little fun. I ma let you try to figure out who it is."

"Aww come on Baki tell me who it is."

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

"There's no right time like now."

Tsubaki laughed a bit. "Oh trust me, once you figure out who it is. It will be the right time."

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she picked up a pillow and hit Tsubaki upside the head with it.

The girls laughed as they engaged in a full blown pillow fight.

XXXX

Kagome was sitting in her last class period. She hadn't talked to Inuyasha in a while and was wondering if they still dated. He had been really busy and she could understand that. But the one thing that was bothering her the most was the fact that he didn't even act as if she existed.

He was sitting behind her with his phone in his palm, texting someone. She turned around a little and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well since it's the weekend, I was wondering do you want to go to the movies or something."

Inuyasha remained silent.

"We haven't been spending that much time together and I wanted to do something with you."

Inuyasha was too busy texting to pay Kagome any attention. He closed his phone and looked at Kagome. "What did you say?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me. We really haven't been spending that much time with each other."

"Sorry I'm busy tonight, maybe some other time."

Kagome felt as she was being slapped in the face. She nodded her head. "Well maybe some other time."

The sound of the bell rang and Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder and quick strides he was already out of the room before Kagome could even notice.

Kagome didn't want to think too much about why Inuyasha was acting this way. But it did hurt. It hurt terribly and she wished that she knew what was going on in his head. She hugged her books to her chest and walked towards her locker.

"So come on Baki who is the girl that Inuyasha is supposedly dating?" Kikyo whined.

Kagome eyes widen a bit as she heard Kikyo and Tsubaki talking from across the hallway.

"Now Kikyo I told you that you would find out when the time is right."

"Well I think the time has presented itself."

Tsubaki laughed a bit.

"Hey Kagome." Kikyo said as she stopped by Kagome's locker.

"Hey Kikyo. Hey Tsubaki."

"Well practice will resume on Wednesday. So be ready for practice."

"Alright and have a nice weekend."

"So Tsubaki who is this girl?"

"Kikyo if I told you who it was you would rip her head off." Tsubaki said as she looked over her shoulder and glared at Kagome.

"Shoot once I find out who it is. Then no one can stop me from unleashing my wrath."

Kagome could feel cold chills running down her spine. _"Oh no! What if Tsubaki really knows that I am dating Inuyasha!"_

The day went by fast as Inuyasha was sitting down at the base with the boys.

"So what's the status on Kouga and his little gang?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well nothing out of the unusual." Miroku said.

"I don't think that guy is going to start a gang again. He is too weak especially since you are the main boss in town Inuyasha."

"Yeah he'll get his ass handed to him if he wants to have another one of those pointless battles." Bankotsu said leaning back on the couch.

"I guess it's a part of life's cycle. We are repeating the process with Kouga. He needs to find another pass time." Hiten said.

"So I hear that you are giving Kikyo rides home."

Bankotsu and Suikotsu raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Well you know that Kikyo can't keep her damn mouth shut. She is going around saying that you and her might get together."

"Is this true Inuyasha?" Miroku asked eyeballing him.

"What do you mean is it true?"

"Well you are with Kagome. You did say that your instincts told you that she was your bitch. Why are you fooling with Kikyo?"

"Whatever goes on with me and Kikyo is between me and Kikyo."

"I thought you couldn't stand the female."

"I don't but I guess she has something that I ain't getting with Kagome."

"What yall two are fucking now!" Miroku voice raised an octave.

"He is getting some more of that-"Bankotsu was cut off.

"Okay I don't want to hear about all of the details." Suikotsu said laughing.

"I guess she got you more sprung than we thought."

"Nobody is sprung well I'm not. I know what I'm doing."

"And exactly what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Teaching Kagome something."

"What are you talking about now Inuyasha?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah you lost me there." Bankotsu said.

"I'll let you know once I get the lesson across Kagome." Inuyasha ears tweaked a bit.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I'll be back I gotta take care of something."

XXXX

It was later on that night. Kagome had just left the movie theatre. She had watched a romance/action adventure movie that was thrilling beyond what she expected it to be. She saw a lot of couples walking around hand and hand. All lovey dovey. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes but she didn't let it get to her.

She was walking down one of the local neighborhood. She was kind of unfamiliar and sighed a bit.

"Just great now I went the wrong way." She thought to herself. She kept on walking hoping that this could be a short cut to get home. She heard footsteps behind her and stopped. She turned around but no one was there.

"Maybe it's my imagination."

She continued to walk when she heard the footsteps again. And once again she turned around and no one was behind her.

"This is getting pretty creepy." She thought to herself. A couple of minutes had passed and Kagome didn't hear anything walking behind her. She let out a soft sigh.

A hand touched her shoulder gently. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see Kouga standing behind her.

"Kouga!" her voice was frantic. "You scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome." He chuckled a bit. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." She was catching her breath a bit.

"So what are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I just came from seeing a movie."

"What did you go see?"

"The new romantic/action adventure. It was really good. I hope they make a sequel to it, that's how good it was."

Kouga smiled at her. "Let me walk you home, I don't like the fact that you are walking by yourself at night like this."

"Oh I'm fine Kouga."

"Well I'm not and I want to walk you home."

"Okay, thank you Kouga." Kagome said softly as a small blush had already formed on her cheeks.

The two of them walked quietly to Kagome's house arriving there 20 minutes later after his arrival.

"Well I guess it took us longer than I had expected for us to get here." Kouga said.

"Yeah that was some shortcut." Kagome smirked to herself.

"Hey I thought it was my bad."

"Well thanks for walking me home."

"No problem Kagome it was something that any guy would do."

"But it was you who did it and not any guy."

Kouga looked at Kagome closely and noticed that her eyes were getting misty. He took a step towards her. "Kagome what's the matter?"

"Me and my boyfriend, I don't know what's wrong with him and it seems that he is tired with me."

"Tired with you?"

"He doesn't spend time with me anymore like he use to and I think he might be getting ready to break up with me. He might have found someone new. I didn't know that I cared for him this much but I do and it hurts…."

Kouga pulled Kagome into his arms and held her tightly. Her body was shaking a bit from the sudden action. She didn't know when the tears fell out but she could feel them drenching his shirt. Kouga didn't care that his shirt was now soaking wet from her tears. He wanted to comfort her, not as a man wanting to comfort a woman. But he was her friend and wanted to comfort her the way a friend would.

"It's going to be okay Kagome. Don't cry whoever this guy is he has to be the biggest idiot to leave a girl like you. So don't cry. You are too pretty to let tears come out of your eyes."

Kagome sniffled as she looked up at him and forced a small smile on her face. "You are just

"You are just saying that."

"No I really mean it. You are worth more than you give yourself Kagome."

Kagome could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Thank you Kouga, I really needed that."

"No problem. No get inside it's getting kind of late and I don't want to beat some perverts ass for looking at you the wrong way."

Kagome laughed. "I'm pretty sure that there isn't any perverts or predators near by."

Kouga let go of Kagome and was about to walk away but Kagome grabbed Kouga's sleeve and turned him towards her. He looked at her with a confused expression. Kagome stood on her tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That is my thank you. Bye Kouga." She said as she walked towards her front door waving goodbye. He waved back and walked in the dark streets.

A low menacing growl could be heard near by. Dangerously low.

"**Kagome."**


	21. Blackmail

Bangin

Chapter 19

It had been a couple of days since Inuyasha had seen what transpired between Kouga and Kagome. And to say that he was pissed off would be an understatement. A range of emotions was coursing through him and he had to keep his distance away from people to keep the demon at bay. His friends were concerned with the behavior he was displaying, they knew that he could be aggressive but at the rate he was going he was creating a new word for aggressive itself.

"Man what's up with you Inuyasha? You have been at odds lately." Miroku asked looking over at his friend.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Don't worry about it man. Whatever it is I'm sure that you'll get your answer soon."

Inuyasha balled up his fist. He wanted answers alright. He wanted nothing more than to fix the two of them. But he couldn't do it yet. But his time was coming and since school would be out for Christmas break in a couple of days he found that to be the perfect opportunity.

"Inuyasha watch where you're going. We could have hit that pedestrian."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Since when did you start using words like that?"

"Hey I have a rather extensive vocabulary. I just choose not to reveal it."

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha accelerated on the gas and drove way past the normal speed limit.

"I guess you are okay since you are driving 65 in a 45 speed zone."

The two finally made it to the school grounds and Inuyasha parked his car in the student parking lot, the usual spot. Inuyasha quickly got out of the car and headed towards the west wing of the building.

"Hey Inuyasha where are you going now?"

"I'll be back. I gotta take care of something."

Miroku let out a sigh as he headed in the opposite direction of the school. The halls were crowed as usual and the population of the school seemed to increase during the past weeks. More and more students seemed to be enrolling at the school.

"So I hear that you went on a date with Kouga." The familiar voice said in the classroom.

"What who thinks I went on a date with Kouga?"

"Well Kouga of course, but I heard it from his friends and they said that he seems rather happy."

"Well we are just friends and it wasn't a date. I had come from the movies and I was walking alone at night…"

"Wait you were coming from the movies at night? And you were alone on top of it."

"Well I had asked him." Kagome said not wanting to reveal that she was dating Inuyasha to anyone who could hear their conversation. "And he said that he didn't want to go, that he had some things to take care of."

"He blew you off. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, so I was just walking and Kouga came out of no where. It kind of scared me a bit because I had a feeling that someone was following me."

"Glad that it was him, you could have been followed by a stalker or something."

"Yeah well he was really sweet and he listened to me and all the stuff that I had on my mind. He was a great listener." Kagome paused a bit. "But I did something that felt right. Well it was right since he was there to help me."

Sango looked at her friend who had a gleam in her eyes. "Don't tell me that you kissed him."

Kagome was silent.

"Kagome you didn't."

"It wasn't on the lips or anything. I just gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, that's all. What's the harm in that?"

"Well as long as you know that it was a friendly kiss then okay."

"So who was giving who a friendly kiss?" Miroku's voice came in behind Sango and Kagome.

The two of them turned to face Miroku who was taking his seat behind Sango."

"Hey babes." Miroku said leaning over and giving Sango a kiss on the cheek. Sango had a pink blush staining on her cheeks as she smiled at him. But her smile quickly turned into a frown as she felt something kneading at her breast.

"My my my is one of my favorite body parts."

"Miroku why do you have to be such a pervert?!" she said as she slapped him across the face. Kagome stared at the two trying not to laugh.

"And Kagome you would expect her being use to this sort of thing seeing that I am her boyfriend. She is always full of the hostility."

Kagome giggled a bit.

"Well no matter what we are you don't have to grope me in public."

"Whoa she's the privacy freak." Miroku smirked. "So who was kissing who?"

"Nobody was kissing anybody Miroku." Sango said as she turned around in her seat looking at Kagome.

"But I heard the two of you talking. Somebody kissed somebody. So who was it?"

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't behind Miroku. Usually the two of them would be walking in together, but he wasn't nowhere in sight.

"I don't know he said that he had to take care of something and he'll be back later."

Kagome faced went into a small pout immediately.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back."

The teacher walked inside the classroom and class immediately began. Inuyasha didn't come to his first period which sent a wave of concern to Kagome. The day went by rather quickly and Kagome was sitting down at the gym finishing up with cheerleading practice.

"Alright everyone, this will be the last practice for the year and we will resume back in January. Everyone I hope that you all have a good Christmas and New Year's." Kikyo announced to the cheerleaders.

They all gave different responses to what Kikyo said as the packed their things.

Tsubaki walked towards Kagome with a glare on her face. Kagome could feel someone's eyes piercing through her flesh. And she immediately looked up and saw Tsubaki walking her way.

"Hello Tsubaki, is there anything that you need?"

"Don't act all innocent Kagome. I know your secret."

Kagome stared in confusion. "My secret what are you talking about?"

Tsubaki grabbed Kagome around the arm pulling her closer to her whispering. "I know who you are dating."

Kagome couldn't hide the shock that was apparent in her eyes. _"Does Tsubaki actually know that me and Inuyasha are dating. She can't! No one else besides Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and the few guys that Inuyasha informed knows that we are dating."_ She thought to herself.

"Yep the secrets out Kagome, I know and have for a while now. And if word gets out to Kikyo that you are dating her ex-boyfriend, especially one that she still cares about. She will hunt you down and kill you."

Kagome's eyes widen even more.

"But I can keep this between you and me only if you do every single thing that I say."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Oh Kagome I wouldn't call it blackmail. I would call it a proposition."

Kagome didn't want Tsubaki to know that she was shaking in fear. Kagome breathed softly. "What is it?"

"That's good Kagome; you finally understand where I am coming from. I'll start off by letting you know that I have a paper due tomorrow about any British author. It has to be 8 pages long and 12 inch font double space. You can do that for me right?"

Kagome stared in disbelief. "It's 7 o'clock. I will be up all night if I do the assignment."

"Hey Kikyo could you come over here for a minute I need to tell you something."

Kagome eyes widen as she quickly replied. "I can do it. I just have to do an all nighter."

Kikyo came towards the two and looked at Tsubaki. "What is it Baki?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to get something to eat once we leave."

"Oh okay." Kikyo looked at Kagome. "You did a good job Kagome. Keep up the good work, you have promise."

"Thank you Kikyo." Kagome said softly. Kagome watched as Kikyo walked off.

"I'll be waiting at my locker at 8:30. Give me the paper than Kagome." Tsubaki said with a smug look on her face as she walked off.

Kagome looked at Tsubaki still trying to understand how she could have figured out that she was dating Inuyasha. She knew that if she didn't do what Tsubaki wanted then she would be in some deep water.

Kagome walked out of the gym heading towards the front of the school building. She looked around wondering if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. She held in her breath hoping that he would pick up the phone but then what would she say.

He answered the phone on the 4th ring. "Hello."

"Inu…yasha." Her voice was somewhat unsure.

"Yeah what is it Kagome?"

"I need a ride home from school, I just got out of cheerleading practice and I wanted to know if you could pick me up. I sort of need to talk to you."

"You sort of need to talk to me?"

"I need to talk to you really its important."

Inuyasha let out a growl as he scratched his head. "I can't do it tonight I have some things that I have to take care of. See if you can get someone else to pick you up, or why don't you just walk." He said hanging up the phone.

Kagome was going to reply but she realized that Inuyasha had already hung up the phone. She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes but she fought to let them fall.

"Looks like I have to walk." She mumbled to herself as she headed home. But then a thought dawned on her. She could call Kouga. She immediately dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Kouga this is me Kagome, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yeah what's up?"

"I'm just leaving practice and I need a ride home. I was wondering could you pick me up."

"Lucky for you that I was at the corner store by the school. I should be there in a couple of minutes. Let me finish getting this stuff."

"Alright, thanks Kouga."

"No problem Kagome."

Kouga quickly swung by the school in record time. Kagome let out a smile as she walked towards the car and got in. It didn't take him long for him to drop Kagome off at her house.

"Thanks for the ride home Kouga." She said sniffling a bit.

"It's no problem really. I just did something any friend would do."

"Yeah but it was you who did it. I had called my boyfriend and he didn't even want to pick me up. But you did."

"Your boyfriend refused to pick you up?" Kouga asked in disbelief.

Kagome nodded her head. "I think that he really is tired of me. And I think that maybe we aren't right for each other."

Kouga face showed alarm as he saw Kagome's eyes become misty. "Don't cry Kagome it's not worth it. He's not worth your tears. You are so much more than that. You deserve better."

Kagome shook her head as the tear fell down her cheek. Kouga grabbed Kagome's face between his hands and pulled her closer to his face. Kagome wasn't thinking nor did she care. She just wanted to be comforted and make the pain that she was feeling disappear. Kagome could feel Kouga's breath tickling her face and without any further notice she felt his lips press against his in a passionate kiss. The kiss was sweet and Kagome could get lost in it. They stayed there for a couple of seconds before pulling apart.

"You should get going." He whispered his voice tickling her nose.

"Yeah…alright. Thanks for the ride again." She said as she grabbed her stuff and exited the car. Kagome made it safely into her home and closed the door behind her. She touched her lips with her index finger tracing over it.

She quickly headed towards her room and started on Tsubaki's paper

****

It was the final day before Christmas break and everyone was in the spirit. Everyone was exchanging early gifts before the break.

"Seems like everyone is really getting into the spirit of things." Sango said looking around.

Kagome didn't say anything as she let out a soft yawn.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all. I didn't get much sleep last night"

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"I don't know probably around 3 or 4."

"Kagome what was you doing up so late?"

"I had a lot of work to do that's all. I don't know why I waited the last minute to finish it. But I finally got it done."

"Well I got you something for Christmas. It's an early Christmas present." Sango said taking out a box from her locker. Kagome looked in surprise.

"Aww Sango you didn't have to really."

"Well you are my best friend so it was nothing really."

Kagome grabbed the present, unwrapping it. Kagome smile at her friend as the present was revealed to her. It was a 3 book series and one that Kagome had wanted to read for quite some time.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome saw Tsubaki walking down the hall and immediately remembered that she had her paper.

"Hey Sango go on to class I have to take care of something."

"Alright, I'll see you later Kagome."

"Okay."

Kagome walked towards Tsubaki in which Tsubaki had a smirk plastered on her face. She had her arms folded across her chest. "So do you have my paper Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head as she pulled the paper out of her binder handing it over to Tsubaki.

"I did all the things that you asked of me and more."

Tsubaki looked over the papers making sure that it had all of the things that she wanted. After scanning through it, Tsubaki looked back at Kagome.

"Nice work Higurashi, if you keep this up you won't have to worry about me telling your secret. I'll talk to you later if I need anything else from you." Tsubaki said as she walked off.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she looked at her watch. She only had a minute before the tardy bell rang. But before she could rush off she heard Tsubaki call after her.

"Hey Kagome don't get too careless with you know who. I wouldn't want to say anything to you know who about it." Tsubaki smiled wickedly.

Kagome stared at her with full understanding as she walked the opposite direction.

The rest of the school day went by fast as Kagome and the gang was sitting down at the lunch table.

"Man I can't wait for this day to be over. We have 2 and half weeks off." Miroku said as he grabbed a nacho from off of Sango's plate.

"What are you doing this holiday?" Sango asked him.

"My grandfather is coming over and staying with us. And I think some family members are going to swing by. And I ma come over your house too. I can't be without you for a whole 2 weeks."

Sango smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Where's Inuyasha at?" Kagome said looking around.

"I don't know he said that he didn't know if he would be sitting over here today."

"When has he ever sat over here with us? It has been a while." Sango said.

"Well you know how Inuyasha is." Miroku picked up another nacho and putting it in his mouth.

"He sure isn't acting like a boyfriend if you ask me." Sango said with anger in her voice.

"What's up guys." Kouga said from behind Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw Kouga with two of his friends Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome said somewhat shyly.

"Hey." He took a seat. He leaned over towards Kagome whispering something in her ear.

"What are you over there whispering Kouga?" came the familiar voice from behind the two.

Kagome knew that voice anywhere and looked up in surprise. She saw Inuyasha glaring at the two of them. One more than the other, but she didn't know who his anger was towards.

"Inuyasha hey." Kagome voice was drowned out in nervousness.

"I thought that you weren't going to be here Inuyasha." Miroku said looking at him.

"I had a change of plans but look at what I see."

The sound of the lunch bell was heard as it signified that lunch was over and students were heading towards the exit door.

"Kagome could I talk to you for a second?" Kouga asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Kouga then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Come on let's get out of here Miroku." Inuyasha said as he was still looking at the two of them, mainly Kagome with hard eyes.

Kagome felt Kouga's hand grab her wrist as he led her out of the cafeteria. A variety of emotions was coursing through her, confusion being one of them. She didn't know what was going on and Inuyasha had caught them. Even though, in her opinion she didn't think she did anything wrong.

Kouga finally stopped turning to Kagome.

"What is it Kouga? I have to get to class."

"Well I wanted to get you something for Christmas. I know it was last minute but I hope you like it." He pulled out a small box out of his pocket.

"You didn't have to Kouga."

"It's no problem Kagome." He had a smile plastered on his face.

Kagome looked at the gift hesitating on opening it. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I am going to put this under the tree and open it on Christmas. That will make it more exciting." She hoped he believed her. And surprisingly he did.

"Alright, well have a good Christmas break Kagome." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Kagome didn't know what to do as she looked at the gift in her hands.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ she asked herself.

Kagome walked towards her 8th period class, dreading it for the first time. It was the same class that both Kagome and Inuyasha had together.

Kagome thought that Inuyasha wouldn't be there anytime soon. As she walked in she felt her heart stop. Inuyasha was sitting right in his normal spot with his arms folded across his chest and his piercing amber eyes.

Kagome slowly walked towards her seat which felt like an eternity to get there. Inuyasha ears tweaked a little as he smelt the disgusting scent of Kouga on Kagome, but it wasn't coming from Kagome but rather in the small box she had in her hand.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as she took her seat. A low growl was emitting from Inuyasha's chest.

This wasn't your normal growl and Inuyasha knew it. It was one of the most threatening and fearful growls known to any demon anywhere.

It was a growl of death.

****


	22. A Potential Breakup

Bangin

Chapter 20

Inuyasha stared at Kagome his eyes penetrating her very soul. His glare was becoming stronger with each second that passed by. His eyes averted from Kagome to the small box that she had placed on her desk. It had the disgusting smell of Kouga radiating from it, Inuyasha let out a low ravage growl that caught the attention of several students. They looked at him with emotions ranging from confusion to irritation. But the most common emotion was fear, knowing that growls coming from demons meant something serious.

The feeling that was coursing through Inuyasha was immensely powerful. Something that he had never felt in his entire life.

"Does she not know the severity of this situation? I am going to show her the claim of the inu-youkai. Nobody will take her away from me and I mean no one." His demon blood was raging out of control. Inuyasha's eyes were flickering from amber to crimson.

Kagome could feel chills running up and down her spine. She didn't want Inuyasha to pick up on her scent of fear and that was the last thing that she needed. Having Inuyasha thinking that she was afraid of him.

She breathed slowly trying to gain whatever courage she had and talk to Inuyasha. Slowly she shifted her body sideways putting a smile on her face.

"Hey Inuyasha I wanted to tell you about the whole lunch thing. It was nothing really; Kouga just wanted to tell me something and didn't want anyone else to hear what he had to say. There is nothing going on between us." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Kagome wasn't sure if Inuyasha had heard what she had said. But she saw his ears twitch a bit showing that he had heard every word that escaped her lips.

Inuyasha's gaze on Kagome was intense. The words entered in his ears and as easily as they entered they quickly exited. He folded his arms across his chest.

"So are we okay?"

Inuyasha raised a brow at her and the response he had received from Kagome proved to have somewhat satisfying results. He could hear Kagome's heart rate speed up a bit and she bit her bottom lip.

Inuyasha fought the urge to do anything, especially with a class full of students that was watching the two of them ever so often.

Kagome turned around and let out a sigh of defeat. It was more than obvious that Inuyasha didn't want to talk to her and it scared her a bit. She didn't want to say anything else that could make him snap. He seemed to be calm and composed. Or was it a trick to make her think that things were fine between the two of them. Kagome touched her chest as she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. After a minute or so her heart beat was returning to normal and Kagome let out a breath of relief.

She could still feel Inuyasha's eyes piercing through her flesh. No matter how hard she tried not to turn around the fact that he was staring at her was somewhat irritating. Possibly even nerve-racking

Time seemed to pass by rather quickly and unknowingly to Kagome that the sound of the bell was resonating in the classroom. Kagome looked up at the clock above the teacher's desk had read 4:00

Kagome blinked her eyes making sure that it was actually time to leave. She received her answer when she saw the students in the classroom gather their things and head out of the classroom. Kagome picked up the small box that Kouga had given her and placed it in her bag.

Inuyasha watched her closely as he put the box in her backpack that had an overwhelming scent of Kouga all around it. Inuyasha let out another growl but it quickly faded a bit as Kagome's scent was beginning to overpower it. It made the growling go away for a bit. But it didn't suffice what Inuyasha wanted to do. What he was going to do. He stared at her making sure she could feel his eyes. Not that she couldn't before, he had been staring at her all class period.

Kagome swung her backpack over her shoulder and turned around to face Inuyasha. He was still in the classroom and it surprised her a bit. Usually he would be the first to exit out of the class but I guess he had a reason for staying. And she knew exactly what that reason was.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "So are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to get up?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a glare. Was she trying to be sarcastic? If she was then she was definitely sinking deeper and deeper and he knew he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Kagome watched as he stood up, he had already had his backpack around his shoulder and the glare in his eyes was still very much apparent. Kagome headed towards the door and looked to see that a couple of minutes had passed. More than a couple 15 minutes had passed. The hallway was completely deserted, not a single soul there.

"I guess these kids were wasting any time on getting out of here." Kagome chuckled to herself as if she was the only one there.

She looked back realizing that Inuyasha was staring at her weirdly yet still held the glare in his eyes. Kagome walked down the hallway with Inuyasha in silence. It was somewhat different. She was afraid a little and the feeling of shyness was beginning to flow through her.

The two of them reached towards the far side of the student parking lot where Inuyasha had parked his car. The air was brisk and the wind that was blowing was causing Kagome to shutter a bit. She hadn't realized that it would be this cold.

"Inuyasha could we really talk? I really have some things that are important and I think that you should hear them." Kagome finally broke the awkward silence between the two of them.

Inuyasha didn't give her a response. Did she actually deserve one after all the stuff that she had been doing behind his back? She was being unfaithful, even if she wasn't aware of it. He could smell the deceit on her as if it was a living force, only being magnified by his anger.

"So can we talk Inuyasha? Please."

Inuyasha closed his eyes shut. He didn't want her to plead. Something about hearing her voice like that pushed him to forget whatever problems that they were having and just pull her into his arms. But he wasn't going to, the anger was already becoming a blazing inferno and he wasn't going to. His pride wouldn't allow him to, neither would his demon.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha finally spoken as he opened the door to his car.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter Kagome I don't think that we should talk right now, especially with me like this." He looked at her still glaring. "I wouldn't want to do anything to you that I would regret."

Kagome could hear the change in his voice. It was remarkably low and somewhat haunting. She could feel her heart speed up a bit as she breathed in the cool air.

"Okay so when is a good time for us to talk?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Kagome." He said looking away from her as he took a seat in his car. "Get in." he ordered.

Kagome blinked her eyes a few times. "I can get in?" she asked cautiously.

He raised a brow still keeping his eyes straight ahead and not looking at her. "And why wouldn't you get in? You don't want me to take you home? Would you rather much walk than let me take you?"

Kagome was going to respond to his question but he spoke again.

"Or would you much rather have Kouga take you home?" his voice had venom in it, more than he would want for her to hear. But it was too late the words had already escaped his lips.

Kagome's eyes widen. "What?"

Inuyasha brushed off the issue as he spoke again. "Get in."

Kagome didn't move. She felt as if she was stabbed in her heart. He thought that she preferred Kouga over him. Yeah she liked Kouga at first, but that was months ago. And she cared for him.

"No I would much rather walk." Kagome turned on her heels and walked the other way.

Inuyasha looked at her his eyes narrowing. "I said get in." he called after her, his voice was slowly rising.

Kagome didn't turn nor did she stop walking. "No I think walking is my best option since you thought that I would prefer to walk well maybe you are right Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could feel the blood boiling in his body. She refused to get in the car with him. He knew she was cold the slight convulsions in her body was a dead give away. Inuyasha slowly drove beside her, rolling down the window he spoke. "Get in Kagome, your freezing out here."

"I would much rather walk, you can leave."

"I'm not leaving you until you get into the car."

"Well I guess you are just gonna have to drive all the way to my house cause I am not getting in the car." She picked up her pace in her walk, trying to get away from him.

He looked at her as she tried to out walk his car, as if that was possible. He could hear himself growling louder than he expected and that didn't cause a reaction from Kagome. His demon blood was boiling out of control now and his eyes were flashing crimson once more. Without notice he stopped the car and quickly got out. Kagome wasn't expecting Inuyasha to do anything. How wrong she was when she felt Inuyasha's arms snake around her waist and pulling her inside his car. Before she could do anything else, he was already at his side of the car and speeding off.

"I didn't want to do that Kagome, but you are being difficult."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest as she stared out the window, fighting the tears that were going to fall.

Inuyasha looked straight ahead wanting to get her home. He had better things to take care of. The ride was over even before it started and Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house even before she even noticed.

"There." Inuyasha said as he touched the button on the door unlocking the doors in the car. "You can leave."

Kagome sniffed a bit as she wiped the few stray tears that escaped her eyes. Inuyasha could smell the salt in the air and he looked over at Kagome with a glare but his expressions soften a bit. Not too much for her to notice anyway.

Kagome got out of the car and headed towards the front door.

"Don't I get a thank you?"

Kagome stopped. "Why should you?"

"Because I gave you a ride home when I could have easily left you at the school."

"Then why didn't you. I told you myself that I didn't want a ride from you. That should have been your ticket to leave. When did my feelings ever matter to you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

"You accused me of wanting to have Kouga give me a ride over you. You don't know how much that hurt. Maybe this relationship can't work. Maybe the two of us really do need to break up." She said as she darted towards the front door. But it didn't go un-notice to Inuyasha that the tears were flowing down her face.

****

Inuyasha had been driving aimlessly for the remainder of the afternoon and most of the evening. He could still hear the words that Kagome uttered and it was echoing in his ears like a haunting tone, in which only he could hear. He didn't want her to be upset with him that way. He was supposed to be upset with her and make her beg for him not to leave her. Tell him that she only wanted him and not that mangy mutt Kouga. But the tables were turning on him. He was hurting her possibly more than she had hurt him.

Inuyasha made it to the base; he parked his car in the usual parking spot. Looking over he saw Suikotsu's and Hiten's cars.

Inuyasha walked in closing the door from behind him with a loud slam. The boys looked up seeing Inuyasha walk in with an angry strut. Inuyasha walked towards his quarters, slamming the door from behind him.

The guys looked at each other in confusion, wondering what was wrong with Inuyasha.

"What put him in that foul mood?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders staring at the door. "I don't know. Hey Roku what's the matter with Inuyasha? He seems like he has a hit list to accommodate or something."

Miroku looked at some of the items in the box. "It's him and Kagome."

"You're talking about the girl he with?" Hiten asked, him and his brother listening in.

"Yeah." He put simply.

"Don't tell me that they are having problems still?"

"Yep and it seems that it has only gotten worse. Inuyasha thinks that Kagome is cheating on him."

"Cheating on Inuyasha with who?" they all asked at the same time.

"Kouga Wolf." Miroku said lowly.

The guys looked at each other knowing that this was serious. Inuyasha and Kouga had already had bad blood in the past. Way before Kagome even entered the picture. Their beef with each other was deep and continued to run on stronger than ever now.

"She's cheating on him with the enemy?" Bankotsu voice was shocked to say the least.

"She must not be his bitch if she wanted to be with Kouga." Monten said.

The door swung open and Inuyasha walked in with a towel over his head. The guys looked up at Inuyasha not knowing what to expect.

"Don't repeat those words again Monten. It ain't Kagome. It's Kouga." He took a seat on one of the chairs and let out a heavy sigh.

"What happened?"

"He gave her a gift! That really vexed me; the guy had the audacity to give my bitch a damn gift for Christmas."

"Do you want us to take care of him again?" Bankotsu asked.

Miroku raised a brow. "Again?"

"You remember the time period when Kouga was missing from school?"

Miroku nodded his head.

"Well we did that. Inuyasha wanted Kouga to know the message of not messing around with his female."

"I kind of figured that. I don't know why you all didn't invite me. I would have loved to beat his ass."

"Well you were busy so we didn't bother you. Besides we had it under control."

"So what's up do you want us to pay a visit to him or not?"

"I don't know right now. Kagome has been finding comfort in that bastard's arms. The only important thing I am concerned about is Kagome." His eyes seemed to be in deep thought as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well just give us the word and we will take care of it."

Inuyasha didn't say anything to what they said. He really wasn't paying attention to any of them. His thoughts cast on Kagome.

"_You accused me of wanting to have Kouga give me a ride over you. You don't know how much that hurt. Maybe this relationship can't work. Maybe the two of us really do need to break up."_

Her words stung him more than any type of physical wound, poison or any other thing out there ever could. And he knew that he did the exact same thing to her also.

****


	23. Christmas Shopping

Bangin

Chapter 21

It was Christmas Eve and things were going by smoothly at the Higurashi household. The Christmas lights were hung all around the house inside and out. The Christmas tree sitting perfectly in the center of the living room with gifts around it. Grandpa was sitting down watching something on the television with Kagome sitting next to him. Kagome's mom walked downstairs as she put on some gloves.

"Mom where are you going?" Kagome asked looking at her mother.

"I'm going out to the store to do some last minute Christmas shopping."

"You sure did wait late mom."

"Well I like the thrill of seeing all the people's faces when they are shopping." She smiled buttoning up her coat.

Souta walked downstairs with the phone in his hand. "Hey Kagome someone wants to speak to you."

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Hold up." He put his ear back on the receiver. "May I ask who is speaking?"

The voice responded.

Souta looked up at Kagome. "One of your friends, her name is Tsubaki."

Kagome eyes widen a bit as her head spun around towards Souta.

"Who did you say?" Kagome did her best to keep her voice steady.

"Tsubaki that's what she said.

"Oh okay I thought you said something else." She stood up and quickly grabbed the phone from his hand and walked upstairs heading towards her room. Once entering inside, Kagome spoke into the phone.

"Tsubaki how…how did you get my phone number?"

"Don't worry about that Kagome. But I need you to do something for me."

Kagome exhaled as she listened to what it was that Tsubaki needed.

"You're quiet over there Kagome."

"I'm listening to whatever it is that you need."

"Okay well I need you to do some Christmas shopping for me. My dad totally forgotten to get some stuff for my mom and he sent me to get it. But I don't really feel like going, so I had this idea. Why don't I send Kagome she wouldn't mind, being that she is such a good friend."

"Tsubaki I am really busy."

"Is that a no Kagome? I really didn't want to bother Kikyo this Christmas with the news I have for her. IT would just ruin both hers and you're Christmas but…"

Kagome stopped her. "I'll do it." She replied slowly as she could hear the defeat in her voice.

"Okay well come down to Town Center and I'll be at the music store. Be there in 10 minutes." Tsubaki hung up the phone before giving Kagome a chance to respond.

Kagome looked at the phone as her disbelief was evident in her eyes. "What type of person is she? She is gonna use this for the rest of my life." Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome quickly headed downstairs to see if her mother had left. She was still in the living room talking to her grandfather.

"Mom are you leaving any time soon?"

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "Do you want to come with me?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Hurry up honey or your brother will beat you." She smiled.

Kagome quickly returned back to her room and searched through her closet. She grabbed a black long sleeve shirt with a black and grey knitted sweater that matched. Lucky for her that the two were wrinkled. She grabbed a pair of blue jean pants and found her outfit. She quickly put them on and grabbed her black boats and socks. Immediately Kagome darted out of her room and walked downstairs.

"That was rather quick." Ms. Higurashi said. "And you talk about me."

Kagome chuckled a bit as she sat on the couch and put on her socks and boots. Souta came downstairs zipping his coat.

"Kagome, where is your coat?" grandpa asked eyeing her.

Kagome let out an exhale. "Thanks for reminding me grandpa. I almost forgot." Kagome said as she went back upstairs to get her coat hanging on one of the hangers. This was becoming an exercise now.

Kagome returned and Ms. Higurashi looked at both of her children. "Are the two of you ready?"

"Yep!" Souta said happily. Kagome nodded her head.

"Let's get going I don't want to be here all day." Grandpa said as he stood up heading towards the front door.

The family left the house and getting inside the car. It didn't take long for them to make it to the shopping center. Cars were everywhere, people where everywhere. Let's just say that the holiday spirit was everywhere. People were entering and exiting stores with bags in their hands, smiles on their faces. Happiness was very apparent. Ms. Higurashi parked the car and as soon as the car stopped, Kagome hopped out of the car.

"Kagome dear where are you going?"

"I'll be back mom I'm going to the music store." Kagome quickly darted towards the music store. Once entering inside Kagome caught her breath from all the running. She scanned the store eyeing for Tsubaki.

"Where is she?"

"Looking for me?" The familiar voice said from behind her.

Kagome head spun around as she saw Tsubaki standing behind her with devilish smirk plastered on her face. "I can't thank you enough Kagome so I won't. But here." She pulled out an envelope an envelope that contained the money and list inside.

Kagome took it looking at it.

"Everything that you need is inside here. Now I better get everything that's on that list." She ordered.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Good job Kagome, you are showing promise already. As long as you do what I say we won't have any problems. Well I'll give you the whole day to have the items. Meet me here at 6:00" she rose up her sleeve and looked at her watch.

"Alright." Kagome voice was soft and low.

Tsubaki left the store as Kagome looked to see what exactly it was for her to get. She opened up the manila envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper. She scanned the items on it.

"She really expects me to get all of this. It will take a miracle if they aren't sold out by now." Kagome muttered under her breath. She placed the envelope in her pocket and zipping her pocket, making sure that it was secure.

The day went by in chaos as last minute shoppers were everywhere trying to get the gifts for their family. Kagome found most of the gifts on the list were easy to find. Yet surprisingly enough there were just a couple that she had to search high and low for.

Kagome pulled out the list and looked at the ones that she had left.

"Only three more to go." Kagome sighed in relief as the shopping trip was almost over. Good thing her mom said that she would be at the store until closing time and that gave her a few more hours.

The last three were nearly impossible to find as Kagome looked left and right for the gifts. Two in which she had to go across town to get.

"Okay that only leaves with the last item." Kagome checked everything off the list. Kagome looked at the words on the paper and it was written in big bold letters. GET EVERYTHING ON THE LIST!

"As if I didn't know that already." She said sniffling a bit.

Kagome took out her cell phone and looked at the time and it was 5:30. Her eyes widen at this sudden realization. She only had 30 minutes left and she still was a gift short. She quickly ran in and out of stores that might have the gift. Every store she went into either didn't have the gift or were sold out.

Kagome's mind was frantic. She had been told to get every item on the list and she was one short.

"I hope Tsubaki doesn't get upset with one gift. I mean, I did get everything thing on the list right?" Kagome mind wandered. "I just hope that she understands."

Kagome continued her pursuit to find the gift with only minutes to spare, but her efforts weren't enough as she walked in with a guy purchasing the last gift, and the salesman putting a sign out of stock up.

Kagome sighed in defeat as she headed towards the music store. She entered inside and looked around searching for Tsubaki. She spotted her looking through some CDs. Kagome walked towards her towing bags in her hands.

"Tsubaki I'm back."

Tsubaki looked at Kagome. Her face was all red and her cheeks were rosy. Her nose was scarlet and her eyes somewhat watery.

"Kagome you look disastrous."

Kagome nodded her head. "I was looking everywhere for these items. Most of them were impossible to find."

Tsubaki smiled. "Well you did get everything on the list?"

"Everything except one."

Tsubaki stared at Kagome with a glare. "What?"

"The gift was the tennis bracelet right. Well they were sold out. "I checked every jewelry store and other stores that would have tennis bracelets but they were all sold out. The salesman at one of the stores said that they were probably the top 3 things that people were getting this year."

"Are you giving me an excuse?"

"No I'm just letting you know that I was an item short."

"Do you know that it was supposed to be a gift for my mother?"

"I'm sorry really. I looked everywhere for it."

"Obviously you didn't since I don't have it. I guess I am going to have to inform Kikyo about the current situation."

Kagome's eyes widen. "No don't you don't have to do it. I promise that I will find a way to get you the gift." Kagome pleaded with Tsubaki.

Tsubaki stared at Kagome with unmoving eyes. "What is it that you can possibly do?"

"I don't know but I will think of something."

Tsubaki let out a small laugh as she looked at Kagome. "You know what you really are pitiful. I don't know what Inuyasha sees in you anyway. But since this is the holidays, I guess I can cut you some slack." She paused looking at Kagome's reaction, which was of relief. "But you are gonna have to the project that we have to turn in coming back from Christmas break."

Kagome nodded her head in defeat. "Okay I'll do it."

"That's a good Kagome. I might have to start bringing treats for you now." Tsubaki smirked. "I'll talk to you later Kagome." Tsubaki grabbed the bags from Kagome and walking out of the store.

"How long do I have to be your slave Tsubaki?" She murmured to herself before exiting the store. She walked towards the car and waited for her family to return. She didn't care how long she waited outside; she just wanted to get rid of all the unnecessary drama that seemed to be in her life.

"Kagome dear we've been looking everywhere for you." Her mother said with a bombardment of bags in her hands.

"I'm sorry I kind of went my own way out there. How was the shopping?"

"It was wonderful even though quite a few people were letting their barbaric ways get the best of them." Ms. Higurashi laughed.

"Yeah sis it was two guys fighting over a game system and they knocked a television screen over. They had to pay for it." Souta laughed.

"Young people today are just so greedy." Her grandfather said with annoyance tickling his voice.

"Well let's get home; I still have to cook dinner." Ms. Higurashi opened the trunk and placed the bags inside. The ride to the house was full of conversation with Kagome being the only one not talking.

Once they arrived home Kagome and Souta helped their mother carry in some of the bags.

"Wow mom I didn't realize how many bags that you had." Kagome said placing them down on the couch.

"Yeah and there is still some out in the trunk." Souta said as he headed back towards the car.

"I guess I went overboard." She said with a smile on her face. Kagome could only chuckle at her mom. She was so free-spirited. She must have gotten that trait from her mother.

Throughout the rest of the evening, the house was rather peaceful. Kagome and Souta were in the living room, playing on one the game consoles.

"Hey you're cheating Kagome." Souta was rapidly pressing the buttons and licking his bottom lip.

"Hey I can't help it that I am an expert on this game." Kagome said with determination in her eyes.

The battle was finally over with Kagome as the victor.

"Yes I win again. Come bask in your defeat Souta."

"Whatever let's have another 3 out of 5." Souta pressed the rematch button.

"Bring it on." Kagome challenged back.

"Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all." Ms. Higurashi was sipping on some tea as she looked out of the window.

Souta and Kagome looked at their mother as they both paused the game and stood up walking in her direction.

"Is it really snowing?" Souta asked.

"See for yourself dear." She pulled the curtains back and both Kagome and Souta were stunned to see the droplets of snow falling from the sky, hitting the cold pavement.

"Wow it really is snowing." Souta was excited watching it with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed.

"I can't wait for there to be enough snow so I can go out and play in it." Souta said happily looking at his mom.

"I'm sure you can."

"Well I'm fixing to go up to my room. I'm tired." Kagome yawned.

"You're not going to finish playing the game?"

"No you can play Souta." Kagome walked upstairs. Kagome closed the door from behind her once she entered her room. She sat on the bed thinking about the events that transpired in the past couple of weeks.

"_Things have really been hectic."_ She thought to herself letting her feet intermingle in the carpet. _"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?"_

She looked through her drawer and pulled out the small box inside. It was the present that Kouga had given her before school was out for Christmas break. She still didn't open it, not that she didn't want to, but for the simple reason that she was scared of what might be inside.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, accepting the gift from Kouga. He seems to be getting the wrong idea about us. And it has most definitely caused some problems with me and Inuyasha." She played with the ribbon around it. "But things between me and Inuyasha are slowly changing. Maybe we should break it off. It would be for the best wouldn't it. It will save us both from grief." Her thoughts were scattered as she recalled the last time her and Inuyasha had talked to each other.

"_Or would you much rather have Kouga take you home?"_

Kagome shook her head frantically fighting back the tears that were threatening to come out. She didn't want to be this weak. This wasn't like her to be this emotional, fragile. But she knew that's what she was. She didn't know what to do or even who to talk to. All of this was too much for her. She lied down on her bed pulling the blanket over her. And without any further notice she drifted off to sleep.

****


	24. Making Up

Bangin

Chapter 22

Kagome was sound asleep in her bed, the blankets covered securely around her body. She wasn't aware that it was Christmas and that the snow from last night had turned it into a white Christmas after all. All that was known to her was the fell of unconsciousness taking over her mind.

The door to her room opened and jumped on her bed waking her up from her deep slumber, calling her name repeatedly.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, it's Christmas. Wake up so we can open up our presents." Souta's voice was full of energy and excitement.

Kagome groaned a bit still wanting to be in the arms of sleep. "Just five more minutes Souta. Give me five more…" she returned back to sleep, or so she thought.

"No Kagome you have to get up now. Mom says that I can't open any of my presents until you are up. So get up and as soon as I finish opening my gifts you can go back to sleep." He was pulling the covers back and shaking her.

Kagome moaned out in frustration as her eyes opened slightly. "Alright, I'll get up."

"Yes!" Souta sprinted downstairs while informing his mom that Kagome was on her way. Kagome could help but to chuckle at her brother's antics. It was a Higurashi tradition for many years and Kagome could recall when she was little and her grandfather was asleep. How she would do everything possible to get him to wake up.

Kagome got out of her bed and put on a robe that was hanging up in the closet. The house was unusually cold. Probably due to the fact that it had been snowing all night, and wasn't showing any clear sign of letting up anytime soon. She walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Come on Kagome, we're not getting any younger down here." Souta's voice came ringing in from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" she called back. As soon as she finished with her business in the bathroom, Kagome came walking down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas dear. Did you sleep well?"

"I was until a certain someone came rushing in my room." She stared at Souta.

"Now can I open up my presents?" Souta looked up at his mom as he was already sitting next to the Christmas tree, with a gift already in his hand.

Ms. Higurashi nodded her head as she smiled at her son. Souta quickly went through every one of his gifts, completing tearing the professionally wrapped gifts in a matter of seconds.

"He sure is excited." Kagome smiled at her little brother as she went over and picked up her gifts under the tree as well.

"Wow thanks mom! I have always wanted this game." He said excitedly. "Now I can finally beat Kagome in it."

Kagome laughed. "Fat chance, Souta. I guess all these Christmas presents has gone to your head."

"You'll see." Souta stood up and rushed over to his mother giving her a hug. She returned the favor.

"Grandpa here's your gift." Kagome picked up a long rectangular box and handed it to him.

"Ahh you shouldn't have." He placed the gift in his lap, tearing it apart and revealing the present inside.

"It's some ancient artifacts that I found at this store. I thought you would like it." Kagome said.

"Thank you honey, I can add this to my collection."

"Aren't you going to open up your gifts mom?" Souta asked.

"The only gift that I need is knowing that my family is happy. That's the best gift I could ever ask for."

The day went by slowly as Souta enjoyed the gifts that he received for Christmas. It was sometime in the evening and Kagome was in her room looking at the box that contained the gift inside, where Kouga had given her several days ago. She held the box in her hand, hesitating whether or not she should open it.

"I did tell him that I would open it on Christmas. So I owe him that much." Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome didn't notice when her mother walked into the room until she heard her mother speaking. "You have another gift Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her mother and nodded.

"I don't remember wrapping up a tiny box."

"Oh it wasn't from you mom. I received it from a friend of mine."

"That's sweet; you should open it and see what they have bought you."

Kagome looked at her mother who had a smile plastered on her face and nodded her head in agreement. She slowly took apart the box and was inside was a velvet box. Kagome ran her fingers through its touch and slowly opened the box. Her eyes widen. Inside was a diamond necklace with the letter K inside.

"Oh my goodness! This is an exquisite gift." Her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah how could he afford this?"

"He?"

"A friend of mine, his name is Kouga Wolf."

"Maybe you are something special to him."

Kagome shook her head, all of the bottled up emotions that were coursing through her were becoming overwhelming. "Mom I don't know what to do. Sure I'm flattered but I don't view him like that anymore."

"As a boyfriend."

Kagome nodded her head, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it honey?"

Kagome nodded her head as she explained the whole situation to her mother from beginning to end as Ms. Higurashi listened and waited for her daughter to finish up on her story.

"And that's the whole situation mom." Her voice was low and somewhat broken.

Ms. Higurashi turned her daughter towards her and gave her a warm embrace something that she needed. And Kagome felt at peace being in her mother's arms. It was sort of a safe place easing the fears that she had inside and providing comfort.

"You are growing up honey and there are some things that I won't be able to help you with. Because yes I can tell you what I think you should do. But as a growing lady you have to come to the terms with the choices you have made and make the correct decision yourself." She wiped a tear that was falling down Kagome's already flushed cheeks and continued. "Ultimately you will make the right choice and I know you will because I know you Kagome. I believe in you and your decision. So don't worry about the small stuff and just keep going."

Kagome sighed in relief glad to hear the words of encouragement coming from her mother. "Thanks mom."

Ms. Higurashi got up and looked at her daughter. "Well I'm exhausted from today's events, so I'm going to take me a well deserved nap."

"Okay and thanks again mom."

"It's apart of the job description." She chuckled as she exited out of Kagome's room.

Kagome walked over towards her closet and searched for something to wear. She found a long sleeve turtleneck shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly tossed them on and grabbed her two pairs of socks and boots. She put them on in record speed before getting the gift and putting it back in the velvet box. She grabbed her coat and headed out of her room. She rushed downstairs opening the front door. Souta noticed and turned around looking at his sister. "Kagome where are you going? It's snowing outside."

"I'll be back Souta there is something that I have to do." Kagome closed the door from behind her.

Outside it was simply beautiful. The snow covered the ground with it pure white color. It was everywhere and made the Christmas season the more enjoyable. Kagome hugged her coat closer to her body as she shivered a bit.

Before she could head over to her intended destination she heard the distinctive melody of her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and was surprised when she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"I need to talk to you Kagome and I'm on my way to pick you up."

It was a total surprise for Kagome. This was the last person that she expected to be calling her.

"Inu…yasha." Her voice held in a level of disbelief.

"I can smell you nearby. Where are you?"

"I…just left my house. I was on my way over to Kouga's house." She let that slip out and regretted it. She had completely forgotten that Inuyasha hated Kouga especially with everything that had transpired the past couple of days.

"Where are you?" his voice was unexpectingly calm, even.

"I'm not too far from my house…"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He said. "Wait for me."

Kagome nodded her head as if he was looking right at her but quickly spoke into the phone. "Alright."

He hung up the phone.

Kagome placed her phone back into her pocket, shock still evident on her face.

"He just called me." Confusion was feeling up her body like a tidal wave. "I wonder what he wants."

Five minutes was all that it took for Inuyasha to make it over Kagome house. Kagome was surprised to see how fast it took him to actually get there.

"You gotten here fast weren't the streets covered in ice and snow?" she looked at the ground.

"I was already out when I called you."

"Oh."

"Get in I need to talk to you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't staring at her, looking at the road ahead of him or whatever, because he certainly wasn't looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned everything.

"Just get in." his voice was still calm.

She walked over towards the passenger seat of the car and immediately sat down. As soon as Inuyasha knew that she was safely in, Inuyasha mashed on the gas and sped off.

Kagome fastened her seatbelt and felt the warmness of the air hit her face.

"_This feels good."_ She thought to herself as she stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffed the air a bit as his ears twitched slightly. He could smell the scent of Kouga on Kagome. His jaw tightened a bit but he calmed down. He told himself that it wasn't the best option to get upset and make Kagome cry anymore.

Kagome noticed that it was unusually quiet between her and Inuyasha. She wanted to say something but what would she say. Would he even engage in the conversation with her or would he just remain silent.

"So Inuyasha how have you been?

"Not good." He replied dryly.

"Huh?"

"I've had a lot of stuff on my mind and I needed to do something that I had wanted to do for a while now."

Kagome held her head down. She knew what was coming. Inuyasha was going to break up with her. Why wouldn't he especially since she said that she thought that they shouldn't be together.

Kagome didn't realize that the car had stopped and Inuyasha was already on the other side of the car, the side that she was at. He opened up the door and waited for Kagome to come out. Kagome looked around wondering where exactly where they.

"We're at my place."

"This is your house?"

"Yeah now come on, I know you will get cold easily." He grabbed her by the wrist and led her to his house. Kagome didn't know what was going on. The only thing she could notice was the feel of his hand around her wrist. Everything didn't seem to matter, well at least not to her.

Once entering inside, Inuyasha took off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. He noticed that Kagome was still standing by the front door.

"You can sit down Kagome."

Kagome blushed a bit as she found her a seat on the couch. She looked around and noticed that there weren't any type of Christmas decorations in his house. Not a single Christmas tree, presents, lighting, ornaments. Not a single thing in sight.

"Inuyasha where is your Christmas tree?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas that much."

"Why's that?"

"Just don't"

"Oh." She leaned back in the couch; countless thoughts began to bombard her mind once again.

Inuyasha walked over towards Kagome his amber eyes capturing her brown ones.

"Kagome we need to talk."

She looked at him curiously. "About?"

"You and Kouga."

Kagome could feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. All this time she thought that he was going to talk about them or would have been much better if he said that he didn't want to be with her. But the whole thing was going to be centered on her and Kouga.

"I can't believe you."

"I want to know what your relationship with him is."

"What?! I really thought that you were going to talk about something serious."

"This is serious Kagome!"

"I knew that I shouldn't have come. I really thought that you wanted to talk to me about something more important."

Inuyasha let out an irritated growl. "It is important I gotta know what's going on between you and Kouga."

"Nothing is going on between Kouga and I."

"Really?" he raised a brow at her.

"Yes really nothing is going on between Kouga and I."

"Is that so? So Kagome tell me why is it that the two of you shared multiple kisses."

"Multiple kisses? The only kisses I received from Kouga were kisses on the cheek. And one that was on the…" Kagome stopped a bit remembering that night.

"It was more than one time with him kissing you on the lips.

"More than once?"

"One was in the hallway, another when he dropped you off at your house and not too long ago he kissed you on the lips again."

Kagome had to let it register in her head. She wasn't registering the fact that Kouga indeed kissed her several times. But how was it that Inuyasha knew anything about it.

"You…you were spying on me?"

"I wouldn't call it spying just observing."

"You jerk. Haven't you heard about privacy?"

Inuyasha raised a brow his eyes hardening. "Privacy Kagome! You don't need privacy. You don't keep things like that a secret."

"I know some of those incidents were before we even got together, so it was none of your business at the time."

"Well I'm with you now Kagome so it is my business." He raised his voice a bit causing Kagome to flinch.

"You know what Inuyasha I really did think that you cared for me. But now I see that you don't. I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving!" she tried to walk off but didn't get too far with Inuyasha grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me Inuyasha! I don't want to be near you anymore! I can't go through all of this!" she screamed trying to loosen his grip around her wrist but that proved futile.

"I'm not letting you go. Not until we solve this." He gritted between clenched teeth. "Now stop all of this nonsense Kagome."

"You call this nonsense Inuyasha? I cared about you so much to the point where I was falling for you."

Inuyasha eyes widen a bit. _"She's falling for me?"_

"But you spy on me without my noticing it, you treated me badly over these past couple of weeks, you even thought that I wanted to be with Kouga rather than you." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she faced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could smell the salty scent in the air as Kagome looked at him. She had tears cascading down her cheeks as her face was already flustered.

"How much of this can I take Inuyasha. You are my first real boyfriend and you treat me like this. I can't do it anymore."

"No Kagome we have to finish talking." Inuyasha urged

"Let go of me you stupid bastard." Kagome was over the edge now. "I wish that I never met you."

With those words Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. Her body crashing against his as he wrapped his arms securely around her frame. Kagome stopped a bit, shock taking over her. Inuyasha was holding her tightly as if he was afraid that if he would have loosened his grip on her, he would lose her.

Kagome could feel the possessiveness in his embrace. It was much more different than any of the other ones. This time she could feel his soul reach out to her, calling her.

"Don't leave." His voice was barely above a whisper

Kagome remained silent not knowing what to say or even if she should say anything at all.

"I'm sorry but please don't leave."

Kagome's mind went frantic. _"He's apologizing? This isn't like him at all."_ The only thing that Kagome could do was to embrace him back. She sniffled a bit as she buried her face in his chest.

"I never meant to hurt you." He was holding her head, running his hands through her hair, but being careful not to harm her with his claws.

Kagome remained silent as Inuyasha kept his hold onto Kagome not letting go of the possessive grip that he had on her. He knew it was possessive if it weren't for the way her body molded into his perfectly.

"Inuyasha…"

"Do you still want to be with me Kagome?"

A small gasp escaped her lips.

"I completely understand if you want to break up with me. I have been an ass these past couple of weeks."

Kagome shook her head frantically. "No I'm to blame also Inuyasha…I shouldn't have been spending so much time with Kouga."

"You did what you had to Kagome; I've been treating you horribly. You were just looking for someone to comfort you."

"I could have comforted myself…"

Inuyasha laughed at her comment. "As amusing as that sounds its okay."

"But he kissed me and I let him. I could have easily pulled away but I didn't. I guess I'm weak huh." She could feel more tears welling in her eyes and trickles down her cheeks again.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him for a brief second and did something that shocked Kagome; he kissed her tears away. This caused Kagome face to fluster instantly as his soft lips touched her skin. It was sweet, passionate, loving. So many things and possibly more.

"You're not weak Kagome, you're not anything close to being weak" he said in between kisses.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know why I acted that way…and it's kind of hard for me to describe this feeling." Inuyasha tried to explain.

Kagome looked at him knowing that he was trying to put his feelings into words. It was probably something that he wasn't use to and now it was hard. Kagome smiled to herself as she pressed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"It's alright, I understand perfectly."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What?"

"I know how this is affecting you. You said that I was your bitch right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head as Kagome continued.

"Well you were jealous something that you probably never felt in your entire life. You thought that I would be taken away from you and that's why you acted the way that you did."

"Still that wasn't right, I know I've caused you a lot of pain especially the other day, when I made you cry. I wanted to punch myself for that."

Kagome lowered her head remembering those words but looked back at him. "Yeah but now I understand why you did it. Even though you're possessive of me and I'm not use to it. I don't want anything to keep us apart again."

Inuyasha smiled relieved that she understood what he didn't.

"Your something special Kagome." He leaned over and nuzzles against her neck, an action that caused her to gasp a bit.

He gripped her around the waist tighter as he brought his face towards hers. Slowly he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

Something triggered in Kagome that caused her to pull away from Inuyasha's lips no matter how much she wanted it. It was something that she couldn't help but cringe with fear from.

Inuyasha noticing Kagome's withdrawn looked at her curiously as he spoke. "Kagome what's the matter?"

"We? Us? We can't do this?"

He was more confused now. What was she talking about?

"Kagome what do you mean?"

"Somebody knows about us and they are using it against me." came the reply barely above a whisper and held fear within its words.

****


	25. The Marking

Bangin

Chapter 23

Inuyasha looked surprised at the response. What exactly did she mean by they are using it against her. Was someone threatening his Kagome? He could feel the anger already surge through his body at the information and he didn't even know the details of it.

"What's going on Kagome? Who knows about us and what are they doing to you?" his voice was serious and low.

Kagome stiffened a bit as she looked up at Inuyasha. She could see the anger that was slowly growing with each passing second. Kagome retreated back not wanting to talk about it, especially not today.

"Inuyasha, it's the holidays. We don't have to discuss this right now."

The growl didn't go unnoticed to Kagome as she saw him approach her. "What do you mean Kagome? We don't have to discuss this right now. We do need to discuss this someone is threatening you and you think that I am going to stand by and let them continue to harass you. How long has this been going on?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she averted her attention from Inuyasha. This caused Inuyasha to growl louder as he placed his two fingers underneath Kagome's chin and made her look at him.

"How long has this been going on Kagome? And don't try to lie I can smell if your lying or not."

"For a week or so, but she told me that she knew for a while now."

"She?"

"Yes it's a girl. So don't do anything to her."

"What has she been doing to you Kagome? What type of threats has she been making?"

"She said that if I don't do exactly what she says she is going to reveal our secret to Kikyo."

"Don't tell me that it's that broad Tsubaki?"

Kagome's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

"I knew it was her, Tsubaki thrives on this type of stuff but don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Don't do anything to her Inuyasha's she a girl."

"Yeah and she's also best friends with Kikyo. So how are you sure that she hasn't already told Kikyo."

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'll be fine Inuyasha."

"What has she been making you do Kagome?"

"Well she wanted me to an essay about British author that was due the following day, and I had to pull an all nighter just to get it done. And yesterday I had to go Christmas shopping for…" Inuyasha cut her off in disgust.

"She made you go Christmas shopping for her?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"That low down…"

"Don't Inuyasha that won't make the situation any better."

"I'll take care of everything Kagome; I promise you don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I give you my word." He pulled her body towards him and capturing her lips once again.

****

Christmas break went by fairly fast as both Inuyasha and Kagome spent every single day together. They had a lot of things to catch up on and Inuyasha was more than willing to show Kagome that he truly did care for her.

School would begin tomorrow and Kagome was sitting down finishing up on her project. She hadn't thought about Tsubaki since she revealed what Tsubaki had against her. She felt relieved to know that he would take care of the situation, but it did worry her a bit on how he would take care of the situation.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome answered for them to come in. The door opened and Kagome's little brother poked his head inside her room.

"Kagome mom says if she could go to the store and get some laundry detergent she ran out of some."

Kagome nodded her head. "Tell her that I'll be down in a minute." Kagome still had her attention focused on the project.

Souta left the room delivering the message to his mother. Kagome sat the paper down and let out a sigh. "I've should have been finished with this days ago. I guess this is what I get for spending so much time with Inuyasha." She couldn't help but to smile at saying his name.

She looked over at the clock on her table and it was around 4:16. She stood up and stretched her legs a bit.

"Might as well get this out of the way." She grabbed her coat and some boats and headed downstairs.

"Mom where are you?"

"I'm in the laundry room, Kagome." She heard her mother's reply.

She headed towards the laundry room and saw her mother taking some of the clothes out of the dryer and placing them in one of the laundry baskets. She also was placing some dirty clothes from another laundry basket and placing them inside of the washer.

"Do you need any help with that mom?" Kagome offered.

"No dear, but could you run to the store and get me some laundry detergent." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "This should be enough."

"The regular kind?"

"Yes get two boxes of them."

Kagome nodded her head as she turned around and headed towards the front door. She walked outside feeling the cold air brush against her face. She shivered a bit as she closed the door behind her. There was snow still on the ground and was said to be more coming soon.

"With this much snow we should get another day off from school." Kagome thought to herself as she headed towards the store.

Once making into the store, Kagome headed straight towards the household products section and grabbed two boxes of laundry detergent. She looked around and noticed that not that many people were there. Probably still out of town.

She headed for the cashier and greeted him with a smile.

"Is this all for you Miss?"

"Yes."

"Your total is 4.87"

"I've got it." Said a familiar voice from behind Kagome. Kagome looked up and smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Here's your change." He handed him 13 cents back from the 5 dollar bill.

"You can keep it, it's just pocket change."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I could have paid for it myself."

"You don't have to spend your money on this." He grabbed the bag as the two walked out of the store.

"Why is it that we always meet at this store?" Kagome looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome looked at the street ahead of her. "It's just whenever I go to the store, you seem to always be here also."

Inuyasha smirked to himself knowing what she meant.

"Does it bother you Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head no. "No I just noticed it that's all."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist with his free hand and stopped her in her tracks. "I'll take you home."

Kagome looked around wondering if anyone was watching.

"Don't be paranoid Kagome and besides who's business is it anyways. Now come on." He said leading her towards his car. The two got in and drove off.

"Let's go to my place." His voice was mellow yet low.

"What?"

"Come over my house."

"I have to bring my mom back the laundry detergent and besides I'm still working on my assignment for school,"

"I'll drop you off at home so you can give it to your mom and you can bring your assignment with you over my house."

Kagome blushed a bit. "Like I'm going to get it done if I go over your house."

"You'll get something done alright."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but to laugh at his girlfriend's flustered face. He found it extremely cute.

"Come on princess, you know you want to."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and of course he had that puppy dog pout on his face. It was something about it that made her wonder why she resisted him in the first place.

She let out a sigh as she looked out the window. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" came the response from Inuyasha. Kagome laughed at his outburst of excitement.

Inuyasha turned the corner and pulled into the drive-way.

"I won't be long." She grabbed the bags and headed towards her front door. The door was already unlocked and Kagome walked straight towards the laundry room.

"Here mom." She handed her mother the bag with the money inside.

"Was it enough?"

"My friend paid for it. Can I go over their house for a little while?"

"Is it Inuyasha again?"

Kagome nodded her head a blush staining her cheeks again but she was sure her mom couldn't tell the difference due to the fact that it was freezing outside.

"Sure why not but don't be home too late Kagome you do have school tomorrow."

"Okay thanks mom." She said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and heading upstairs to get her assignment and running back downstairs.

She made it back towards Inuyasha's car and got inside.

"That was quick, princess. You must have really wanted to go." He smirked as he started the engine.

"Not as much as you wanted me to."

"Touché."

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to get to his house, even though the road had a hint of snow and ice on it, the sand made it somewhat easier to maneuver in. Inuyasha pulled up in the drive way and cut the engine off.

"You sure enjoy driving fast. Need for speed huh?"

"I've got a need, but I don't necessarily think it's for speed." He unfastened her seatbelt and moved closer to her.

Kagome could feel her face grow red and heat come to her face. "Um let's get out of here, I don't like being cold."

"I can keep you warm Kagome, I wouldn't mind one bit." His voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome quickly opened the door and stepped out of the car. Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the modest behavior that she was displaying. It was rather amusing that he could make her become that flustered over a short period of time. He followed after her as the two entered inside of his house.

"Finally I can take this coat off." Kagome unzipped her coat and sitting it on the couch. Inuyasha walked towards the television and grabbed the remote turning it on. "What do you want to watch?"

"How about a movie."

Inuyasha looked over at his DVD collection and pulled out a movie that would be enjoyable for the two of them, more likely her. He wouldn't be doing watching too much of the movie anyway.

He opened the case and placed the DVD inside of the DVD player and pressed play. He walked back towards Kagome and took a seat next to her on the couch. The movie started and Kagome was still working on the assignment. She would be finished in a couple of minutes and she wanted to finish it so she could watch the movie with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw that she was still working on her assignment.

"You're still trying to finish that assignment up? Why don't you just relax and watch the movie."

Kagome ignored him as she continued to do her assignment. Inuyasha raised a brow as he grabbed the paper from her hands and held it in the air.

"Inuyasha give that back, please."

"Nope I wanted to spend time with you."

"You will just as soon as I get finish. I'm almost done."

"You can finish it later."

Kagome stood up and so did Inuyasha. "This isn't fair Inuyasha you're taller than me."

"Well you're just short it isn't my fault."

"Hey that's not funny." She crashed her body against his in an attempt to knock him down.

"No chance princess you're just not stronger than me."

She smirked to herself. "Well see about that." She took a seat and folded her arms across her chest and crossed her legs.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with suspicion. What was she doing and why did she give up that easily. She must have thought of something.

"What's the matter with you?"

She remained silent keeping her focus on the television.

"Hey what's the matter?" he looked at her and raised a brow. Kagome remained silent as she continued to keep her attention on the television screen.

Inuyasha sat beside her and handed her the paper. Kagome continued to ignore him finding the movie much more interesting.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"What am I hearing is there someone else in the room?" she looked around as if she was the only one in the house. She turned her attention back to the movie.

"Hmmm, guess it was just my imagination."

"You are avoiding me." He chuckled.

"I keep hearing this voice; I might need to get this checked out."

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome staring at her intently. "Kagome, why are you avoiding me?"

She didn't look at him but replied. "Oh I'm not avoiding you Inuyasha. I'm just not paying you any attention."

"Oh so you got jokes huh?"

"I know no jokes."

In one quick movement, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and positioned her on his lap. Kagome let out a shriek as she struggled to get loose.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I want my girlfriend to pay attention to me."

"I was trying to watch the movie."

"So now you wanted to watch the movie. What happened to wanting to finish the assignment?"

"You took it so what's the point. I can't even get it from you when I asked nicely." A pout graced her lips as she continued to squirm in his lap.

"You know the more you struggle the harder it is for me to let you go."

"Let me go Inuyasha so I can continue and watch the movie." She tried to loosen his grip from around her waist, but that proved pointless.

"I don't think that I will be doing that anytime soon, princess. Not until I get your undivided attention."

Kagome tilted her head so that she could look at Inuyasha in the face. "You've got your wish."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Now can I get off?"

"I think I like this arrangement better." He pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath on her neck and it tickled a bit. She could feel the heat rising to her face as Inuyasha stared at her. She didn't want to look at him, so she kept her eyes elsewhere.

Inuyasha noticed this and grabbed her chin with his fingers and turned her face towards him.

"Are you getting shy princess?" his voice was low and somewhat husky.

She nodded her head.

"Don't be."

Inuyasha inched his face closer to Kagome's until his lips met hers. It was a soft kiss. Something that Kagome always melted in. His lips moved perfectly with hers. He loved her kisses they were so sweet and innocent, yet seductive and fierce.

He tightens his grip around her waist as Kagome placed her hands on each side of his shoulder.

Inuyasha had started to trail his kisses further down to the junction of Kagome's shoulder. He could feel his demon blood rising with the faint scent of her arousal in the air. It was mouthwatering and enticing. He had to control his inner demon because he for one knew that Kagome wasn't ready. But he did have one thing in particular.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha bit down on Kagome's neck and left a mark.

Kagome gasped a lit bit as she exhaled lightly. It felt like a slight pinch so she let it go un-notice.

Inuyasha removed his mouth from Kagome's neck and went to kiss her softly on the lips again. After a minute or so, Inuyasha pulled back and looked at the time. His eyes widen when he saw that it was almost 10:00. They had been kissing that long that time passed them by.

"I better get you home princess, it's getting late."

"I don't want to go home." Her voice was slightly out of breath due to the lack of air she had.

Inuyasha smirked. He wouldn't mind having his Kagome spend the night with him. But he wasn't so sure that he would be able to control himself if this keeps up.

"Maybe next time sweetheart." He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the front door.

It didn't take Inuyasha that long for him to make it to Kagome's house. As the car stopped Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Get going it's getting late." His voice was soft and low.

"Thanks for tonight I really did have fun." She couldn't help but to smile and blush a bit.

"That's good, now get going. Don't want you to get in trouble."

She nodded her head as she opened the door, but not before he pulled her closer to him and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He brushed his lips softly against Kagome's neck and the mark was still there. He smiled to himself as he released her.

She made it safely inside and headed upstairs. Her family was asleep and she sighed to herself as she walked inside her room. She looked in the mirror and smiled, but as soon as she smiled it turned into a look of worry. She had a slight bruise on the junction of her shoulder and her neck. It was teeth marks, well more like fangs. She touched it softly and wondered exactly what this meant.

****


	26. Back to School

Bangin'

Chapter 24

Kagome was getting herself ready for the first day back to school from Christmas break. She wore a simple beige sweater and some pants that matched. She had her hair hanging down and other accessories. She could still see the bruise that was on her neck and she didn't want her mother or anyone for that matter to panic about how she got it in the first place. She had finished her assignment as soon as she had come home from Inuyasha's house. It didn't take her that long to finish it.

The weather outside was cold and snowy. Light snow flakes were falling from the sky and the sun was no where in sight in the sky, being covered by the clouds in the sky.

Kagome got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom to do her daily things, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She placed her toothbrush back inside the medicine cabinet and returned to her room to get her backpack.

"Morning dear did you sleep well?" Ms. Higurashi asked as Kagome came downstairs.

Kagome took a seat at the table and fixed her clothes. She didn't want her mom to see the mark that she had gotten. "Yes I slept fine. I kind of wish that we had another week out."

Souta agreed. "Yeah who wants to go to school? They should announce that all schools are canceled due to…Snow Day!"

"I doubt that Souta. There aren't any school closings. So I guess we just have to deal with it." She smiled as she grabbed a croissant off of the table.

"It was just a thought."

"Well I'm off to school. Have a good day everyone." Kagome smiled as she walked out of the front door. The coldness hit her face with impact. Kagome let out a soft sigh as she gripped her sweater closer to her body. She nibbled on pieces of her croissant as she headed towards the school building.

"Maybe I should have worn the coat instead of the sweater." Kagome thought to herself, not really paying attention to her surroundings. "Looks like I will have to rough it through the day."

Kagome finished up on her croissant as she walked around the corner. The snow was still falling and seemed like more was coming from the sky. Kagome murmured to herself really wishing that she had brought her coat with her. It didn't take Kagome long to reach the school's entrance and she was surprise to see some students still outside as if it were spring time.

"Hey Kagome wait up." Sango's voice echoed from behind her.

Kagome turned around and waited for Sango to catch up with her. Sango was slightly out of breath when she approached Kagome.

"Hey Sango how have you been? I rarely spoke with you during winter break."

Yeah I know. I was out of town and with the family. So you know how that goes."

Kagome nodded her head. "Did you spend some time with Miroku?"

Sango face instantly went red as she bowed her head. "Yes….."

Kagome smiled. "I take it that you enjoyed it huh?"

"Yeah it was up until the old lecherous boy went perverted." Sango fumed out angrily.

"What did he do?"

"The thing is what did he not do?"

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at the two of them. They were incredibly cute together and the chemistry was there. But however Miroku was a pervert at times and he tended to let those tendencies consume him at times.

"And of course I had to set him straight. He has such a wandering hand."

"I am sure that you didn't mind that one bit did you?"

Sango laughed a bit as she let another blush cross her cheeks. "Well other than his crazy perverted ways, he is a sweet guy."

"Ohh! Looks like you love him."

"Kagome don't say that someone may hear you."

Kagome laughed as she opened the front door. "I take that as a yes. Wait until I tell him." She darted in with a Sango following after her.

"So what's up with you and you know who?" Sango asked referring to Inuyasha. She knew that the two of them were going through some rough times. Thanks to Miroku who informed her of the situation.

Kagome opened her locker and placed her backpack inside. "Well we were having some issues and I thought that we were going to break up. But in the end we reconcile."

"And what about the third party?"

"Kouga?"

Sango nodded her head. Kagome took a deep breath as she spoke. "He gave me something."

Sango raised a brow in confusion. "He gave you something? Like a present?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah the day we left for Winter break, he gave me a Christmas present."

"Are you serious what was it?"

"It was a diamond necklace with the letter K on it."

"A diamond necklace?!" Sango was amazed at the gift itself. "How was he even able to afford something like that?"

"I don't know but it was beautiful to say the least. But I couldn't accept it."

"Yeah that would definitely give him the wrong idea. So did you return it back to him?"

"No…."

"Kagome."

"I know and I am going to return it. I just didn't know where he lived at. So that's where I lucked out at. But I am going to give it back to him. I just hope that he doesn't get upset with me refusing it."

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Well Kouga is a nice guy considering that he has changed so much. But if he's a true friend and you tell him truthfully why you can't accept it. Then I don't see why he would be upset."

Kagome shook her head in agreement. Kagome closed her locker as she gripped her books closely to her chest as both she and Sango went to their class.

****

The rest of the day went by fast for some and slow for others. It was 3rd period and the gang where in the cafeteria. Kagome and Sango were standing in line getting their food. Kagome waited for Sango to pay the lunch lady before the two walked off. They sat at the usual place and saw that Miroku was already there.

"Hey Miroku." The two greeted him.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't in class?" Sango asked taking a seat beside him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh I was late. You know how I am."

Sango shook her head but was glad that he was at school. "I'm surprised usually you would stay another week out."

"I couldn't do that this time. I didn't want to miss a single day not seeing you."

"Ah how sweet." Kagome cooed.

"Don't flatter me Miroku. You just want to grope."

"Only you my dearest."

Sango rolled her eyes but gave him a wink as she began to eat her food.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around.

"He's not here?"

"Well I thought that maybe he would be with you. The two of you weren't in class."

Miroku shook his head. "Nope he wasn't with me. You should talk about him Sango, he's worse than me. He would stay home for another 3 weeks before coming back."

"Oh." Kagome held disappointment in her voice.

"Hey Kagome." A voice said behind her.

Kagome's body tensed up. She knew exactly who it was. She turned around to see Tsubaki looking at her with a smug look.

"Hi Tsubaki."

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"But I'm eating."

"Oh it won't be long. Just a few seconds I need to ask you something."

Sango and Miroku both looked at Kagome and then at Tsubaki.

Kagome let out a sigh and stood up. But another voice came into play.

"If you have something to ask her, then ask her."

Kagome looked up in surprise to see Inuyasha standing behind her. He had a serious expression on his face and a serious look in his eyes.

Tsubaki looked at Inuyasha with disbelief in her eyes. She didn't expect Inuyasha to be standing there.

"Or would you want me to come with you Kagome?"

"Oh no it really wasn't that important anyways. Well just concerning cheerleading practice."

"I thought that we were on break up until next week." Kagome asked a tad bit confused.

"It is Kikyo wanted me to remind those who might have forgotten about it. Just to be on the safe side."

"Alright thanks Tsubaki."

"Yeah…" Tsubaki walked off and Kagome watched as she disappeared in the distance.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha with a grateful look in her eyes. She gave him a soft smile as she took her seat and began to eat her food. Inuyasha sat next to her, the two of them not saying anything about the whole incident. Leaving a confused Miroku and Sango to wonder about the whole scene.

Lunch was over even before it started as the bell rung and students went to empty out their trays. Inuyasha had sensed Tsubaki lurking around them. Trying to see if Kagome was alone. Inuyasha smirked to himself. This was becoming amusing to see her fall away.

"You aren't going to class Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"I'm going to walk you to class. Is that a problem, princess?"

Kagome shook her head. "No not at all." She smiled at him and that caused him to look away. Not wanting to kiss her right there and ruin everything.

Once making sure that Kagome was safe and didn't have to worry about Tsubaki, Inuyasha headed off to his next class, not really caring if he was late or not.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she got started on her assignment. Their teacher was out due to sickness, so there was a substitute in place. Kagome quickly got on top of her work and completed it with a good 20 minutes left of class.

Kagome was glad that she didn't have to encounter Tsubaki today. Maybe she had got the message and decided to leave Kagome alone. Or would she tell Kikyo about her and Inuyasha? She wouldn't that look on her face said that she wouldn't.

The door open and one of the students who worked at the front office with the attendance and counselors walked in and handed the teacher a yellow piece of paper.

"Kagome Higurashi they want to see you in the front office for a second."

"Do I have to bring my stuff?"

"No." the boy said as he walked out the classroom. Kagome grabbed the note from the teacher and headed towards the front office.

"_I wonder what it is that they want."_ Kagome thought to herself as she headed to the main office. _"Or what if this is a trick to get me out of class and Tsubaki will come and get me."_

Kagome reached the main office and found out that the coast was clear and that one of the counselors wanted to see her about her grades from her previous school. Kagome told her what she usually would make, which was a B+. The counselor asked her about the name of the school she went to and that she would get the correct documentations on it. Some how the system didn't pick up any of her grades and credits. She informed Kagome that it all would be taken care of.

Kagome nodded her head as she returned back to class just as the school bell rang. Kagome walked to her desk and grabbed her backpack and grabbed the work she did in class and gave it to the substitute.

Kagome walked towards her locker and scanning the hall to make sure that Tsubaki wasn't in sight. Boy was she getting paranoid. It wasn't like Tsubaki would kill her or anything. But she would let Kikyo know that she was dating Inuyasha and she didn't want to have to endure Kikyo's wrath.

She opened up her locker and placed her stuff inside. She closed her locker and turned to see Inuyasha standing beside her, which startled her.

"Inuyasha! Don't do that. You scared me; I thought you were Tsubaki or something."

"Why would you be scared princess?" he raised a brow. "She's smart enough not to mess with you and if she does, I'll set her straight."

"Don't Inuyasha I mean then she will get angry with the fact that I didn't do her assignment."

Inuyasha pushed himself from off the locker. "Well that's her problem. She's not going to be blackmailing you anymore. Not if I can help it."

"You're so protective."

"Only for you princess. Come on let's get out of here I'll take you home. Or would you rather come to my house?"

"I'll have to let my mom know. Let me call her and tell her my plans."

Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed Kagome's backpack and carried it for her. Kagome had spoke with her mom and told her that she would be out with Inuyasha for a little while. Which was fine with her mom, she actually liked Inuyasha.

"Alright, call me when you are on your way home."

"Okay bye mom." Kagome hung up the phone and put in her pocket. "Everything is fine with mom."

"Cool let's go." Inuyasha smirked at her as grabbed her by the hand intertwining his hand with hers. Kagome felt her face heat up and suddenly became embarrassed. She pulled her hand away and looked at Inuyasha.

"I thought it was safer for us if people didn't know that we date."

"No one is around."

"Well just for a precaution. I don't want anyone jumping down my back."

"Alright princess, you can have it your way now. Let's just see who will have their way when we get to my house."

Kagome felt her stomach tighten. Just the simple thought of her being alone with Inuyasha again in his house sent a wave of emotions coursing through her. Emotions that she wasn't sure that she could handle at the moment. The two made it to his car and Inuyasha turned on the engine bringing it back to life. For some reason the car made him think if Kagome had a purr. Maybe he would find out tonight.

Things were going fine with Inuyasha and Kagome. They had ordered them something to eat at one of the fast food restaurants. And Kagome wanted to order a movie for them to watch.

"Is this a date princess?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed their food, the movies, and Kagome's backpack.

"What do you want it to be a date?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked at her. "Here take my keys and open the door. My hands are occupied at the moment."

"Sure." She grabbed the keys from his hand and unlocked the door. The two walked inside and Kagome looked inside to see that it looked just like it did yesterday. Exactly the same.

"Looks like you didn't do any type of cleaning." She looked over at him.

"Like there was much to clean." He sat the food down on the kitchen counter and placed Kagome's backpack on the couch in the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked looking inside the refrigerator.

"Do you have some lemonade?"

"Sure thing princess." He grabbed a cup and poured some lemonade in it. He grabbed him a can of soda and walked back into the living room with Kagome.

"Here." He handed her the cup and sat beside her. "Did you put the movie in?'

"Yeah it's starting now." Inuyasha looked around and saw that some of his curtains were open, shining some of the light from outside in the living room. He stood up and closed the curtains making the room darker. He returned back to Kagome and smirked.

The two of them watched two movies; well to be exact Inuyasha watched 2 movies as Kagome feel asleep in the middle of the second movie.

Inuyasha didn't mind one bit. He actually enjoyed it. To see her resting her head on his shoulder. She looked peaceful and had an angelic look on her face. He examined everything about her, putting it to memory.

"Damn she is beautiful." He thought to himself as he looked at her lips wanting to kiss them again. He looked over on her neck to see that she still had the mark on her neck. It made him have emotions erupt inside of him. Kagome was something special and he intended on keeping it the way that it was.

****

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and felt a little disoriented. She let her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness in the room that she was in.

"Inuyasha?" she called out. Something tightened against her waist and Kagome looked up to where she thought Inuyasha's face was at.

"Inuyasha?"

"So you're finally up huh?"

"Did I fall asleep?'

"Yeah during the second movie."

"Are you serious? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's alright, I enjoyed watching you instead."

Kagome couldn't help but to blush at Inuyasha's comment. He always said such sweet things to her. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"What are you afraid of the dark?"

"No."

"Oh well you should be." His voice suddenly became low as his grip around her waist tightened.

"I should?" she questioned him. "Why is that?"

"Because the worst ones are the ones in the dark." He brought her body closer to his in a rather possessive manner. She let a gasp escape from her lips as she felt his hands run along the line of her back. It tickled a bit so she couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"That tickles Inuyasha." She said giggling lightly.

"That's cute." He whispered his breath touching her ear slightly and causing a sensation in her stomach to take place. Without notice, Inuyasha found his lips circling under Kagome's chin. Slowly trailing his intoxication up her cheek bone and under the base of her eye.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?" Kagome barely rasped out.

"Sshh." He continued to trail his lips back downwards until he captured her lips with his own. The kiss was soft yet it had a certain possessiveness to it that Kagome couldn't quite figure out. No matter the kiss was sexy even. She repositioned herself so that she could run her fingers in his ear. Wanting to bring him as closer to her as possible.

Inuyasha growled in contentment at what Kagome had just done, if that didn't turn him on more than ever. He used one hand and securely placed it around the lower portion of her waist and the other cupped her cheek lightly but firmly in his hand.

The kiss was beginning to grow with each second that continued to pass. But that didn't seem to faze the two of them. It was beginning to evolve into something much more. Inuyasha tongue brushed softly against Kagome's bottom lip, wanting to seek entrance. Kagome was hesitant at first but quickly opened her mouth slightly to allow Inuyasha in. He enjoyed her taste that filled his senses to no end. He almost had forgotten how sweet she was. It's like it was sweeter than before. He hadn't realized how long they had been kissing when Kagome pulled back for the lack of oxygen that she hadn't received.

She was panting slightly and Inuyasha listened as her heart beat was moving at a fast pace. He also listened to the sexy panting that she was emitting.

"Damn it you sound sexy." He captured her lips with his again, startling her slightly. _"No one has ever aroused me so by just their breathing. Hell she arouses me when she looks at me. Talk. Damn it!"_ he thought to himself

Before anything could continue Kagome heard her cell phone ring. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha turning her attention to the phone.

"Inuyasha I better get that. It might be my mom or something." She tried to stand up but Inuyasha still had his arm around her waist.

"Let it ring a couple of times before you answer it." He was now kissing her neck at the exact spot where he left the mark at.

"Inuyasha it may be important." She tried to resist the pleasure as much as possible, but what could you do when he was making it so….so…desirable.

The phone had stopped ringing and Kagome let out a sigh. "See I missed their call."

"Well if it's important." He spoke in between kissing her neck. "Then they will call again. Then I will release you and let you answer it."

And with his chance of luck, the phone rang again. Kagome smiled as she felt him growl and released his hold on her. Kagome quickly picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"You got some nerve Kagome." Came the voice that Kagome wasn't expecting to hear.

****


	27. I'll Take Care of It

Bangin'

Chapter 25

****

Kagome couldn't believe that she was on the phone. She thought that the terror would have ended by now, but that obviously wasn't the case with her.

"I told you to have my assignment done. And I was going to pick it up today at school. Did you forget our little agreement, Kagome?!"

Kagome body stiffens a bit and she felt as if her heart had stopped beating in her chest. But she finally spoke. "It wasn't my responsibility to do your assignment Tsubaki."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and let out a growl as he heard the name escape from Kagome's lips. In 3 long strides, Inuyasha grabbed the phone from Kagome's hand and hung up on Tsubaki.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with shock. "Inuyasha why did you do that? She is going to kill me for sure."

Another growl escaped from Inuyasha as it rumbled through his chest. "She is smart enough not to mess with you Kagome."

She looked at him with a confused expression. "She will tell Kikyo and then…"

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her frame. "Don't worry about all of that Kagome."

"But Inuyasha Kikyo has even told the cheerleading team about the severity of betraying her. I don't want to be entangled in any type of drama."

"You won't princess. I got all of this taken care of. Now stop worrying, I don't like it when you are worried. Especially when it's over unnecessary stuff like this."

Kagome smiled a bit as she let Inuyasha's arms hold security for her. This was something that she was beginning to like more and more. They stood like that for a couple of minutes forgetting the world around them. Their problems, fears, whatever it was seemed to vanish.

"I better get you out of here. It's getting late."

Kagome nodded her head as she pulled away from his embrace. But not before Inuyasha placed his finger under her chin lifting her face up so that she could look directly at him.

"I want you to know that I got this Kagome. You don't have to worry about anything."

Kagome looked at him engrossed with his protectiveness of her. His amber eyes glistened with sincerity and Kagome couldn't help but to feel the tears form in her eyes.

Before they could fall, Inuyasha kissed her eyelids. Keeping them inside and leaving Kagome surprised.

"I don't want to see you cry over this. I will protect you." And with that said he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

****

It was a week or so that had passed and Kagome was relaxing at home. She hadn't heard anything from Tsubaki and Kikyo seemed to not have known. Kagome suspected that maybe it was a front or show to make her think that she didn't know. But it was safe enough for Kagome to assume that Kikyo had no idea what was going on. And Kagome felt that things would finally be looking up.

However there was one problem in particular. Kagome still had to return the gift that she had received from Kouga. Surprisingly enough, Kagome hadn't found time to luster to courage to actually return it. It was a nice gift to say the least but she felt as if it would hurt his feelings.

She looked over staring at the gift as it was still rested in the velvet box. She picked it up and opened the box to look at it again. It was very beautiful. She wondered often how a high school student was even able to afford something as expensive as this.

"He must have had a discount or something." She thought to herself as she continued to look at the necklace.

"Hey Kagome, what's up." Sango said from behind her.

Kagome turned on her heels and looked at her friend, holding the gift behind her. Sango noticed that Kagome was hiding something and looked at her raising a brow.

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing."

"Show me your hand."

Kagome pulled her left hand from behind her and Sango still looked at her suspiciously.

"Show me you're other hand."

Kagome showed her other hand revealing nothing in it. "As you can see there is nothing in my hand."

"Turn around."

Kagome turned around a couple of times and Sango examined her to see if she was hiding anything. But she didn't see anything on her.

"Where did you hide it Kagome?"

"Why do you think that I have something Sango?"

"Well I have known you for a long time. I would know if my friend is hiding something, especially when I can see it."

Kagome looked down and saw that it was hanging slightly out of her shirt. Kagome laughed as she pulled it out. "Alright you caught me."

Sango shook her head and laughed too. "You are something else. So what is it anyways?"

"You remember the gift that I was telling you about?"

"The one with Kouga." Her eyes widen a bit. "Is that it?"

Kagome nodded her head and showed her the velvet case. She opened it up and revealed the necklace inside. Sango's eyes widen even more as she examined the beautiful necklace.

"Oh my goodness, this is beautiful."

"I know."

"I can see why you are hesitating on giving this back. I would want to keep it too."

"Wow you are some help Sango." Kagome giggled a bit. "I'm going to give it to him today if he's here."

Sango nodded her head. "I wish Miroku would get me something like that. But he is such a pervert at times."

"You know you much prefer him to be perverted. You know you like it." Kagome smirked.

"Oh yeah and this is coming from the girl who goes with you know who. I bet you two be doing things ten times worse than me and Miroku."

Kagome's face lit up with red as she gently hit Sango on the arm. "Real funny, come on let's get to class."

****

"Tsubaki what's the matter?" Kikyo asked her friend who was in a somber mood.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"A lot of stuff."

"So did you get in trouble for not doing the assignment?"

Tsubaki nodded her head.

"What did they say?"

"They said I will be suspended for 3 days if I don't complete it."

"Well you better get started on it."

"No someone I know said that they were going to do it for me and next thing I know they bail on me."

"Are you serious? Let me find that person I am quite sure that they will do it for you without questions."

Tsubaki smirked to herself. "Yeah you seem to have that influence on them."

Kikyo raised a brow. "Do I know them?"

"It's not important right now.

"Yes it is. Someone told you that they would help you do it and then they bail. They aren't going to get my girl suspended."

"It's not all that serious anyway besides I have it under control so don't worry about it."

Kikyo raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Tsubaki thought about what she was going to do with Kagome personally and a smile formed on her lips. "Oh yeah Kikyo I'm sure."

****

The rest of the day went by rather slow which was something that Kagome didn't want. She hadn't gotten chance to talk to Kouga about the present and give it back to him. He wasn't at lunch and she didn't see him in the halls. The bell had rung and Kagome gathered her things from her last class and headed out.

"Now what do I do now?" she thought to herself as she pulled the box out from her backpack looking at it.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome knew that voice it was the person that she had been looking for all day. She turned around and smiled at Kouga.

"Hey Kouga I was looking for you all day. You weren't at lunch."

"Oh I had some things to take care of and I got to school kind of late."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah it's nothing big really just some minor details."

Kagome smiled. "Okay." She looked down at the box in her hand. "Kouga I need to talk to you. Could you spare me a minute or two?"

"For you I could." He smirked as the two of them walked off. The two of them ended in the auditorium and Kouga turned to face Kagome.

"So what's up?"

Kagome took a deep breath and finally spoke. "You remember you gave me that gift for Christmas."

"Yeah about that did you like it?"

"Oh yes it was beautiful but that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think it was a good idea."

Kouga raised a brow. "What are you saying that you don't want the necklace?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I didn't expect for it to be something like this. And besides I have a boyfriend." She extended out her hand with the box in between.

Kouga looked at Kagome for a moment and then smiled as he grabbed it. "Yeah I understand Kagome; I didn't want to put that type of pressure on you."

"I really did like it though Kouga I just thought I would be sending you the wrong messages if I kept and wore it."

"Yeah."

"And hey maybe you could give it to a girl that really deserves it. Who knows she might be right under your nose."

Kouga smiled as he put the box in his pocket. "Who knows she might be."

"So we're still friends?"

He smirked at her. "Of course." He grabbed her and pulled her close to him giving her a bear hug. Kagome couldn't help but to laugh as she returned the hug.

As Kouga released his hold on her, he gave her a wink and walked off. Kagome sighed in relief as she walked off. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out. Inuyasha's name appeared on the screen and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello" she answered the phone.

"Yeah where are you at?"

"I'm on my way out. Were you waiting for me?"

"Something like that, how long will it be for you to get here?"

"In a minute or so."

"Alright." She smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Isn't that cute. The two love birds are leaving together."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she turned her head slightly in Tsubaki's direction. Her eyes met Tsubaki's blazed stare.

"What do you want Tsubaki."

"Are you getting bold now Kagome?"

"I have to be somewhere and I don't need to entertain you right now."

Tsubaki balled up her fist feeling the anger slowly rising inside of her. "You don't know what trouble you are asking for."

"I don't recall asking for trouble."

"You know exactly what kind of trouble that you are asking for Higurashi. We had an agreement that you would do my project for me and yet I don't have it." Her anger was slowly rising in her voice.

"Well as I can recall you forced me by blackmailing me. So I don't think that is an agreement." Kagome knew that she was talking smart to Tsubaki and she actually enjoyed it.

"You don't want to make an enemy with us Kagome." Tsubaki took some steps towards Kagome, closing the space in between them. "Kikyo is capable of making your life a living hell."

"You didn't tell her?" Kagome voice held in panic, the first time she was actually scared or intimidated in the whole conversation. Tsubaki heard this and let a small smirk grace her lips.

"What if I did? You can't do anything about it, can you?"

Kagome could feel her whole body shaking although she did her best to hide it. She heard from Kikyo herself and those around her that Kikyo did not make idle threats. She was crazy and vindictive. A combination that was to be reckoned with.

"You are scared, aren't you Kagome?"

Kagome remained silent for a short time before she spoke. "No I'm not."

"Looks like I have the upper hand on you." She was just arms reach from Kagome and grabbed her by her hair. "Now you listen to me Kagome…"

It all happened so fast that Kagome had to blink a couple of times to see if it was actually real. It was. There stood Inuyasha a good 20 feet away from her with Tsubaki clutched underneath his clawed hands.

"You must want a death warrant huh?" he spoke dangerously low.

Tsubaki couldn't respond, not like that she could. Her oxygen was being depleted with Inuyasha's death grip around her neck.

"Don't you ever put your dirty hand on Kagome again. If I even smell your scent on her just a tiny bit. You will regret ever knowing her." His grip tightened. "Is that understood?"

Tsubaki slowly nodded her head the best she could. Kagome came from behind the two of them obviously shaken up from what had just happened.

"Inuyasha come on let her go. She can't breathe."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and could see the distress displayed across her face. He let his grip release a bit, until it was completely gone from around her neck.

"This time it was a warning. Next time you might not be so lucky."

Tsubaki just glared at him as she caught her breath a bit. She took long breaths as she let the air fill in her lungs which burned a bit.

"Let's get out of here Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded her eyes were glistening a bit with unshed tears.

"As you command princess." He grabbed her hand with his and the two left campus ground.

Inuyasha had to make a couple of stops before him and Kagome made it to his house. She had been unusually quiet during the whole ride. Something that bothered him to no end. He didn't like it when she was quiet and it made him a bit crazy. As they pulled up in his driveway he turned off the engine and looked at her. But she knew this would be coming and opened the door and got out of the car.

"Come on Inuyasha let's get inside I don't want to get any colder." She had her hands in her pocket and walked towards the front door.

Inuyasha murmured an explicit as he took his keys out of the ignition and headed in the same direction. But he would have her in his house where she couldn't avoid him. That made him smile a bit.

As soon as the two walked in and settled in, Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Her back was facing him which was perfect since he had access to her neck.

Kagome's body tensed up and bit then quickly relaxed.

"What's the matter princess? You have been awfully quiet."

"It's nothing."

"You're a bad liar. I can smell it in your scent."

"Darn your nose." She said somewhat angry which caused Inuyasha to laugh.

"You can't blame my smell and besides you would have to be an idiot to not know that something is bothering you." He kissed her neck. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I finally gave Kouga back his gift."

"You did? When?"

"Right before you called."

"Was he upset?"

"No I don't think so. He was actually quite calm about it. I'm glad that he understood that we are only just friends."

"Yeah and what about Tsubaki?"

Kagome was silent not wanting to say anything about it. "So did I touch a sensitive spot?"

Kagome remained silent.

"So you're not going to say anything about it?"

"…."

Inuyasha let out a growl as he spun her around. "Damn it Kagome! Say something what's the matter with you?"

"Do you think it is wise for us to continue this? She knows that we are together and she can tell Kikyo just like that."

"Don't worry about that. I don't want you to be concerned about stuff like that."

"But Inuyasha…"

He placed his finger on her lips silencing her. "Like I told you princess, don't worry about it. I won't let those two hurt you. Or anyone else for the matter."

"Are you sure?"

"When have I ever let you down Kagome?"

Kagome smirked at him a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "I can recall one moment but you made it up to me." She whispered her mouth almost touching his.

Inuyasha smirked as he pressed his lips against hers in mind shattering kiss that left the two of them breathless.

****

This is going to be the last update until June.

Hope you all like this chapter.

Enjoy!


	28. A Time of Peace

Bangin'

Chapter 26

*****

Three seemingly long weeks had passed and it seemed that Kagome had finally been in the clear with Tsubaki. She hadn't said anything about her relationship with Inuyasha to Kikyo. Nor have she even made any threats towards her. It was like she didn't even exist in her life at all. Well with the exception that she did talk to her once a blue moon with commands from the cheerleading and such.

Kouga had been cool about the whole incident with her returning his gift and the two still remained friends, which was good for Kagome. She actually enjoyed Kouga's company and found that he was a great friend and listener.

Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was still under wraps from others with only the close friends of the two knowing about it. And it continued to grow at a pretty good rate.

It was cheerleading practice and the girls were doing their stretches. Kikyo came in clapping her hands, gaining the attention from all the girls.

"Okay girls I hope that you all have finished with your stretches. We have a lot of work to do today and so little time to get it done. You all know that the spring regionals are coming up in a matter of weeks."

"This means that we have a lot of practicing to do." Tsubaki said stepping from behind her, already getting started with the practice.

"Now we need to work on the pyramid and the hand stands. Megumi your frame needs a little more work. Yuri you still need to balance a bit, before you raise your leg how about you balance yourself first and then raise your leg."

"Also Kagome." Tsubaki looked at her. "You need to concentrate on your weight; some of the girls have told me that you were getting a little heavier."

Kagome eyes widen a bit. "Okay."

"It's nothing to worry about. You don't look fat or anything just cut a few pounds. This thing has happened to all of us at one point or another." Kikyo said in a supportive tone of voice.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked back at Tsubaki who wasn't looking in her direction. She was telling the other girls some things that they could do to improve on their work. She even went down on herself about some of the things that she was slacking herself, including her putting on some extra pounds. This resulted in some of the other girls saying that they did catch a few pounds here and there. Kagome realized that Tsubaki wasn't picking on her and she was being overly sensitive. So she brushed it aside.

The practice went by rather well as Kikyo blew her whistle and waited for all the girls to line up.

"Good job today girls! If I known that practice would have went this well. I would have told you about this a long time ago."

Some of the girls laughed while others were still catching their breaths a bit.

"Again practice went great today and hopefully it will be great tomorrow also. So see you later." Kikyo walked off taking a drink of her water.

Tsubaki looked over at Kagome and Kagome gave her a soft smile. Surprisingly enough Tsubaki returned with a smile of her own.

"See you later Kagome." Tsubaki waved as she followed in the same direction as Kikyo was walking.

Kagome didn't know what was going on with Tsubaki and that she was acting saintly but she sure wasn't on her back anymore. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Inuyasha.

He picked up on the 2nd ring. "Hey babe."

"I'm out of practice so you think you can pick me up?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yeah I know but I like to anyway."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Alright." She hung up her cell phone placing it in her pocket. Kagome walked off in the opposite direction from everyone else. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to arrive at the school building, probably 5 minutes or so.

He swerved the car in front of her and rolled down the windows.

"Wow you sure are the speed demon."

"When it comes to you, I always am."

Kagome let a blush stain her cheeks as she walked towards the passenger side and got in. Inuyasha mashed on the gas and sped off in the distance. Two sets of eyes appeared from behind one of the trees.

"What did I tell you, she is with Inuyasha."

"Out of all the people that she could be with. She would want to be with him."

"You seem to be shocked Kouga."

"I wouldn't say that I am shocked. More like I'm disgusted with her choice of boyfriends. I would have been glad if it was anyone else other than dog boy."

"I don't like the fact that they are together."

"Does Kikyo know?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "No I want to tell her but Inuyasha is keeping a close eye on me. He knows if I would tell her or not."

Kouga's eyes lit up with a mischievous glow. "I've got an idea."

Tsubaki listened as Kouga whispered something in her ear. The corner of her lips began to curl up into a tiny smirk.

"Are you serious?" she looked at him questioningly.

"I would never lie when it comes to matters like that."

"Interesting." She touched her chin with her finger. "But do you think that it would actually work?"

"I know for surety that it will work. Although I will need both your cooperation."

"If it involves bringing those two down then you have my full devotion." She smiled at him.

"Hey Tsubaki are you ready." Kikyo called out to her.

"I'll talk to you later Kouga." Tsubaki walked off heading over in Kikyo's direction. Kouga just nodded his head as he waited for the two to leave.

"What was the two of you talking about?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh we have a class together and he was telling me some of the stuff I had missed when I had gone to the office."

"Oh."

*****

Inuyasha had dropped Kagome off and left to take care of some business. Normally he would have let Kagome come over his house so they could chill, but something had came up and he couldn't let this one slip up.

His cell phone rung in his pocket and he reached inside to answer it. "Hello."

"Yeah Inuyasha where are you?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm on my way I just dropped Kagome off at home."

There was silence before Bankotsu responded. "Alright, we'll see you when you get here."

"Alright." Inuyasha hung up the phone. Something was wrong but what. He mashed on the gas and sped to the base.

"So where's Inuyasha at?"

"He's on his way." Bankotsu replied.

"I can't believe that Kouga has the audacity to try to pull a stunt like that."

"Do you think that it has anything to do with us fucking him up?" Renkotsu asked.

"No duh Sherlock. We should have done more damage." Suikotsu said sarcastically.

"We had covered the area, making sure that everything was in place. Kouga shows up threatening to destroy the balance that we worked on." Hiten said, getting angrier by the second.

"Let's not get too worked up. Once Inuyasha arrive I'm sure that he will know what to do."

"How can you be so calm?"

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "You know that we all have been through worse scenarios. This doesn't seem like one."

"Maybe, but Kouga Wolf coming back that's as worse it can get."

The door swung open and Inuyasha emerged from behind it. He closed it and locked it. All eyes were on him. Inuyasha walked to the center of the room and took a seat on one of the couches. "So what's up?"

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Word is that Kouga has already started his group and he has issued a challenge to everyone out there. Mainly Killer 7."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"He also has taken away clients from us"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Who?"

"Quite a few, some in which hasn't given us all of the money for the merchandise."

Inuyasha growled angrily as his eyes narrowed. "That guy really is trying to do everything in his power to fuck me up."

"What cha talking about Inuyasha?" Hiten asked.

"He wants Kagome." He felt his blood boil just thinking about him trying to woo his bitch with that damn Christmas present.

"He's trying to get Kagome." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah and in the worst way. He doesn't even have the balls to just stake a claim, he gotta do it the bitch way by buying her shit."

"Also Inuyasha, it has been told that those who were still apart of Chiro's gang, they are collaborating with Kouga."

"What the fuck! What do you mean they are collaborating with Kouga?" Monten yelled in anger.

"They feel that we are responsible or know something about Chiro being killed and they want to do everything possible to get us."

"How do you know?"

"Thanks to Renkotsu, he's been a double agent for us."

"This could get dangerous though." Hiten said. "What if they find out that we know some shit that they got planning?"

"They won't you all know that I am a good manipulator." He smirked.

"And how do we know if you ain't working as a double agent for them."

"Oh trust me, I know the consequences in betraying yall." He looked over at Inuyasha knowing the lengths he would go if anyone betrayed him.

"So what have they been saying Renkotsu?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Well they came about a week or two ago. Kouga was skeptical at first because he had heard about what a shady character Chiro had been."

"So he isn't as dumb as we thought." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Renkotsu continued. "So as he was about to dismiss them, they had brought your name up. That caught his attention. They were saying how they felt that Killer 7, particularly Inuyasha might be responsible for their leader's demise. And they began to talk. It held Kouga's interest because he said that he had a score to settle with Inuyasha also."

"Damn those bastards are scheming some shit as always. I wonder how they can think of their own without their boss." Suikotsu said laughing a bit.

"How long have they been discussing this?"

"For a little over a week now."

"When is the next time you will head over to Kouga's base?"

"I can go later on tonight."

"Alright, you get as much information as you can. Don't rush into it because I don't want you to blow your cover."

"Alright." Renkotsu nodded his head.

*****

Short yet crucial. It was essential for the events that will be unfolding. Hope you all like this chapter! And thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!


	29. The Discovery

Bangin'

Chapter 27

*****

A couple of weeks had passed and Inuyasha was sitting down in his first period. With all the information that he had received about Kouga and Chiro's boys, he had been watching every single movement that he made. He didn't trust Kouga no more than he did Chiro. Kouga had two motives as what Renkotsu had informed him. He wanted Kagome and he wanted Inuyasha dead.

During the weeks, Kouga and Tsubaki had been hanging out with each other more than usual. Whenever you saw one, the other was right behind them. It seemed to be innocent with those around them, but Kikyo couldn't help but to feel suspicious of their actions.

"Come on Tsubaki, what is going on with you and Kouga?"

Tsubaki looked at Kikyo with a look of confusion. "What are you talking about Kikyo?"

"You have been hanging around with that Kouga guy for a month. Nonstop. There is obviously something going on with the two of you."

"Nothing is going on between the two of us. We are just friends, is there anything wrong with just hanging with someone that you are friends with."

"The two of you have chemistry; it's obvious to everyone around us. "

"Are you serious? Well we sure don't want to make that type of impression." Tsubaki held a smirk on her face.

"You do want to be with him." Kikyo noticed the smirk on her face.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha lately?" Tsubaki asked, wanting to divert the conversation from off of her and Kouga.

Kikyo bit her bottom lip as she took a deep breath. "I haven't talked to him in months. It's like he doesn't care about me anymore."

"You know that he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who it is. What are you finally going to tell me?"

"I thought that the girl he was with, well she isn't with him."

"So do you know who the new girl is?"

"No, Inuyasha is doing everything that he possibly can to keep this relationship a secret. You know that I usually have the scoop on things but somehow I am out of the loop."

"Dang, well is he serious with this girl?"

"I heard that he has given her a courting mark."

Kikyo eyes widen drastically, that was something that Inuyasha had never did with her. Courting marks only meant one thing, that this girl was probably the one.

"Are you kidding me? Some other bitch is trying to be his bitch?" her voice was full of anger and jealousy.

"Well that's what I heard. I don't know if it's entirely true. But maybe the rumors aren't true because guess who they said that it was." Tsubaki raised a brow with a smirk on her face.

Kikyo looked at Tsubaki eagerly, her legs were shaking and she could feel her heart race a mile a minute.

"Tsubaki who is it?"

"It's…."

"Tsubaki you are needed in the office."

"Of all the times they could call you, they do it now." Kikyo fumed.

"I'll tell you later on." Tsubaki stood up as she headed towards the office.

*****

Sango walked as quickly as she could through the halls trying to find Kagome. She had heard the entire conversation that Tsubaki and Kikyo were discussing. She feared that if Kikyo had found out that it was Kagome, she would show a side that no one should see. As for the courting mark, what exactly was that? She had so many things that she had to tell Kagome.

As she ran through the hallway, she couldn't find Kagome anywhere. Where was she?

"Dang it Kagome, when I need to talk to you, that's when I can't find you." She thought desperately as she scanned through the halls.

As she looked at the clock in the school, 4 minutes had already passed. She headed towards her class; she would have to tell Kagome as soon as she saw her.

The rest of the day went by in a frenzy as the gang was in the cafeteria. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall. He couldn't smell Kagome anywhere. He saw Miroku and Sango approaching the table.

"Hey Inuyasha have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked taking a seat.

"No, is she here?"

"I thought that you would have known."

"No maybe she's absent."

"That sounds likely." Sango said as she took a sip from her soda.

Tsubaki, who was usually with Kikyo gossiping about something, was hanging around Kouga and his friends. The students in the cafeteria were obviously trying to figure out what exactly their relationship status was. But neither one could care about the attention that they were getting.

"What's up with those two?" Sango asked looking at Kouga and Tsubaki.

"Maybe they are dating, I guess." Miroku looked at the two of them talking, seemingly enjoying each other's company.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching the table. He didn't even have to look to know who was coming his way. He looked up just as she approached him.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"What is it Kikyo?"

"Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I wanted to speak to you in private."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Whatever you have to say you can say it here."

"It's about Tsubaki, please?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he stood on his feet. "Come on but you have 5 minutes." The two of them walked out of the cafeteria. Tsubaki, who was sitting on the opposite end, noticed the two leaving. She had a smirk forming on her lips. As she turned to look at Kouga, he too had a smirk on his lips.

"What is it Kikyo?"

"Do you know what's going on with Tsubaki and Kouga?"

"Like hell if I know."

"Well aren't you friends with Kouga?"

"Hell naw!"

Kikyo couldn't help but to laugh at Inuyasha's reaction to it. She missed messing with him. "So you don't know what's going on with them?"

""Whatever that is going on with those two, that's their business. And besides why don't you ask them. She is your best friend."

"I did but she says that nothing is going on."

"Okay well you got your answer. If that's all you wanted to talk about then…."

"I also heard that you put a courting mark on someone!" she blurted out.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he turned his head to look back at Kikyo.

"What did you say?"

"So it is true."

"What's true?"

"That you are courting some girl."

"If I was courting some girl, that isn't any of your business."

"But you never put one on me."

"Our relationship was only physical Kikyo, and besides you weren't the one."

"So I take it that she is." She folded her arms across her chest, getting slightly upset with this conversation.

"It's not any of your business."

"What can I do to be your girlfriend again?"

Inuyasha looked at her and there was a seductive look on his face. He moved closer to her cornering her to a locker.

"You want to know what you can do to be my girlfriend again." He found that her back was against the locker and that he had both of his hands on either side of her face. He could smell the faint scent of her being aroused and he had a smirk on his face.

"Inu…yasha." She breathed out feeling a tight sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it?" his voice went 2 octaves lower than usual; his face was incredibly close to her face, mainly her lips.

"Kiss me."

"That's what you want huh?"

"Yes." It barely came out as a whisper as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha moved his face towards her ear as he whispered. "I don't like it when females throw themselves at me. That's one thing that turns me off. I don't like you that way and probably never will. So stop trying to get with me. It's futile."

*****

Kagome was lying in her bed. She hadn't been feeling well, so she stayed home for the day. She had a slight fever, but it was going down with the medicine that she had been taking. She heard a ringing noise go on and noticed that it was her cell phone. As she reached over to pick it up, she spilt the juice that was on her nightstand.

"Darn it." Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the loud ringing noise that was drilling inside of her brain.

She grabbed the phone answering it on the fourth ring. "Hello." Her voice sounded groggy.

"Kagome where have you been? I've been looking for you all day." Sango voice was panicked.

"Are you okay Sango, I was just sick."

"Oh, well guess what I just heard?"

"What?"

"Tsubaki and Kikyo talking about you and Inuyasha."

Kagome started to cough. She pulled away form the phone and tried to catch her breath. Did she just hear right. Did Kikyo actually know something about her and Inuyasha's relationship? She got back on the phone, her voice somewhat shaky.

"Sango what did you just say?"

"Tsubaki was talking about the mysterious girl that Inuyasha has been with. She said that she doesn't know if the rumors are true, but she was going to say something."

"Well Sango, she does know the truth."

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"Well for some reason unknown to us, she found out that Inuyasha and I are dating and she has been using it against me."

"Are you serious? How long has this been going on?"

Kagome squinted her eyes trying to remember when all of this started. "Well before Christmas break."

"Are you serious and you are just now telling me!"

"Well Inuyasha had taken care of it. After that she hasn't messed with me since."

"You don't think that she would tell Kikyo do you?"

"I don't know, I mean you can't let your guard down. Although she hasn't uttered a word to Kikyo or Kikyo is keeping her cool."

"No if Kikyo knows, then you would know."

"It's that bad."

"Yeah Kikyo can get pretty crazy when it comes to girls dating her exes."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Did Tsubaki say anything else?"

"Well Kikyo brought up the fact that she and Kouga had been hanging around a lot lately."

"They have?"

"Yeah, Kikyo thinks that they are dating."

"He wouldn't date her would he?"

"Who knows, I guess he is using her as a rebound."

"He wouldn't do that, Kouga isn't that type of guy."

"Well I don't know maybe they are dating."

Kagome coughed a bit as she pulled the phone away from her.

"I'll let you get back to sleep Kagome."

"Alright, thanks."

"I hope you feel better."

"Me too." Kagome hung up the phone as she sat up a bit in her bed. She couldn't believe that in one day she missed that much. She looked around to see what time it was. She flipped her cell phone open and saw that it was a little after nine.

"Are you serious this much time went by." She thought to herself as she sat up some more in her bed.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?"

*****

"So what did you and Inuyasha talk about?" Tsubaki asked Kikyo.

"I asked him about that girl that he is suppose to be with."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"No, he kept saying that it wasn't any of my business." She leaned back on her bed, her head resting against the headboard of her bed.

"Seems like you didn't get any answers from him."

"No and then he makes me think that he wants me. HE was talking all low and seductive; I really thought that I had him. I wanted to kiss those sexy lips of his!"

Tsubaki couldn't help but to laugh at what Kikyo had just said. She was holding her stomach slightly.

"That's not funny Baki, I was being serious." She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tsubaki; it hit her in her head.

"Ouch Kikyo no need in being violent is there."

"Whatever but I just want Inuyasha back. He belongs with me and always will belong to me."

Tsubaki smirked to herself. This was the perfect time to tell her who Inuyasha had been secretly dating. "Do you want to know who Inuyasha has been with?"

Kikyo's eyes widen a bit as she looked at Tsubaki. "You actually know who it is?"

"I have a hunch."

"Then who is it?"

"Well once I tell you, you have to act as if you don't know. This will ruin what Inuyasha doesn't want others to know."

"Okay."

"And you can't get upset when I tell you."

"Okay I won't Tsubaki; now tell me who it is."

Tsubaki took a deep breath as she let the name come out of her mouth like honey. "The girl that he is dating is."

Kikyo listened to words as if her life depended on it.

"It's Kagome."

*****


	30. Bad Blood

Bangin'

Chapter 28

*****

Kagome was just now leaving her house. This was the first time that she had been this late going to school. Oversleeping and turning off her alarm clock were the factors to that. Kagome looked down at her watch. It would take a miracle for her to get there on time.

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I let my girlfriend rush off to school like that." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her. There he was with that infamous smirk decorating his lips.

"Inuyasha you're a life saver."

"Only when it comes to you princess." He opened the door. "Get in."

He didn't have to tell her twice, Kagome tossed her things in the back seat and got in. "How did you know that I was running late."

"When I didn't see you at school this morning I figured as much."

"Oh."

"So what happened to you yesterday?"

"I was sick; I had a fever and everything."

"Are you still sick?"

"I'm better, my fever went down."

"You shouldn't go back to school until you are 100% better."

"Inuyasha I am fine, I just can't overdo it, that's all."

"Then that's reason enough that you should stay home." He looked at her closely.

"I'm fine really. Now lets get to school, we are already late enough as it is."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha as the two headed towards the school. As they approached the parking lot there were still a couple of students who were outside. Kagome found that somewhat odd but didn't pay attention to it.

"Are we late?" Kagome looked around to see that more students were coming out rather than going in.

"I'm sure we are but then again we want to be in school right now." Inuyasha got out of the car waiting for Kagome to join him.

They entered inside and the hallways were empty, so Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she headed towards her first period. The two went there separate ways.

"Did you see that?" came a familiar voice who had been watching them the whole time.

"Are you sure that the girl that he is going with is Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Tsubaki.

"I'm positive."

"I can't wait to get my hands on her. I'm going to show her not to mess with things that belong to me." Kikyo was hell bent on getting Kagome.

"You can't get her now, you have to wait." She grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean we have to wait, she is right there."

"I know what I'm talking about Kikyo, just stay cool and act like you don't know."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and let a pout grace her lips. "I guess Tsubaki, but if I don't get my hands on her soon, I will scream."

"And we wouldn't want that."

The day went on and Kagome began to ease up a bit. Since Sango had told her that Kikyo had been wondering who Inuyasha had been secretly dating, she had been on edge. Every time she saw Kikyo, her body would go tense. But Kikyo would just give her a smile and wave. Maybe Tsubaki didn't tell her.

Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for her friends to show up at the table. She heard a familiar voice call her name. "Hey Kagome."

"Kouga." She smiled as she stood up and gave him a hug. "I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, you know how I am. What about you?"

"I've been fine, so what's this I hear about you and Tsubaki."

"What are you talking about?" he raised a brow as he looked at her.

"The school has been talking; they say that you and Tsubaki might have a thing for each other."

Kouga laughed out loud as he looked at her. "Is that so?"

"So what's going on with you and her? Do you like her?"

"She's alright, but nothing is going on. We are just hanging with each other; she's a pretty sweet girl."

"She is?" Kagome looked surprised and Kouga looked at her with a hint of confusion on his face. Kagome corrected herself. "Oh she is. Well that's good, she may be the one."

"I'm not looking for anything Kagome, but if she is…"

"Hey Kouga are you going to sit with us?" Tsubaki said from behind them.

Kagome turned around and she saw both Kikyo and Tsubaki.

"Yeah, well Kagome I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, nice talking with you Kouga."

"Yeah." Kouga said as he walked off with Kikyo and Tsubaki.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said from behind her causing Kagome to turn on her heels and look at him.

"Hey Inuyasha. It was nothing, just catching up with Kouga. I haven' talked to him in a while."

"Oh." Inuyasha eyes looked directly at Kouga his eyes burning through him. Inuyasha saw that Renkotsu was over there talking to Kouga and not a few minutes later, him and Renkotsu had left Kikyo and Tsubaki and headed out of the cafeteria.

A smirk crept on Inuyasha's face as he knew that Renkotsu was taking care of business. He turned his attention back to Kagome and enjoyed the rest of lunch.

School was over and Kagome walked towards the gym for practice, today was the last day before they had regionals. As Kagome walked towards the gym there was a list of people who were either going or not going. Kagome looked at the list and saw that she was under the column that held those who weren't going. Her eyes widen a bit. What was going on, she couldn't believe that she was on the list.

She walked inside the gym to see that Kikyo was doing some stretches. Kagome walked towards her. "Kikyo, what's going on? Why was my name on the list of girls not going?"

Kikyo looked at her and kept her composure. "What are you serious?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah there's a list on the gym door."

"They must have just put that on the door. Let me look." Kikyo walked towards the gym entrance and looked at the list. She turned her attention towards Kagome.

"Do you know why they might have done this?" Kikyo asked.

"No."

"Maybe it's a misprint and they placed yours under the wrong column. Let me talk the coach about this. You can go ahead and warm up." Kikyo said as she darted back into the gym rushing to the coach's office.

"Kagome why is your name on the column of girls not going to regionals?" one of the cheerleaders asked her.

"I don't know, Kikyo said that she was going to talk to coach about that. Maybe they messed something up."

"Yeah cause you are apart of the formation and that would mess things up."

Kagome let out a sigh as she waited for Kikyo to return. Practice went on and Kagome decided that she would join, just in case. The girls worked for 2 ½ hours straights, before Kikyo had returned. Kagome wiped the sweat that was forming on her brow and looked at Kikyo expectantly.

"So what happened? Did she say anything?"

"She said that you can't go because of your grades."

Kagome looked at Kikyo confused. "My grades, I don't understand. How can it be my grades when I've been making A's and B's?"

Kikyo pulled out a paper from behind her back and handed it over to Kagome so she could look at it. Kagome's eyes scanned the paper in total disbelief. She didn't understand why she was falling three classes. This didn't make any sense.

"I don't understand, on my report card it said that I made much higher grades than this." She looked up at Kikyo.

"Well she said that she talked to the teachers about that and they said that you have been slacking."

"Slacking! If I was failing, they could have informed me about it."

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I tried to talk to coach and ask her if she could make an exception."

"She didn't."

"I'm sorry Kagome; I would have never expected you to be one who would fail."

Kagome felt her hands shaking as she read the paper over and over again, trying to understand it but nothing came in mind.

"Well I guess this is the end of my season." Kagome said softly. "I should get going."

Kikyo watched as Kagome walked towards the locker room to gather her things. Kagome walked towards the front of the school with her cell phone in hand. She had tried to get in contact with Inuyasha but he wasn't answering his phone and his voicemail kept coming on.

"I wonder if he's busy." Kagome thought to herself, as she decided to just walk it. As she was heading off the school campus she noticed Kouga walking out from the back heading towards the student parking lot. He noticed her Kagome and smiled.

"What's up Kagome?"

"Hey Kouga, it's so good to see you."

"It's always good to see me." He smiled at her.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything, you know you just have to ask."

"I need a ride home and I was wondering…"

"Get in the car Kagome, I'll take you home."

Kagome smiled as she gave Kouga a hug. "You are so sweet, Kouga." She released her hold on him and got in the car

Kouga got in the driver's side and headed out of the school parking lot.

"So who do you usually ride home with?"

"My boyfriend." She said plainly not wanting to reveal his identity.

"I guess he couldn't make it huh?"

"I guess he couldn't. He's been busy for the past couple of days." She thought absentmindedly.

"Well maybe he has something to do; we guys do get caught up in things. So don't worry about it."

"Yeah your right."

Kouga let out a heavy frustrated sigh which caught Kagome's attention. She looked at him raising an eyebrow curiously. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"I thought that we were friends Kouga."

"We are, I just don't want you to get involved."

"Try me."

"Well it's this guy that I do not like."

"Why?"

"He just rubs me the wrong way."

"Well I would like to help you but I can't if you won't tell me who this person is."

"Alright, but I'm sure that you don't know him. It's Inuyasha Tashio."

If Kagome was to win a million dollars for having a nonchalant expression, she would have lost that and some. The look on Kagome's face was more than surprise. She had to keep her emotions under control.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's not what he seems to be."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a lot of things, some stuff that goes way back in junior high. We have some bad blood together."

"What do you mean?"

Before Kouga could respond his cell phone rang. He answered it on the second ring.

"Hello."

As Kouga was talking to whoever it was that he was on the phone, Kagome was sitting in her thoughts. Kouga didn't like Inuyasha. But why was that? Inuyasha knew that Kouga had a crush on her. But what would Kouga think if he found out that Inuyasha was someone that she was dating? And before she knew it, he was in front of her house.

Kouga was still on the phone when Kagome got out of the car, so she didn't have a chance to get an answer. Kouga waved at her as he drove off. Kagome watched as his car disappeared in the distance.

"_What did he mean exactly by bad blood?"_ Kagome thought.

*****


	31. Friendly with the Enemy

Bangin'

Chapter 29

*****

Kagome had been thinking about what Kouga had said about Inuyasha and it bother her to no end. What did he mean when he said bad blood? The thought continued to go through her mind thousands of times. She couldn't shake it off. It didn't help either that whenever she wanted to talk to Inuyasha, he was always busy. She was still trying to figure out exactly why she was failing her classes. She talked to her teachers about it but they seemed to say that she hadn't put the effort in it. What the heck was going on?

"You seem sort of upset, what's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked her walking towards her seat.

Kagome turned around to look at Sango. "It's Inuyasha." She said barely audible to Sango. "I don't know what's going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was talking to Kouga."

"Kagome…."

"Just listen, I was talking to Kouga because he took me home when Inuyasha wasn't answering his phone." Kagome paused. "What he said shocked me. The two of them seemed to have some type of history together."

"History? What they were friends?"

"I don't know, I tried to ask him about it but couldn't bring myself to ask him without drawing suspicion from him."

"Well what did he say about it?"

"I don't know."

"Have you talked to Inuyasha about it?"

"No, he has been real busy lately; we hardly get to see each other anymore."

"Well I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I really don't know. Kouga seemed real hot when he talked about Inuyasha."

"Well the only thing I know is that they don't like each other. I don't know why, maybe it's a guy thing."

"That's the least of my worries, I'm failing my classes."

"What? How is that, you failing class is like hell freezing over."

"Exactly, and because of that I couldn't go to regionals."

"Are you serious?"

"I talked to my teachers they seem nonchalant about the whole thing. I have to stay after school for tutoring just so I won't fail this semester."

"And this is our last year."

"I know, you don't think that Kikyo knows that I am dating Inuyasha." She said in a whisper.

"I'm sure that she doesn't know. If she did the whole town would know because she likes to talk. And then she would probably be trying to fight you. But she knows better cause I got your back. She won't mess with us." Sango smiled.

Kagome laughed a bit as she gave Sango a high five. "That's my girl."

"So tell me why you want to play these games. I want to go over there and just hit her." Kikyo fumed. "It doesn't make me happy just because she's failing."

"You really need to learn how to control your temper Kikyo." Tsubaki looked at her friend smirking. "You need to play this cool."

"I guess but I can just tear her into two right now."

"Yeah that makes perfect sense Kikyo."

It was the end of the school day and Friday, which was a sigh of relief for everyone one. Kagome was sitting in her last class period and it was another day that Inuyasha had missed school. He had missed an entire week of school. She pulled out her cell phone to see if he had called her or texted her. Nothing.

She decided to text him.

"Hey Inuyasha where are you?"

"Out." He replied back after a couple of minutes.

"Out? You are supposed to be at school."

"I had to take care of some stuff."

"You missed an entire week."

"Look I'll talk to you later on, I'm busy."

Kagome looked at the last text that Inuyasha had sent. She couldn't believe that he would think that what he was doing now was more important than his school work. The sound of the school bell interrupted her thoughts as she gathered her things and left out of the school.

*****

Inuyasha had been missing school for the past week, and it was because he had some things to take care of regarding Chiro's man. They had been harassing his guys lately and he wasn't going to take that lightly. He had been informed by Renkotsu that they were going to try to come by the base to trash the place, so all the guys had been waiting for any of them to show up so that they could leave him a little surprise.

"I wonder what time they gonna try to come by here." Hiten said.

"They can come right now, I just want to beat someone ass." Bankotsu said sitting down at the couch.

Inuyasha looked over at Renkotsu. "You sure that they said that they would be coming?" Inuyasha asked looking at him.

Renkotsu nodded. "Yeah, that's all that they were talking about. We're going to get Inuyasha by fucking up his base. Even Kouga said that he wants to be a part of it."

"Well if those fucking bastards want to fuck up my base. Let's see if they can do it with a cap up their ass."

"While we waiting, I got some money from some guys. They said that the stuff I game them was exactly what they wanted." Hiten pulled out some money from his pocket, placing it on the table.

"Good looking man."

"All this waiting is getting on my damn nerves. I'm about to go crazy." Suikotsu said his leg shaking a bit.

"Someone didn't get any last night"

"Shoot you got me mistaken for someone else."

"Man I know that once we get this over with I will be heading over my little vixen Usagi's house." Hiten said with a smirk on his lips.

"You're talking about that junior."

Hiten nodded his head. "She trying to play hard to get and keep a guy waiting, but after tonight. BAM!"

The guys started to laugh.

"Enough laughing guys we have to keep things on focus." Inuyasha voiced in.

"Yeah boss we understand."

The hours went by and nothing had been going on. The guys were getting restless and Inuyasha was beyond irritated. He looked at his phone and there were 4 missed calls, two coming from Kagome. It was after 1 in the morning.

Inuyasha stood up and decided to go to his house to get something. "I will be back in 20, I got to…." There was a noise that caught Inuyasha's attention. The boys got quiet as they heard something coming from the back. Inuyasha pulled out one of his guns and motioned for Miroku and Monten to follow him. Hiten and Suikotsu were posted at the front entrance. Inuyasha walked towards the back kicking the door open.

Inuyasha saw less than 5 guys, and they seemed like little punks. But nevertheless no one was going to fuck up his base.

"Time to get busting." Inuyasha said as he charged at them. The guys came with weapons too, but it was nothing compared to Inuyasha's gun. The beating was over until Inuyasha felt like they should stop. He left one of the guy's barely conscious, so that he could give them some type of information.

"Why are you here?"

"It's none of your damn business." He spat at him. His face was bloody and he was missing several teeth. Inuyasha grabbed his gun and held it to his head.

"Tell me or I will not hesitate."

"You just don't get it do you?" he was laughing now, Inuyasha raised a brow. "You think that this is the actual place that we were going to trash. We knew that you would kill us."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I will let your dumb ass figure it out." He said laughing. Inuyasha punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Inuyasha looked at his boys. "Tie them up and take them somewhere, where no one will find them."

"I'll take care of it." Monten said as he grabbed one of them by their collar, dragging him.

"Go with him Suikotsu." Inuyasha commanded.

"Alright."

"This couldn't possibly be it. They were talking about fucking the place up." Renkotsu said as they exited out of the room.

"Maybe they were too scared to come here." Hiten offered.

"Not the way they were talking, they said that they were going to send a message to Inuyasha."

"If not here, then where?"

Inuyasha grabbed his keys from inside his pocket. "We can think about that later, as long as we got those bastards in there that should teach Kouga and them a lesson about messing with me."

Inuyasha walked out of the base and headed towards his house. He had to get some sleep, he hadn't had a good nap for a couple of days. He decided he would stop by Kagome's tomorrow and spend the whole weekend with her. He owe her that much, since he hadn't been talking to her for a while.

Inuyasha parked his car and noticed something odd about his house. The front door was wide open. Inuyasha rushed inside and turned on the light switch. What he saw made his blood boil hot. His entire house was trashed. Everything was ripped, damaged or completely messed up beyond repair.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha seethed through clench teeth as he walked around the trash. He sniffed the room it smelt of Kouga and some other familiar scents. Inuyasha growled as he kicked the debris.

He saw a letter lying on the counter and went to read it.

"See Inuyasha, I would think that you were smart enough but obviously you aren't. I knew that you were dumb. While you're dumb ass was at your base, the group was here trashing up your house. This is my thanks for what you did to me. Let's see who will be the last one standing.

Inuyasha growled loudly as he tore the paper into shreds. Kouga actually thought that he had accomplished something. No he was signing his death certificate, this was his mom's house and he had the audacity to fuck it up. That was something that he would pay with his life.

*****

Kagome was sitting down in her room reading one of her books. She still hadn't heard anything from Inuyasha and it was starting to bother her. The last time they had done this was when they were upset with each other and that was in December. Kagome was starting to worry, she had called him 3 times last night and he hadn't answered his phone once.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? Why haven't you called me?" Kagome thought to herself as she picked up her cell phone. She wanted to call him again, but didn't want to seem like she was obsessive. But that didn't work, she found herself pressing his phone number. She held the phone to her ear and waited for Inuyasha to answer the phone. Still no answer.

"I can't believe this. What can he possibly be doing?" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome dear are you okay?" her mother's voice asked through the other end of the door. Kagome sat up in her bed scratching her head.

"I'm fine mom, just acting."

"Oh okay, keep it down though your grandfather is taking a nap."

"Alright mom."

Kagome looked through her contact list and decided to give Kouga a call. She needed someone to talk to. He answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Kouga it's me Kagome."

"Yeah I know that voice anywhere." He had an evident smile on his face. "What's up Kagome?"

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here." She paused. "Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah, is anything going on?"

"Sort of, could we go somewhere, only if it's okay with you?"

"Sure Kagome, I'll be over there in 30."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Kouga."

"No problem." He hung up the phone.

Kagome jumped off the bed and headed towards her closet to find her something to wear. She didn't want to seem pressed about seeing him, but she did need someone to talk to. She couldn't get in touch with Sango because she was with Miroku, and she couldn't tell her other friends because they didn't know about her relationship with Inuyasha, and though Kouga didn't know about him, he did help her with some of the problems that she had.

She decided to wear a green top with a pair of blue jean pants. She grabbed a pair of flats and put them on. She didn't have to do much with her hair just brush it back some. She made sure that her bedroom was clean before heading out of her room. She walked downstairs and saw her mom in the living room talking on the phone. She mouthed that she was going out and her mom shook her head in acknowledgement.

Kouga arrived at Kagome's house within 20 minutes as he pulled up by Kagome's house. Kagome waved at him and walked towards the passenger's side and got in. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Kouga."

"Hey Kagome you look nice."

"Thanks and you don't look too bad yourself." She put the seatbelt around her as she adjusted herself in the seat.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I really don't know. I haven't really given it much thought." She said simply.

"Well how about we just let the day go by and see what happens."

"That sounds like a plan." She smiled.

Kouga had taken Kagome to a nice little restaurant outside of town. The food was good and they had a good conversation full of laughs. After that they headed out to several stores just to look around. Kagome was having fun letting her mind be free of cares even if it was for a little while.

"So what do you want to do next?" Kouga asked looking down at her. Kagome had looked up at him as if she was thinking. What could they do next? IT was a little after 10 and most of the stores were closed or about to close.

"Well what is there, I mean we have been gone for majority of the day."

"Do you want to catch a movie?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. That sounded perfect. "Sure, that sounds good."

"Well lead on, I think there is a movie theatre a couple of blocks from here. We can just walk."

"Yeah I'm sure that you need the exercise." Kagome teased.

"Wow, am I really that fat. I thought no one would notice."

"Oh yeah, you should go and find you a fitness trainer and fast."

"I can't, they won't allow me to come in with my flabby body, they say it's down right wrong."

Kagome went into a fit of laughter. She could always laugh when she was with him. Kouga smiled as he watch her laugh. He loved her laugh, and wanted to do whatever he could to keep her smiling.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the cinema. Kouga looked at Kagome. "So what do you want to see?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, she hadn't thought about that minor detail. "I really don't know, what is out?"

"Two action/adventure movies and a romantic comedy."

"Umm, we can watch one of the action movies."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head. Kouga walked towards the ticket master and told him which movie they would watch. Kouga paid for the tickets and him and Kagome walked in.

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket Kouga."

"It's no problem Kagome; I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't."

She smiled.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Kagome walked towards the concession and looked over at what they had. It was earlier when they met up since she last ate and walking around could really work up an appetite. Kagome decided on two hot dogs and some popcorn with a drink. Kouga picked some nachos, a pickle, some candy, and a drink. The total rang up to $17.50. The two of them headed towards the movie theatre ready to watch the movie.

*****

"That movie was way too good. I know that there is a sequel coming." Kagome said as she looked at Kouga.

"Yeah it was good. I wanted more violence though. You have to have a lot of violence in order for it to be a good action movie."

"I like the storyline, it was really original. Whoever made this movie they know that they are going to get a lot at the box office."

Kouga nodded his head as he still was eating some of the popcorn that he had left.

"You still have some popcorn left. You shouldn't be eating that you have to lose that weight of yours."

"I can't resist. It's just so good." He laughed holding it closely to his chest.

"Yeah that's you who will get fat. Don't blame me when you end up on television."

"Hey you'll be there with me for moral support."

Kagome laughed. "No I'll be there and say kids this is what happens when you eat popcorn at the rate that this guy did."

"Oh so you got jokes huh?" he smirked as he threw a popcorn at her.

"Hey don't waste your popcorn it could be going inside that mouth of yours." Kagome said as she took off running knowing that Kouga would get her now.

The two of the chased after each other acting as if they were elementary kids playing on the playground. It only lasted several minutes, when neither of them had any popcorn being thrown.

Kagome let out a deep sigh. "I really needed this Kouga. Thank you."

"What are friends for Kagome?"

"I would think that my boyfriend would want to spend time with me."

Kouga looked down at her with concerned eyes. "Trouble in paradise eh?"

"You could say that."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Kagome shook her head. "No I can trust you Kouga. Well he hasn't been spending time with me. I had found out that he hasn't been at his school in a week now. What could he be doing that could mean more than his education?"

"Maybe he is doing something for you."

"If he is than he could at least tell me."

"Or maybe he is doing something that he doesn't want you to know about."

Kagome looked at Kouga. "You think he is cheating?"

"Well has he called you?"

"No."

"Has he come to visit you?"

"No."

"Does he tell you that he loves you or rushes to get off the phone with you?"

No and yes."

"Well he may be cheating, but that's what I think. He may not be cheating, just really busy."

Kagome was silent letting all of the information settle in her head. Kouga smirked to himself.

"Well let's get out of here, its getting late."

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head as she and Kouga walked towards his car. It didn't take him long to get her home and Kagome said her good-byes and walked inside the house.

"_Is Inuyasha actually cheating on me?"_

_*****_

_Haven't updated this story in a while, so decided to. Got a hold of a friend's computer, should be getting my laptop soon. Orientation was way too fun, but still will be updating. So hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	32. The Upcoming Talk

Bangin'

Chapter 30

*****

Ever since Kagome had talked to Kouga about her situation with her boyfriend, Kagome couldn't help but to wonder about what Inuyasha was doing. She had been bouncing back and forth with the idea of him cheating on her or doing something that he just didn't want her to know about. She called him but it only went to voicemail and she would stop by his house but his car wasn't there and no one would answer the door. So you could say that she only became more concerned about his whereabouts.

The weekend went by as fast as it started and it was already 8:15 when Kagome had finally woke up. Her eyes widen when she looked at her alarm clock. She scrambled to her feet rushing to the bathroom. She had less than 30 minutes before homeroom began and she still had to do the basics. She quickly brushed her teeth, wash her face. She didn't have time to look for something to wear so she just grabbed a basic t-shirt and jeans and quickly went over the wrinkles. She grabbed her phone and dialed one number, one that she was sure would pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey Kouga it's me Kagome."

"I know it's you Kagome; you do have that beautiful voice."

Kagome giggled as a blush found its way on her face. "Hey Kouga could you do me a huge favor?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I woke up late and I was wondering if you haven't left yet. Is it possible for you to come and pick me up?"

"I'm at school but…"

"Oh you are already there. Well never mind…"

"No I can pick you up Kagome, its no problem."

"Kouga you are already there, I can just walk."

"No now what type of friend would I be if I just let you walk there. Do you know how far that is?"

Kagome laughed. "Pretty far."

"I will be there in 15 is that enough time?"

"More than enough thank you so much Kouga. You're the best."

"I know." He smiled as he hung up the phone.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she went over the wrinkles in her clothes. She didn't have to rush so she took her time. Putting on her clothes she grabbed her backpack and shoes and walked downstairs. She grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. She didn't want to go to school late and hungry, so she might as well eat.

She heard her cell phone ring and she looked down to see that it was Sango.

"Hello."

"Yeah where are you?"

"I woke up late."

"What Kagome wakes up late, this is new." You could hear the laughter in Sango's voice.

"Hey that's not funny but you know what's funny? I went to bed early and still woke up late."

Sango laughed. "That's a shame, but what can I say school is almost over so we can afford to do this."

"Yeah if we don't want to graduate."

"They are going to give me my diploma. It will either be willingly or I am going to hurt someone really."

Kagome laughed as she walked towards the fridge to get some grape jelly to put on her toast.

"So how long will it be for you to get here?"

"Kouga is on his way to pick me up so it shouldn't be that long."

Sango raised in eyebrow as she heard her mention Kouga's name. "Why didn't you call...?"

"Inuyasha, he probably wouldn't even pick up his phone. He hasn't been answering none of my calls, so what would make today any different?"

Sango sighed. "Maybe he is just busy. I haven't seen Miroku much lately."

"You still got phone calls and he even went to school. That's a big difference between the two of us."

Kagome lined beeped and she saw that it was a text from Kouga. She looked at it and it read that he was outside.

"Sango I'm on my way. I will see you when I get there."

"Alright."

Kagome grabbed a napkin and headed towards the front door. Closing the door behind her she saw Kouga parked beside the street. She rushed towards his car opening the door and getting inside.

"Thanks Kouga." She said breathlessly as she closed the door.

"No problem." He started the engine and drove off just as soon as he got there.

Kagome began to eat some of her toast as she rested her head against the head rest. "If it wasn't for you I would have been extremely late."

"Well we are friends Kagome. I am just doing what any friend would do for one in need."

Kagome smiled as she and Kouga continued to talk until they reach the student parking lot.

"Thanks again Kouga." Kagome closed the door and walked towards Kouga. Kouga was still in the car getting his backpack that was in the backseat. He stepped out of the car and locked the doors.

"It was nothing; just call me if you need a ride or anything."

"I will keep you to your word." She smiled. "Well let me get to class I don't want to be late."

"Alright I'll see you later."

Kouga watched as she walked in the opposite direction. Not a couple of second's later one of Kouga's friends walked behind him. "What is that about?"

Kouga turned to see his friend Ginta looking at Kagome walk off.

"What are you talking about?"

"So you are spending some time with Higurashi?"

"You can call it that."

"Does Inuyasha know about it?"

"If he doesn't I am quite sure that he will be getting some type of information about it. I'm not worried about it though, Inuyasha isn't something that I can't handle." He had a smirk plastered on his face his eyes glistening in mischievous content.

*****

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards Sango. Sango looked up at Inuyasha who was hovering above her.

"Last time I checked she was on her way to school. She isn't here yet because that was 15 minutes ago."

Inuyasha ears twitched as he could hear her footsteps approach the class. She walked through the doors and his amber orbs followed her like a hawk. She looked beautiful as always even though she was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Something however caught his attention above all else. He could smell that dirty wolf on her, and it wasn't a faint scent. It was as if it was surrounding her like some invisible blanket.

"_What the hell? Was she with that mangy wolf Kouga?"_ he thought dangerously as he could feel his blood already boiling from not know or not. Although it was more than obvious that she had to at least come in contact with him if he could smell his disgusting scent.

Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her and gave him a soft smile before taking her seat. Inuyasha eyes still remained on Kagome's figure as he returned to his usual spot in the back with the guys. It was more than obvious to them that Inuyasha was pissed off about something.

"What's up with you?" Suikotsu asked raising a brow.

"I'll tell you about it in a minute. I gotta check on something first." Inuyasha voice was even as he stared at Kagome as she was talking and laughing with Sango about something.

The day went by in regular routine as usual, nothing really out of the ordinary. Kagome went to her classes that she missed and got her assignments from her teachers. She didn't miss much just book work from a class or two. It was lunch time and the gang was waiting in line to get their food.

"I can't believe it Tsubaki." Kikyo said staring at Kagome. "You are telling me that this entire time Kagome had been dating Inuyasha."

Tsubaki nodded her head. "Don't stare at her too much Kikyo or she will know that you know something."

"I was in class with her today and she was just so close I could have done something to her." Kikyo seethed through clenched teeth. "The thought that she is kissing what use to belong to me makes me sick."

"Well they have been dating for a while now. I don't know how long but I had found out a couple of weeks before Christmas break."

Kikyo stared at Tsubaki. "And you are just now telling me. That shows what type of friend you are." Kikyo pouted.

Tsubaki couldn't help but to laugh at her. This was too funny. "Well be happy I told you, I could have kept it to myself."

Kikyo eyes continued to drift on Kagome as she watched her like a hawk. "What is it about her that caught his attention? She is so normal looking."

"Maybe he likes that about her. I don't know nor do I care, that's why Kouga wants Inuyasha and Kagome to break up."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "How he is acting I doubt that they will break up. Their relationship is stronger than what ours used to be."

"You know that the two of you had just a physical relationship."

"It was much more than that. We connected when we were together."

Tsubaki laughed at Kikyo's statement. "Yeah whenever you and him had sex there was some type of connection."

Kikyo shook her head as she gave Tsubaki a light shove. "Shut up." Kikyo averted her attention to Kagome. "I don't know what it is that he sees in her but I am obviously better looking and well developed than she is."

"Don't worry about it; she doesn't seem to know about Inuyasha's history all too well. You know that he and Kouga have bad blood."

"Of course but what does that have to do with anything? I just need to get back with Inuyasha. Once he sees that I am the one that he is supposed to be with than everything will be back to normal. The dominant couple at the school."

Tsubaki shook her head as she waited for the class period to be over with.

*****

"Hey Kagome you want to sit with us?" came the familiar voice from behind her. Kagome turned around and saw Kouga looking down at her with a small smirk on his lips.

Kagome looked around to see if she could spot Sango or anyone else that she would usually sit with. She didn't so she turned her attention back to Kouga.

"Yeah Kouga, I'll sit with you." She said as she picked up her tray.

Kouga led her through the hustle and bustle of the crowd where students were doing pretty much everything that went on in the cafeteria. Kouga found some empty seats and saw his friends sitting down already eating their food.

"It's about time you show up Kouga." Ginta said as he stuffed his face with food.

"Whatever, you two are gluttonous that you don't care whatever it is you are eating." Kouga shook his head at his friends.

"Well good food is good food." Hakkaku said also stuffing his food in his mouth. There were two other guys at the table, possibly friends of Kouga but they didn't say much.

"Thanks again for picking me up this morning Kouga." Kagome said as she took a bite into her food.

"It was no problem Kagome. What are friends for and it wasn't like it was a big deal or anything."

"Yeah but it was you who did it." She smiled at him. "I called Inuyasha but he didn't pick up his phone. It's like he is avoiding me for some reason." Kagome thought to herself.

"Ohh looks like they like each other Ginta." Hakkaku said noticing that Kagome and Kouga were flirting with each other, although Kagome was being modest.

"What are you two going on about now?" Kouga said looking at them.

"They would make a cute couple if I say so myself." Ginta agreed.

"Kagome and I are friends."

"That's not what you told us." Hakkaku said with a grin forming on his lips.

Kagome looked up obviously curious to what exactly Kouga had said. "What did he say?"

Kouga head turned in the direction that Kagome was sitting at. He had a slight tint of red on his cheeks although you could barely see it because of his skin complexion.

"He says a lot of things about you Kagome. I think our Kouga really likes you."

Kagome couldn't help but to smile. She thought it was adorable. She looked at Kouga. "So what do you say about me Kouga?"

"Nothing, these knuckleheads are just twisting my words around." Kouga said sending the two of them a death glare. "I talk about you a lot Kagome, but it's not like that. You do after all have a boyfriend."

Ginta looked surprised. "You have a boyfriend Kagome?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. She didn't even know if she and Inuyasha was a couple. She had saw him this morning and smiled at him, but other than that he hasn't even spoken to her.

"Yes, I'm with someone."

"Looks like Kouga lost his chance with you Kagome." Hakkaku said as he leaned back and stared off in some unknown direction.

"Well if you ever get tired of being with that guy of yours you can get with Kouga. He does like you." Ginta said trying to get under Kouga's skin.

Kagome couldn't control the blush that was spreading on her cheeks. The sound of the bell interrupted Kagome's thoughts as everyone in the cafeteria was headed towards the exit sign. Kouga looked at Kagome and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about how my friends were acting. They tend to do things like that which is annoying at times."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay; sometimes friends say things like that." Kagome smiled a bit as she walked along with Kouga.

"Well I guess I will talk to you later on." He looked down at her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Alright, see you later Kouga." She walked in the opposite direction going to her class.

"Bye Kagome." He smirked as he looked over his shoulder seeing a face that he didn't want to see.

*****

Kagome walked into her final class of the day and took her seat at the back. She saw that papers were already placed on the desk, which meant that there was a test coming. Kagome looked over it flipping through a couple of pages to get the details of the test. It didn't seem to be hard, just some of the things that they went over in class for the past couple of days. She was sure that she would pass it. Placing her backpack on the ground, she reached inside to pull out a pen and pencil and waited for the teacher to give instructions regarding the test.

The door opened and Kagome's breath became hitched. She wasn't expecting to see him here today. And there he was walking into the classroom as if nothing had happened.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's eyes were completely on him which caused him to smirk to himself. Although he knew she would be looking at him, he hadn't spoken to her in a while and knew that she was probably worried about him.

He made his way to his seat and moved his mouth close to her ear. He whispered in her ear that caused her blood to stop.

"I need to talk to you about something Kagome, meet me outside by my car." He said in a tone that made Kagome melt.

Kagome nodded her head as the teacher gave them instructions over what to do regarding the test. It was of course open book, which was a big help for some of the students who wouldn't have passed if they had to rely on their memory. Kagome was staring at her test, but her thoughts were on the coming conversation that she was going to have with Inuyasha.

"_What does he want to talk about?"_ her mind wondered

*****


	33. The Revelation

Bangin'

Chapter 31

The two of them had been driving in silence. It was an unusual silence even for the two of them. Kagome didn't want to say anything because she felt that the wrong words would come out and that would irritate him more than he already was. Or maybe he wasn't mad at all. He may have something good to say after all. Maybe he was going to tell her why he had been busy for the past couple of days. She saw his fingers tap the steering wheel ever so often. That had to be a good thing since he did that when he was in a good mood.

Inuyasha pulled into Inuyasha's driveway. As the engine died down he grabbed his backpack from the backseat and opened the door. Kagome noticed that he did a movement with his head signifying that he wanted her to follow; Kagome opened the door and followed behind Inuyasha as he opened the door to his house. Walking inside, Inuyasha tossed his bag on the couch and headed towards the kitchen to get him something to drink. Kagome took a seat on one of the couches and waited for Inuyasha to return back into the living room.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome handing her a bottle of water before he disappeared from the distance. Kagome felt her nerves getting the best of her. Here they were in his house and he hadn't bothered to say one word to her. It was becoming antsy and Kagome didn't like to be in suspense. Her heart was already pounding rapidly in her chest and she felt the blood moving rapidly throughout her body. She opens the bottle of water and took a sip to relax her nerves.

"_Breathe Kagome just breathe."_ She said to herself as she began to inhale and exhale in slow patterns to calm herself down. She took another sip of water as her heart began to slow down a bit. She touched her chest to relax herself and contain the breathing.

Footsteps were heard and Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha coming back. The expression on his face was unreadable and this caused Kagome to worry. She didn't like being in the unknown and it didn't help that he wasn't talking to her. He was the one who said that they needed to talk.

He took a seat beside her and grabbed the soda that was sitting on the table. He took one long gulp and crashed it down on the table causing Kagome to jump a bit. He looked at her before averting his eyes away from her.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kagome began the conversation. She wanted to know whatever it was that was on his mind. He had been acting weird during this whole episode and she wanted to put it all out in the open.

Inuyasha leaned back on the couch closing his eyes as he let out a ragged sigh. Kagome raised her eyebrow in curiosity not really knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and stared directly at Kagome.

"Why have you been hanging around Kouga." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha tilting her head a bit. "Is there a problem with me hanging with Kouga? He's a good friend of mine."

"You still didn't give me an answer to why you were hanging with him in the first place." Inuyasha's voice was cool and controlled.

"He's my friend Inuyasha. I am allowed to have friends aren't I?"

"I didn't say that, I just don't want you to be friends with him. I don't like him and I want you to stay away from him. Get him out of your life."

"What?"

"You heard me Kagome, I don't like him nor will I ever like him. Since you are my girlfriend I want you to stay away from him. Understood?"

"Yeah I understand…."

"That's good." Inuyasha had a smirk plastered on his lips as he went to move closer to Kagome. "Now…"

"How much of a jerk you are acting."

Inuyasha raised a brow as he looked at Kagome. "What?"

"I can't believe that you are actually doing this Inuyasha. Why is it that I can't be friends with Kouga? He hasn't done anything to you and he has been there for me on countless times."

"Countless times? What do you mean countless times?"

"Inuyasha for the past couple of weeks you have been busy with whatever it is that you do. I have been trying to get in contact with you and I would either have you rush me off the phone with an uninterested tone or have to talk to your voicemail. I was worried about you and wanted to know if you were okay."

"So you run to Kouga just because I wasn't with you."

Kagome stood up her eyes were glaring at Inuyasha. "It wasn't even like that Inuyasha; you are so quick to assume things. Are you jealous of Kouga."

"Like I am jealous of that bastard."

"Then why don't you want me to be around him?"

"Like I said Kagome, I don't like Kouga. You may not understand why I don't like him but I don't want the likes of him messing with my girl."

"Why can't you just tell me why you don't like him? If you give me some insight of your past then maybe I would have a better understanding."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he positioned himself in a comfortable position in the couch. "I don't think so."

Kagome felt her hands ball up in a tight fist. This was getting ridiculous. Inuyasha was telling her that she couldn't hang with Kouga yet wasn't giving her any reason to why.

"What happened between you two in junior high?" Kagome said suddenly catching Inuyasha's attention.

"What?"

"He told me that you and he have bad blood and that it dates back to junior high. So tell me, what happened in junior high?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kouga was getting Kagome involved with his past life by telling her that their history goes back to junior high. Inuyasha felt the urge to go find Kouga and kill him on the spot.

"That's not important right now."

"See that is exactly what I am talking about Inuyasha, why is it that Kouga can be so open but you are so closed up?"

"Don't compare me with him Kagome." Inuyasha warned.

"Why shouldn't I? I am your girlfriend after all. There shouldn't be any secrets between us. Kouga has told me that you aren't the guy that you appear to be and I am starting to believe that."

Inuyasha immediately stood to his feet. He couldn't believe that those words escaped out of Kagome's mouth. Just exactly what was Kouga telling Kagome to raise her suspicion in him. Before he knew it Inuyasha had pinned Kagome against the wall. His arms were on both sides of sides pinning her from making any type of movements.

"You are actually going to believe a word that comes out of that wolf's mouth?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's like things that I should know about you, I don't know. We are in a relationship with each other aren't we Inuyasha. There should be no secrets between the two of us." Kagome stood her ground. She wasn't going to give up on this fight.

"You would rather listen to his ass rather than me." Inuyasha growled his eyes narrowing at her.

"I didn't say that…." Before Kagome could say anything, she felt Inuyasha's lips crash against hers in a rough kiss. It wasn't like the other ones that she was used to. This one was hard and rough, like he was trying to get the point across through the kiss. As soon as the kiss started it ended and Inuyasha had removed himself from off of Kagome. She saw that he grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt her eyes water a bit. She followed after him and got into the car. He drove her home without saying a single word to her. Something had changed between them and the two of them knew it.

Kagome was sitting down in class her mind still reeling from the events from yesterday. She didn't know what was going on with her relationship with Inuyasha. She didn't understand why he didn't want her to entertain Kouga anymore. She knew that jealousy was a factor in it but it wasn't the only one. The bad blood that the two had for each other was her main concern. What on earth happened between them for Inuyasha to react the way he did. Not to mention her lips were bruised from the kiss that she had with him. She traced the outline of her lip and let her mind wonder on countless thoughts that were attacking her head.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with you two?" Sango asked as she took a seat next to her friend.

"I don't know what is going on with us. He has been acting different lately and I don't know what it is that is causing him to act like this. He doesn't even want me to be friends with Kouga."

"Maybe he has a good reason to why he doesn't want you to be friends with Kouga. Kouga is sort of a bad boy if you want to categorize him."

"He wouldn't tell me, I even asked him what is it about Kouga that you don't like. He wouldn't even give me a justifiable reason. All he could say was that he didn't like him and didn't want me hanging around him anymore."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say Kagome. All I can say is that just try to find out exactly why he doesn't want you to be friends with Kouga. Keep asking and eventually he will give in."

"I hope you are right Sango, I don't like fighting with Inuyasha. We have a good thing going on and I don't want to ruin that because of some insecurity issue that he has."

The two girls continued to talk unbeknown to them that someone was listening to their entire conversation taking it in like a sponge.

The day went by rather slowly. Kagome had gone to all of her classes and the ones that she had with Inuyasha he didn't show up. It was no surprise to her. He was probably still pissed off from the argument that the two of them had. She sighed to herself. She really did want to talk to him and have some level of peace between them. Now she would have to go on wondering if he was going to pull another stunt and avoid talking to her for a while.

As Kagome waited in her last class, she wished that she could go home and have some time to herself. Unfortunately she had practice after school. Luckily for her it was just for an hour then she would have all the time in the world to sort out the mess that she was in. The bell rung and Kagome grabbed her things and headed towards her locker. She saw her friend Sango waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"What are you excited about?"

"Miroku is taking me somewhere tonight."

"He is! Oooh the two of you are getting quite cozy."

Sango blushed. "Don't say it like that Kagome, you are going to make my face redder than what it already is."

"Hey it's okay that you like him. I think the two of you are so cute together. It's about time that the two of you become a couple."

"Well he is a sweetheart. I am surprised that I became interested in him. He is a pervert when he wants to be."

"And you love every minute of it when he is fondling you."

"Sshh," Sango held a finger to her lips as if it was top secret information. "just don't tell him that. He doesn't need to know."

Kagome laughed.

"So you have practice today?"

"Yeah but it's only for an hour. I think we have 3 more weeks left and it will be over. The competition isn't that far away either."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sango asked. Kagome knew why Sango wanted to come. She knew about Tsubaki blackmailing Kagome to do things for her in order for her to keep her mouth shut about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.

"No you don't have to come; I don't think that she has told her about the two of us dating. I think Inuyasha set her straight."

"Aww that's your man."

"Yeah and it would be so much better if he just give me insight on his past a little bit." Kagome closed her locker as she swung her backpack on her shoulder.

"Hey you know what they say about the mysterious type with the unknown past."

"No what?"

"I don't know, I was asking you." Sango laughed.

Kagome shook her head. "Whatever Sango, well I will call you later and tell me how your date was."

"Okay, bye Kagome." She gave her a quick hug and headed in the opposite direction.

Practice wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The group had ran some drills and did some standard procedures and moves. Some of the girls who had missed a couple of practice had to stay for an extra hour or two to get the new drills down into memory. Kagome had noticed that Tsubaki wasn't there and breathed out in relief. Things were always easier when Tsubaki wasn't there. She didn't feel as if Tsubaki was going to reveal the news to Kikyo.

Kagome took a seat on one of the benches as she grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat that had accumulated across her brows. She watched as the other girls practiced the new drills and such.

"Hey Kagome." Kikyo's voice said as Kagome turned around to face her.

"Hi Kikyo."

"Looks like the only ones who are practicing are them."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded her head. "So where is your friend Tsubaki at?"

"I don't know. She said that she had to do something for her dad."

"Oh."

"You know what Kagome, I really miss him."

Kagome raised a brow. "Who?"

"Inuyasha."

"Wasn't he your ex boyfriend."

Kikyo nodded her head. "I know that it has been a while since the two of us had broken up but I really do want to get back with him."

"Do you think he wants to get back with you?"

"Yeah he is just playing hard to get. He probably has a whole bunch of girlfriends to keep him entertained."

"Entertained?"

"Inuyasha was known as a cheater. He just couldn't be with just one girl. He had to have variety," Kikyo paused as she rubbed the inside of her palm. "I knew he was cheating I would call him and he would either be too busy and rush me off the phone or he would just forward the call and send me straight to voicemail."

Kagome's eyes widen. That was exactly what she was going through.

"What were some of the other things that he would do?"

"Well he did leave a mark on me. It was with his fangs. I never knew what that was about. It was kind of weird though."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. All the stuff that Kikyo was telling her was parallel to what was going on between her and Inuyasha.

"I would ask him a lot if he was cheating and he would say no we got into a lot of fights and would usually break up and make up. I guess you could say it was routine."

"So why did you stay with him if you knew he was cheating?"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. Inuyasha is just the unfaithful type. He isn't into the whole monogamous relationship. I guess it was just me wanting to change him and say that he could be broken in."

"Do you think he can change? I mean if he did find the right girl do you think he could be faithful?"

"I doubt that. He is an Inu-youkai so that has a lot to do with it. If he ever tries to run some of his games on you don't fall for it Kagome. Besides you already know that you shouldn't date any of my exes. But I am sure you don't even like him like that." Kikyo glanced at her with a cool expression on her face.

"Yeah." Kagome said lowly.

"Well I should get going. You don't have to stay here, its just for those who don't know the new routines."

Kagome nodded her head as she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the gym. It was a little after 5. There were still a couple of students at the school and several of the teachers were still there also. Kagome was walking across the student parking lot. Her thoughts were on the conversation she had with Kikyo.

"Kikyo must know about Inuyasha and me. But if she did why did she act as if she didn't know? What is going on? Maybe it's a coincidence that Kikyo told me that information about Inuyasha." Kagome's mind wondered.

Kagome hadn't realized that someone was calling her name.

"KAGOME!"

"Huh?"

"You really must be thinking huh?" came the familiar voice of Kouga.

"Oh hey Kouga, I didn't hear you calling me. What's up?"

"Are you just getting out of practice?"

"Yeah, it was a short practice. So I am free for the rest of the day."

"Do you need a ride home?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment. She didn't know whether or not she should get in the car with him. Yet she did want to get some answers and it seemed that only Kikyo and him were the only one giving her something with the exception that Kikyo didn't even know that she was dating Inuyasha.

"Sure."

"Then hop on in." he unlocked the door and saw Kagome run to the passengers side. Once she entered inside and closed the door, he drove out of the parking lot.

As Kouga approached Kagome house, Kagome's mind wondered to how she was going to approach him with her question. Would he even tell her? She hoped that he did. There was just so much that she wanted to know.

Kouga noticed that Kagome was silent and spoke. "What's the matter Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"Um," Kagome played with her hands trying to form the words. "It's just."

"You can tell me anything, you know that." He kept his eyes focused on the traffic ahead but his voice reassured Kagome.

"It's about Inuyasha and what you said about him and you having bad blood."

"Oh."

"What do you mean exactly by that?"

Kouga shook his head as he let out a sigh. "It's a long story Kagome."

"You can tell me I just want to know."

"We never really got along in junior high. He didn't like me and I didn't like him. I don't know why we didn't like each other, we just didn't." Kouga started. "The two of us would get into a lot of fights and it got pretty ugly. It wasn't a typical fight. The two of us wanted to see the other person bleed. To see the other person in complete agony."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't stand the look of his face. He always pissed me off for some reason. So something had happened between us and this time it caused me to go to a correctional facility for a couple of years."

"What happened?"

"I was involved in a gang. Inuyasha was in one too but it wasn't anything serious. Well it wasn't anything to me. We got into a huge fight; it was epic to say the least. I don't remember the fight in details but the next thing I know I was being hauled to jail and I saw Inuyasha's smirking face. I think he set it up on purpose so that I could take the fall. I was pissed off when I had to spend my time at that stupid facility. They did change me though put me on the right track and stuff."

"You and Inuyasha were involved in a gang in junior high."

"Yeah we were some badass." Kouga smirked. "But I came back this year on a clean slate. I wasn't looking for any trouble. I thought that maybe Inuyasha and I could just put the past behind us and try to be civil to one another. That wasn't the case."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you remember when I was in the hospital for a couple of months?"

Kagome nodded her head wanting Kouga to continue.

"Well Inuyasha had said that he wanted to be friends with me. That all of the bull that we did in the past should remain in the past. I felt the same way and thought nothing of it. So I went by his house and next thing I knew it I was being beaten an inch of my life by the bastard."

"Inuyasha was the one who put you in the hospital?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"It wasn't just Inuyasha but he also had some of his friends to help him out. They are all affiliated with the Killer 7 gang. A notorious gang in the whole city and surrounding areas."

"Why did he beat you up?"

"He said something about not to mess with what belongs to him. Probably his girlfriend or something. I knew he was talking about Kikyo. I was friends with her and she was pretty cool but they guy went absolutely nuts and almost killed me. After that the bad blood between us has reached an all time high. I don't fool with him anymore. He is just too dangerous."

Kagome didn't say anything as she took it all in. It was just too much for her it was an overwhelming process and she didn't want to believe it to be true.

"People shouldn't be involved with the likes of him. He is in one of the worst gangs and I wouldn't be surprised if he has killed someone. That's just how dangerous he is. If I were you Kagome, I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like him."


End file.
